


How could this happen to me ?

by LuxerionLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Bro Strider, Actual Dave was killed, Again poor John, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beer, Bestiality, Blowjobs in the mall, Bro goes to a puppet convention, Bro is actually smart, Bro is crazy, Bro is still a psycho if anyone is wondering, Bro is trying to be a good brother, Bro trying to get Dave to recruit more people, Calf giving Dave a Blowjob, Child Abuse, Controlling Bro, Cum Eating, Dave dressed as a girl, Dave fucks up and has to stay with Spades slick, Dave gets fucked by a Horse, Dave gets fucked by a dog, Dave gets left in an airport stall, Dave in the story is not Bro's actual little brother, Dave is an idiot, Dave is forced to eat cum but isn't complaing, Dave nearly dying twice, Dirty Talk, Don't read if you don't like, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Gang Rape, Glory Hole, I am sorry John, I do not hate John Egbert BTW, I will add more tags as I need them, If you don't like then don't read, Improper use of a ginger root, John and Dave get locked up in a box, John has to do somethings with dogs, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lil Cal - Freeform, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Incest, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor John, Porn, Possessive Bro, Psycho Strider AU, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sixteen year old Dave, Sounding, Spade Slick is an ass, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, Woot It is slowly getting worse, again if you don't like it then don't read, brain washing, forced pet play, forced to have sex, ice cubes, mentioned death, noncon, poor Dave, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxerionLynx/pseuds/LuxerionLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young male by the name David Eli Wilkerson or it used to be that until he was  forced to become David Elizabeth Strider but now days you were just called Dave. He was currently writing in a notebook while his 'Brother' who was actually your kidnapper was out doing whatever it was he did. In this note book he was writing down on how it all began in hopes if some one found it they would remember who he was or be able to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How could this happen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off from a roleplay that I am doing on Cherub Play. So I am sorry about how some of the things are formatted. I am trying to fix that. I am also planning on updating my other two fan fics asap. I have been busy with moving and now being homeless that I haven't had time to edit the chapters.

A young male by the name David Eli Wilkerson or it used to be that until he was forced to become David Elizabeth Strider but now days you were just called Dave. He was currently writing in a notebook while his 'Brother' who was actually your kidnapper was out doing whatever it was he did. In this note book he was writing down on how it all began in hopes if some one found it they would remember who he was or be able to save him. Though by this point he doubted it since it had been almost a year now and he had yet to be saved. So he was mainly writing this so some one would hear his story. Of course he was still alive right now but he would rather be dead with everything he had to go through and was still going through. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a normal day for the younger male. He had woken up grabbed something to eat before leaving the house. Of course his home life was a little different then other people his age. His mother was a drunk and was abusive at times and his father was never home since he went MIA a few years ago causing his mother to take up drinking. On his way to the school he had stopped for a cup of coffee and then spent the past eight hours wasting the day away in the hell hole. After school he goes to the arcade that he spent most of his after school hours at. The only thing he had done out of the ordinary was stop at the nearby park. He would come down to the park from time to time and there were times when there was another male there but the teen never took notice of him too much. A older male with wearing shades and a gray baseball hat sat on a park bench watching the people who came and went. This man's name is Dirk Strider but He prefers to go by Bro Strider. He would frequent the park due to the young beaten up teen that would show up from time to time. Not too long ago his younger brother had been taken from him. 

Dirk watched the younger blonde who looked just like Dave. The teen had the same pale blonde hair, the same candy colored red eyes and the same lithe form that had looked like the teen had lost some weight. In his mind that was Dave but his younger brother didn't remember him due to being brainwashed by that bitch of a mother. The older Strider's blood started to boil at the thought of that woman harming his younger brother. As Dave's older brother it was his job to protect him from the world and keep him safe. It never dawned on Dirk that the sixteen year old was not his younger brother that he had murdered for trying to leave him. The real Dave had started talking to some people that fed the teen lies in order to turn him against Dirk. He had gotten up when he noticed the younger male getting ready to leave. The younger blond gets up and walks towards the exit with the intent of heading home. He never noticed that he had been followed until he was pulled into an alley and a rag covering his mouth. Dirk had been able to sneak up behind the younger male and slip a rag that was covered in coloraform over the others mouth and nose. Of course the teen had tried to fight but ended up passing out due to the chemical that was on the rag. 

The young male slowly wakes up to being a strange room. The teen gets up and the first thing he does is make a beeline for the door only to realize that it is locked. The room that he was in was bare except for a bed and a few other pieces of furniture. He heads back to the bed and groans. The younger male tries to piece the events together on why he was here or someone that he might have overlooked. He remembers being dragged into an alley and a voice but after that things start to go a bit fuzzy. He glances up towards the door when he hears it unlock and the sound of footsteps walking into the room.  
The space beyond the door is filled by a tall, broad shouldered man. He stands with a slight slouch, but he moves like a snake. The pointed shades he wears might be ridiculous if not for the sharp knife he carries. His face twists into an unrecognizable expression and he lurches to the boys side. "Dave! You're ok" His voice is choked with relief and he gives him no time to respond before tugging him into a crushing embrace.

The woken up teen looks at the figure who was standing in the doorway. He took note of both the pointed shades and knife. He also noticed that he has never seen this person before in his life. So of course he was startled with the other lurches at him. The younger male blinks confused on what is going on. "Uhm..." Dave says softly only to be cut off by a crushing hug. "Sorry I think you have me confused with someone else." He said finally.

Bro Rubs his shoulders and presses kisses into his hair. "Its ok now lil man" He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the boy into his lap. "Your big Bro's got you now. You're safe. Those two assholes who dare call themselves your parents can't hurt you now" Rocks him gently. The flat of the blade remains pressed to the boys arm. This strange person doesn't seem to mean him any harm. In fact he seems overjoyed that 'Dave' is well.

He tensed in the others hold and doesn't seem to relax at all the main reasons being some strange man was hugging him the other being that there was a blade pressed against his arm. Though he was pretty glad that the other didn't to seem to want to harm him at the moment. "What happened to my parents?" He asked worry lacing his voice. The teen was actually pretty close to them and he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Sure he and his parents would get into fights from time to time but that didn't mean he hated them.

He frowns. "They aren't really your parents Dave. We're safe here, they wont be able to find you now" moves back to touch his cheek fondly "Don't you even remember me? I raised you for most of your fucking life after mom and dad left" His eyes search Dave's face desperately for some glimmer of recognition "...what did they do to you..."  
Dave stares at the other confused. "Dude I have never seen you before, plus my name isn't Dave it is David. I also have lived with my parents since forever." He said. After he said that he kicked himself in the head since that probably wasn't the best thing to say to some crazed male that had a knife.

Dave could clearly see when Bro's face falls. He could tell that Dirk was crushed that his little brother is so far gone. He draws a breath and buries his sadness behind a mask of stone. He throws Dave roughly away from him, back onto the bed. "I'm going to fucking kill them" Hisses as he stands, clenching his fist around the knife.

He lets out a surprised noise when he is tossed like that onto the bed. The younger male glances up at the male when he said the he was going to kill his parents. He jumps up to his feet and grabs at the other. "Please don't." He pleaded with the other.

The older male's hand flies on instinct when David touches him, driving the back of his fist across the boys cheek in a vicious blow. It takes him only a moment to recover "DAVE! Oh fuck Dave I'm sorry! You know you shouldn't grab me like that" hurries back to his side "Are you hurt? let me see."

The younger male falls to the ground holding his cheek. He shifts away from the other when he got close to him afraid that he was just going to get hit again. When the other asks him to show him his cheek the teen shakes his head no. He didn't want the other near him at the moment.

Bro keeps his voice firm, Dave is acting afraid of him, and it makes him angry. "Now Dave. Come here and let me see your cheek" There is a clear note of warning to his voice "Stop acting like that. I'm only here to help you"

He tensed at the sound of the other voice and slowly moves closer to the other. David didn't voice about the other calling him by a name that belonged to someone else. It is not like the shade wearing male would even listen. He moves his hand away from his cheek so the other could look at it.

The older Strider takes his wrist, gently but firmly and holds it lest he try to cover it again. "Its going to bruise, but you'll probably live." Kneels beside him and pulls Dave close again. "I didn't mean it lil man. I guess they've gotten into your head pretty bad if you're trying to protect them" strokes his hair "Look. How about I put off killing anyone for now and we focus on trying to help you remember who you are mm?"

"Okay." He replied. The younger male would take a punch to the face any day just to protect his mother and father. David didn't make a move to touch the other when the last time he did that he ended up with a nice shiner forming on his cheek now. Of he didn't think anything was wrong with him but something was wrong with the other.

Bro slipped an arm under Dave's legs and easily lifted the small boy in his arms, carrying him back to bed. "You'll feel better once we're back home, in your old room. I brought some of your stuff with me though. Your camera, your computer, some of your clothes." Lays him down and arranged him comfortably Wrinkles his nose. "You'll definitely feel better once you're looking like your old self again, and out of this shit. So very uncool lil man. I taught you better fashion than this" His voice is teasing as he loosens the boys shoes.

Dave is surprised that the other could lift him so easily like he was a sack of potatoes. One thing that shocked him was the fact that the other had said back home. That meant that this currently place that they were in was where the crazed male lived. He looks down at his clothes see nothing wrong with what he was wearing. He was curious though on why he was being treated like he was fragile at this current moment.

Bro guides him up to a sitting position, all business. He's changed a few pajamas in his time so he knows how to do this. "Arms up kiddo" Grabs the bottom of his shirt "What do you want for dinner? We could order your favorite pizza if you want."

"I am okay with wearing my clothes that I have on right now and Pizza is okay." He replied. The male wasn't that keen on having the other dress him and moved his hands to keep the shirt down. He was hoping that this action didn't anger the older male in front of him. In the short time that Dave had been around the other he has came to the conclusion that said man was psycho and liked to kill things judging by that knife on his side.

The older of the two sighs "Dave that stupid outfit is coming off right now, the easy way or the hard way. Your choice lil man" starts pulling the back of the shirt up anyway. "You keep clinging so hard to little shit like this and you'll never remember anything." he smirks "Like those so-called parents of yours? I'm letting you cling to em for now, but I might change my mind y'know?"

The teen sighs and lets go of the shirt and lifts his arms up. He shivers a bit when his shirt is taken off due to the cool air going through the room. He wraps his arms around his chest feeling embarrassed at the fact that someone he didn't even know was dressing him like he was a toddler. He lifts his arms up when he was told again as another shirt was slipped onto him. This one was luckily a long sleeved shirt that was a little big on him in the arm area.

Dirk smiles happy to see Dave in his old shirt, almost bring a tear to his eye. "You lost weight lil man." Kisses his forehead as he undoes the boys pants next "Don't worry you'll be healthy again in no time" Lifts him to slide the pants down and off his hips, not even asking this time. Kissing his cheek for a job well done. A stirring of memory and longing slows his hands. In that shirt Dave just looks so much like himself. And they haven't been this close is such a long long time... He rests his forehead against Dave's temple as his hands slow down, letting his pants go only at mid thigh. Its difficult to contain himself.

He doesn't make a move to stop the other when he felt his pants being removed. Dave is none the less confused when the other kisses his cheek and then rests his forehead against his own. The younger blonde looks at the other worried when he stops what he was doing. He could tell that the older blonde was fighting against something. He grabs the pants that were up to his mid thighs and pulls them up feeling uncomfortable.

The older male's hands moves down to stop him, mostly getting trapped in the leg of his pants against his thigh. He lifts his head with a smirk "Stop fucking around Dave. Just take em off, or do you seriously want me to undress you like you were three again?"

"Fuck no." He hissed out trying to kick the other. There was no way he was going to take his pants off just so the other could do god knows what to him. Which he was sure he wasn't going to like what the other did to him

The older Strider frowns and lets Dave kick his thigh, impassively. "What did you just say to me?" That note of warning has returned. Not going to let this little shit start misbehaving, messed up memory or not. "You want to visit the playground again? Is that what you want?"

Dave glared at the other with his red eyes not caring at the moment. Of course he had no idea what the playground was. For all he knew it could be a normal playground and if it was he might be able to get help though knowing the psychotic male it could be something fucked up. He didn't stop trying to either get away from the older Strider away or getting said male away from him.

Dirk strikes just the way he moves. Like a snake. His hands flash up to grab Dave's shirt. With the cloth bunched tightly between his fingers he can yank the boy into his fist. A lesson needs to be learned here. And it seems he's going to have to beat it into the kid. Dave is surprised by this movement and just stares at the other though his struggling never ceases while he is being held like this. Sure maybe it wasn't a bright idea but He had always lacked in that area from time to time.

Dirk has no intention of stopping now.he presses Dave into the bed and kneels on his chest. His fists never stop. All he sees now is red. Red in his eyes, red on his face, red from his nose, red drizzling on to his shirt. The younger blond goes limp do to the severeness of the beating and his voice is hoarse from screaming. He ends up blacking out half way through which is a small blessing on its own. He comes to the next day and doesn't move much since it hurt to move.


	2. Oh God Why ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if anyone is wondering Dave is 5'3 and Bro is 6'2. The actual Dave was also 5'3 because he didn't get to go outside much because he was busy with other things. That and the fact that Bro wanted to keep him small as much as he could as well. Also for now on I am just going to refer to Dirk as Bro.

By the time Dave wakes he is dressed entirely in new clothes now, his old clothing are completely gone. There is a plate of cold hard pizza beside him, having sat there from the night before. And he is completely alone except for the creepiest puppet on earth watching him from a corner. Dave stares at the puppet feeling creeped out by it. Dave doesn't even move to check out his clothes. he rolls on his side before crying out softly in pain. He but had to turn around so he wouldn't have to look at that creepy ass puppet. His only warning is when the door is practically kicked open. Bro look far less compassionate and worried than he did last time, even though he carries a small gift wrapped box.  
His shoulders tense at the sound of the door being kicked in and doesn't move to look at the other. He feels the bed dip to show that the other had sat down on it. The younger blonde was hoping the other would just say whatever he wanted and leave. The one thing that he didn't want to think about was that the older male was going to murder him and then wear his skin as a shirt or something.

"I wish you didn't make me do that Dave." He strokes the boys arm "I don't like hurting you, but I need you to do as your told. For your own protection... Come on look at me." Well he doesn't seem to be trying to hurt him now "I thought of a great way to help you remember."

Dave winces as he turns around to face the other. Of course he was going to listen to the other since he was in loads of pain. He doubted anything that the other would get him to remember since he wasn't the person that the other was looking for. Bro hisses when he sees the damage. "Aw dude your face" brushes his hair aside and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his bruised eye. He sighs "Well we'll start it out easy. Who are you?"

The younger male flinches when the other goes to brush the hair out of his messed up face. He made no other move though besides that. "David Eli Wilkerson." He replied softly since his voice was pretty much gone. "Wrong. Your name is David Elizabeth Strider but you prefer to go by Dave." His fingers run through Dave's hair, gripping a lock in warning "Try it again. Who are you?"

Dave bites his lower lip while the other gripped a lock of his platinum blonde hair. "David Eli Wilkerson." He replied again. The response that he was giving the other was just a trained response. Bro sighs heavily "Dave now I know you're doing that on purpose. I guess I'm going to have to try something different." He Pushes him away, but not roughly, trying to roll him back as he was, faced away from him. "try to work with me lil man."

Dave lays there looking at the wall not knowing what more the other could want from him. 'As if I would work with that guy when I am obviously someone else and not whoever this Dave person is.' He thought to himself. Bro moves his hands quickly and firmly. He has Dave face down in the bed with the teens arms above his head. He straddles Dave to keep him from turning and he gets a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and puts them around Dave's wrist and threads them through the metal headboard. The younger male doesn't really fight since he doesn't have the energy to do so at this currently moment. Plus he wasn't too keen on getting another beating like the one from the night before.

"Good. Good job" He sits back on Dave's thighs. Bro pats his back in approval like one would do to a dog or small child that pleased you. "Who am I Dave?"

"I don't know." He replied truthfully. The teen didn't say what he actually wanted to say so he went with the safe option. Bro sighs "I'm Dirk Strider. I'm your Brother Dave. You've called me Bro since you could talk." He talks in soothing tones, petting his back, his hips, sliding his fingertips under the boys shirt. "Now try it again Who am I?"

"Bro." He replied not liking the others fingers going up his shirt at the moment. There was no telling what the other would do with them once they were on his skin.

"That's good fuck! That's so good to hear." His hands slide up Dave's back, pushing the shirt up and baring his skin to Bro's gentle lips "Now tell me your name, do it right this time." While Bro is kissing his back his hands are dropping to massage his rump. This is how he treats a brother?

"Dave Elizabeth Strider." He replies his voice shaking a bit. At this point the smaller blonde figured he would say just about anything to get the other to stop. It's funny the things you would do or say when your ass was on the line. He groans happily and lays over Dave's back. He hugs him lovingly. It would be touching if Dave couldn't feel something hard pressed against his ass "I'm so proud of you. Say it again. Say 'my name is Dave Strider'." The hand has slipped away from his ass, but has started to work on the buttons of his pants. The younger male bites his lower lip. "My name is Dave Strider." The teen knew if he didn't say it then he was afraid of being in a world of hurt even more. He could feel the other on top of his back and could also feel his pants being undone. He buries his head into the pillow.

A hot hand envelops Daves cock, stroking him lovingly "We'll be ok Dave, we'll get through this. I love you so much. Do you love me dave?"

He chokes back a sob before nodding his head not wanting to say it. Right now at this very moment he wanted to vomit because of what the other was doing to him. Bro cuddles his precious little brother, grinding softly against his ass though several layers of cloth. He concentrated hie efforts on Dave, on making him grow hard. Wants his little brother to feel good, to remember how much he loves his big bro. "I haven't had anyone since I lost you. Did anyone else touch you?"

Well there was the two girlfriends that he had not too long ago but other then that no one else in the past six months. The younger male just doesn't say a word since he was afraid that the other might do something to the two girls. "No." he lied.

"I know you missed me, even if you couldn't remember" cups his balls, rolling his fingers across them "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." nudges his pants further down to get them out of the way "I'll never let you go ever again."

He tries to move away from Bro's hand at the last comment. If Dave wasn't afraid before now he was freaked out because he had no idea what the other would do to him in order to keep him in one place. "Please stop." He begged the other finally turning his head just so he could speak.

"But you're so close to remembering Dave." Presses his thumb over the head of Dave's cock "you want me to stop touching you and teasing you like this?" kisses his shoulder reassuringly.  
"Stop touching me. It hurts, Bro." He said. Dave wasn't lying about the pain since being face down irritated the bruises on his face. He was really hoping that the other would stop.

Bro frowns "Don't lie to me Dave That doesn't hurt. I know it doesn't hurt. I could make it hurt if I wanted to." grips him harder and grinds into his ass "Don't you start fucking crying or I'm going to give you a reason to cry"

Dave bites back his pained noises by biting into the pillow as he fought down tears. At any other time he would crack a bite the pillow I am going in dry but right at this moment it seemed like that might happen. The older blond returns his attentions to Dave's cock. Expert fingers working their magic. He worried it might be too soon to bed his little brother, but surely its never too soon to make him feel good. He is determined to make the boy cum tonight so he'll remember how much he loves his big bro. Dave lets his body just take over since it was starting to feel good. While his body took the helm his mind retreated into the depths to wait for the coast to be clear. Any noise that were coming from him were muffled by the pillow. To him it feels like the other had been jacking him off forever when he finally released into the others hand. Bro is so pleased. "Dave, look at me Dave. You did good, such a good job." He tries to help Dave roll over without twisting his arms uncomfortably, wanting to hold him. Dave looks at the other, his mind was still on vacation as the other turned him over still wearing the handcuffs and laid down with him in the bed. Dave was then reminded of the box the other had brought but was afraid to ask because he was also afraid of what was in it.

"I brought some of your videos. You remember those? We used to make movies together. I would direct them and you were the star. You're kind of a celebrity on the internet. All of your fans got pretty worried when you disappeared" strokes his hair "You wanna watch one?"

"No thanks." He replied. Needless to say he wouldn't be shocked if the other ignored him anyways and still put the tapes in. The blonde wasn't sure he wanted to know what was on those tapes any ways or the type of fans that "he" had. "Tired huh? Well I guess we can do it later. Whats your name kiddo?" Seems like this is going to be a common test for him. He may catch the glint of a key in Bros hand. "Dave." He replied. Of course he had seen the small key in the others hand. In his mind he kept repeating his own name over and over again since he didn't want to forget it. He was glad though that the other wasn't pushing the movies onto him right now. "And who am I? do you love me?"Bro smiles as he leans close to him, waiting for the answer. 

"Bro and I..." Dave starts to say the last one and chokes unable to say something like that. Even if that one little saying would set him free he couldn't. The older male frowns a bit. "You what?" That tone again, that tone that says he has one last chance to make things right. "I love you." He replied already starting to know what that tone meant. Dave wanted out of the handcuffs though he was a bit more afraid of Bro. The tension eases from the older Strider's shoulders and his hands relax. He leans over "Kiss me lil man" He kisses him, fully expecting Dave to kiss him back, this is not the sort of kiss that should happen among brothers, not in the least. He returns the kiss softly. Dave couldn't believe that this man did stuff like this to his younger brother.Since he knew this is something family doesn't do though normally mothers don't blame their kids for their father leaving and having to get married again to another guy that was never home. Bro loves Dave so much that he was willing to do anything for the other and that even meant killing the teen if he ever tried to leave again which Bro wasn't going to let happen. Bro doesn't blame him for leaving, and he's already promised never to abandon him like that. Surely he can see he's so much better off here. The kisses are so tender and passionate. Dave has a real family here. Real love. As they kiss the cuffs loosen and Dave is free. He moves his hands and rubs at the wrist after the kiss is broken. To his horror the creepy puppet was now on the bed staring at him. Dave lets out a soft sigh before asking. 

"What is this thing and how is my mom doing?" He really didn't expect the other to answer any of his questions since bro really hasn't done that.

"Your kidnapper ain't so fine. I had a talk with her, let her know I didn't appreciate her being so cruel to you, But I didn't kill her. I know you aren't all better yet and that would make you upset. So I didn't...I should have..." shakes his head sadly "Anyway that's m'man Lil Cal. He helped me raise you. He missed you too." picks up the plushy hand and holds it out for Dave. "You ought to give him a little bump hello man. He's been worried sick."

Dave bites his lower lip and wisely doesn't point out the fact that the older male was the kidnapper not his mother. He was also a little upset about the fact that the other had talked to his mother because that didn't mean she was alright. He turns his attention back to the puppet and just looks at it.

The little plush fist edges close. Coooome ooon you know you wanna hit that "Aw don't leave him hanging little bro. You don't want to upset him do you?" smirks "He's never had my patient demeanor. Little hot-head this guy."

Dave looks at it again before giving the plush hand a fist bump just to get it away from him. He hoped that was the right course of action. Bro seems pleased and the bared teeth of the puppet rattle happily. Bro gives him an affectionate hug. "We're glad you're back. And don't worry. They aren't looking for you any more. " nuzzles his soft hair. "You ought to eat you know. You'll need your strength"

The noise the puppet made creeped him out. He tensed in the hug the younger male wasn't that big on been hugged because that normally meant he was about to get a beating or something a long those lines when he was with his mother. Dave then looks at the food that was hard from being out in the open all night. "Not hungry right not." He said softly. "Oh" he sounds so disappointed "well I brought you a present" offers him the little package he brought. "I know you'll love it." at least he isn't forcing him to eat. ... Yet

Dave looks at the package before debating on opening or not. The younger blonde opens it and stares at the contents inside said box. Two freshly severed and drained fingers. Though it can be hard to identify a person just by the shape of the finger, or the color of the manicure, the ring leaves little doubt. These are, were, his mothers fingers. Bro looks so proud of himself he could burst. "I know how you like to collect dead things, I thought you might like a little memento. So I saved you a couple pieces. "

The younger male feels his blood go cold at seeing the fingers. He had to fight back both the tears and urge to vomit. Even though the woman had hurt him on more then one occasion he still loved her because without her he would never be in this world. He puts the lid back on the fingers. "Why?" He asked silently.

Bro loved the fact that Dave looked so touched in his fucked up mind "Because I want you to know there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You're safe. No one is looking for you now. No one will ever find you and take you away from me ever again." smiles kindly "I wanted to bring you proof that old chapter in your life is over for good."

Dave moved and looked at the crazed man. Since he wasn't wearing shades his emotions were clearly shown. Anger and hatred was swirling through his crimson orbs. He was angry at himself and Bro since he had fallen for the other saying he wouldn't kill his mother. The comment that he made earlier now made sense. His mom my not have died right away but he was sure she could be now due to blood loss. Bro utterly misunderstands the look. "Now don't give me that look. I couldn't take her head and leave her alive. I told you, I'll find you a human head for your 18th birthday. You just have to wait"

"Why the hell would I want a human head or anything that once belonged to some else." Dave muttered pushing the box of fingers away from him. Needless to say Dave wanted the other to go away so he could vomit or maybe he should vomit on the other. The second notion sounded like a good idea. "Are you kidding? You've been bugging me for a head since you were six" He plays idly with the smaller male's hair "You want to come out and play some games? You've been in here a long time"

"No I am gonna pass." He retorted not wanting to be near the other any more that day. Dave had came to the conclusion that Dirk's younger brother was just as fucked up as the male in this room. Though he couldn't really blame the younger brother since that was all he knew due to being raised by this psycho. "Oh? eager for a little more private time" He grabs the back of his neck. "go on get on your knees, we'll see how much you remember" Bro almost hopes he's forgotten how to suck cock, it feels so good when he chokes. 

"No." Dave hissed out making no move to do as he told. He was not going to do anything the other told him to when it came to something like this. The other wasn't going to lie that he felt nervous with the hand on the back of his neck. "You really want to play this game again? or is this your way of thanking me. You know I always love it when you cry" rubs his neck "C'mon you remember right? say 'No Bro don't!'" he imitates Dave's plaintive wail. "'it hurt it huuurts'"

"Just leave me alone I am not your little brother." Dave snapped at the other glaring at the male. He moves quickly out of the others hold and off the bed in order to get away from the easily angered male. "Why Dave? Why do you insist on trying to hurt me?" rests his elbows on his knees and folds his hands in front of his lips."I only want whats best for you. I try so hard, I give you everything I have to give. But you only turn around and lash out at me." his brow is furrowed and he shakes his head. "Why..."

"Because I am not Dave. I am not your little brother. I have never seen you in my life and you hurt my mother. Sure she wasn't perfect but she was still my mother." He lashed out at the other male not caring how sad male felt. The younger male was tired of being quiet. He starts to make his way towards the door slowly keeping his eyes on the other occupant in the room.

Bro stands at his full 6'2 glory with Cal in hand. "Fine. You want me to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone." he walks forward, unhurriedly. The door is locked, he can beat against it all he wants, but it has a deadbolt, and bro has the key. Dave comes to a halt when his back hit the back of the door and he tries to twist the knob. When the door doesn't open he panics. Dave watches the other male that he was trapped in the room with at the moment.

Dave had best move fast to avoid Bro's open hand reaching for his head, if he gets a hold of the boy he will slam his head into the wall at his side again and again. The teen moves quickly when the other was within reaching distance. He moved around the small room trying not to get caught.

Bro sneers. Unlocking the door and slipping through with master ninja speed. The ungrateful little brat wants him gone? Fine he'll go! See how Dave likes life without his caring Bro to make him feel good! Dave can stay in his room! All he has with him is the clothes on his back, his bed, his slowly rotting gift, stale pizza on a paper plate, and a bare bulb above to illuminate it all. There is no window, no light switch, no way to tell night from day. There is a tiny bathroom, the sink is broken but he can drink from the toilet if he needs too. The lock is on Bro's side of the door, and are the hinges, and unbeknownst to Dave a hidden camera tucked in the palm sized air vent near the ceiling.

Dave watches the other leave and feels some relief and the it turns to dread. He spends a three days alone in the room before curling up on the floor. He was now mentally kicking himself for snapping at the other like that. Soon he began to fear that the other was just going to leave him hear to rot. What made that though even worse was the fact that no one would be able to find his body.


	3. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look more.... I am soo sorry. 
> 
> Also please note that I am fixing this up from a role play so I apologize that the flow is kinda strange. 
> 
> There may also be slow posting of chapters after this week since I will most likely be without a place to live since I am currently crashing at a friends place but I can't stay for much longer.

Dave watches the other leave and feels some relief and the it turns to dread. He spends the next three days alone in the room before curling up on the floor. He was now mentally kicking himself for snapping at the other like that. Soon he began to fear that the other was just going to leave him hear to rot. What made that though even worse was the fact that no one would be able to find his body.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days turns into a week, turns into two. There is no different day and night, no sound, no touch, only pain and the smell of rotting meat. The second week is drawing to a close when something finally happens. The light bulb goes out with a loud pop, plunging him into darkness. By that time Dave is delirious and begging for someone to help him. The darkness was making him worse and he had lost a lot of weight and he could barely move. He was slowly dying and he didn't want to die this way. He apologizing to no one and he doubted anyone could hear him in this place. He fought to stay awake because he knew if he went to sleep he wouldn't be waking up again.

Sometime during his delirium the light comes back. Bro has come back to him like some angel out of a dream. He gathers up the fragile bones of his little brother and cradles him like a precious treasure. He presses the nipples of a bottle to his lips, its covered in something wet but not water. Inside is a brew of Bro's own invention, nutritious and hydrating.(( Nutrient powder, Vegetable broth mixed with beef and chicken broth topped off with his sperm)) But he will only let him have a precious few sips for now so he wont get sick. Rocks him, humming a lullaby

He latches onto the nipple of the bottle. He gets a few sips before it is taken from him causing him to chase the precious liquid but is unable to do so. He was still delirious so he didn't know who was holding him but he thanked them because if they didn't he would have died. He calms down a bit hearing the humming. soon the nipple will be back. Bro will keep giving him a little at a time, careful not to let him drink himself sick. It's going to be a little while before Dave can handle solid foods again. An IV would do the job faster, but Bro doesn't mind taking his time. He can sit here and warm Dave in his arms forever. The other doesn't object just sucking on the liquid like a new born baby. He slowly starts to fall asleep after the contents of the bottle had been emptied. All Dave knew was that some one had saved him but he was also afraid that when he woke up this would have all been a dream and he was still actually stuck in that room.

When he wakes again he will be warm and comfortable, still curled up against his bro. He's been moved to a different room now. The soft sounds of Muppet babies reruns in the background somewhere behind him. He and his bro are stretched out on a couch in a new bare, water damaged room. Apart from the couch there is a table with a tv on, a disorganized pile of movies and games on the floor beside it. From where he sits he can see windows. Unlike the rest of the room the windows are actually decorated with very tasteful curtains and valance. It seems rather pointless though because the windows are boarded up so tightly not even a trickle of light can get through

The teen wakes up at some point to the sounds of the tv playing something. He watches it taking note that he was in a different location and also took note of the arms wrapped around him. He was able to move a bit but still not a lot since he had spent two weeks in that room with nothing but water. He couldn't bring himself to eat his mothers rotted fingers. He feels tears running down his face finding out that he was actually still alive. That fact was the only thing that mattered to him at this current moment.

A thumb wipes at his cheek. "Shhh. I got you." brings the bottle to his lips again "try a little more, you need the nutrients" The older male says softly. 'He is such a good big bro!' Is the though going though the older Strider's mind at that current moment. Dave sucks on the bottle after a few moments of it being brought to his lips. The scene to any normal person would be either doting or disturbing since the way Dave looked. At that current moment the teen looks a new born baby being bottle fed like this. 

He wipes away any stray droplets once the bottle is empty. "Don't try to talk yet, your throat is going to be sore. But do you need to go potty? " Its like Dave has been reborn. Bro kind of regrets throwing away the diapers now He nods his head slowly to the question. Dave didn't have the energy to be embarrassed by the fact that he had to basically rely on the other right now. He was just glad there was no diapers though the thought crossed his mind that it might be easier if there was since then he wouldn't need to worry about the other trying to hold him over a toilet or something else.

'Poor Dave.' He thinks looking at the small body that looked so weak right now, but Bro doesn't seem to tire of carrying him. He even shifts Dave to one arm so he can grab something from the hall as they pass. They don't go to the bathroom. Instead Bro squats in a closet. He lays Dave's legs over his own to keep them open and lets the rest of Dave's body recline against his chest. He places an empty basin between his knees and reaches around Dave's body to ope'n his pants. He holds it for Dave like he were a toddler. "Go ahead. "

It doesn't take long for the other to release the contents of his bladder. He noticed the door to a room with locks littering the door and he was afraid that he was being stuck back into that room. Once done Dave just stayed against the other. The younger male was sure though he stunk horribly since he hadn't had a shower in a while.

Bro Cleans him off. He doesn't mind the smell, since he is still worried that Dave might be to weak for showers. "Do you want to go back to sleep lil man? " brushes his hair out of his forehead. 'Lil man needs a haircut.' He thought to himself holding his small bundle gently. The other doesn't have to ask since the younger male was now passed out again. He didn't feel the other brushing his forehead. The down side to Dave being like this was that they were still at the first house and wouldn't be moving until he was healed enough to be moved without dying.

Some lessons are tougher than others, but Bro doesn't mind nursing the little guy back to health. It would be the same as when he took care of the teen when their parents left them. By night time he will have to settle him back in bed, but this time he leaves the door wide open. The light is still off but in the glow of the living room he can hear and sometimes see his big brother working out there. Always close by.

Dave woke up at some point again and freaked out see that he was put back in the room. He calmed down a bit when he saw that the door was open and not closed like last time. He was able to see movement outside the door instead of just seeing the door. Bro doesn't seem to notice him, still hard at work on a computer. to his side Dave will find Lil cal, his arms and legs wrapped around a bottle to keep it cozy.

Dave looks at the puppet and then bottle he slowly reaches for it and slips it into his mouth weakly. It was like this for three weeks until his health picked up. He was now able to sit up and walk a bit on his own. He was still a little week but he was a lot better then he was two weeks ago. Every step of the way Bro will come running at the slightest sound. He would bathe Dave by rubbing him with a warm wet cloth and soap. Every night he would tuck Dave in with kisses and lullabies. When Dave is walking he'll is so very proud. The older Strider is also there to help Dave up again if the other fell. Everyday Bro will ask him again. Who are you? Who am I? Do you love me? And if he gave the right answer he would be showered in affection and gentle care

Dave had answered every question correctly because he didn't want to end up like that again. He had learned his lesson on not to cross the other and if Bro was happy then he was safe. Slowly he was being to forget little details about his past life. His will to survive was stronger then keeping hold of identity.

Once he was walking again it wasn't uncommon for his Bro to add a little extra something to their bedtime routine, Touching him, even putting Dave in his mouth. Knows his little bro always sleeps better when he cums first. While they were resting or playing games he might sometimes take Dave's hand and put it on his own pants, maybe guide his fingers, showing them how to move At first Dave is reluctant but after the constant repeat of the activities he grows used to it. He is shocked when one day he is shoved into a van in the dead of night. He is put in the very back where no windows are as Bro drives away from the hide out to another location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the things that went on with Dave was most likely not correct but it is a story and I tried to keep it as close as I could before the human body gave out. I couldn't for the life of me find how long the human body could last without food but having water instead. 
> 
> Also sorry about the shortish chapter. 
> 
> On another note please check out my tumblr : Acidcatleon for more information on my situation


	4. Oh would you look at that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter four. It does exist.

They finally come to a stop when they are in front of a large apartment building in a part of town that was abandoned. Dave is amazed by the building that only looked like some high end up shady people lived in the complex. Bro and Cal will appear by his side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "How's it feel to be home at last?"

"good." He replied looking at the opposing building standing in front of him. Of course Dave wasn't too excited since he had no idea what horrors were in that building. Bro squeezes his shoulder as he points him towards the staircase, pointing him up "I arranged a surprise too. Your fans have been missing you like crazy, so we're going to put up a room to say hello and welcome back. You excited?"

Dave follows where the other had pointed. He was slightly nervous about this surprise and he knew it had something to do with the videos. "Yeah." He replied. Dave heads up the stairs and is confused on where to go.

Bro has to unlock the door anyway so he doesn't have to guess the apartment. Inside the small one-bedroom apartment isn't much larger than the one they left behind, but much more crowded. He may be surprised at the sheer number of sexy toys in the open. Dave follows behind the other and looks around the apartment. He was surprised by the sheer amount of sex toys and other objects that littered the small apartment. He shoves his hands into his pockets trying to figure out how anyone could live like this. The giant screen is pretty awesome though. Bro moves to it, fiddling with the controls. A face fills the screen. His face. Well something eerily close to his face. He's blonde, he has red eyes though perhaps a little more orange than his. It may be hard to remember exactly what his own face looked like since there had been no mirrors in their little prison apartment. Dave notices this and comes to the conclusion that there are cameras in the apartment. Though he wasn't going to lie the big screen tv was pretty awesome. He stands behind the futon that looked well worn out that had orange pillows and bedding on it.

Bro pushes play. it seems this is one of those videos he's been promised. His own face towering over him. The surround sound system pumping moans and whimpers into Dave's very bones. As the camera pulls back he can see the Dave on the screen is easing a finger into his ass 'like this bro?' 'yeah just like that...'

Dave's blood goes cold watching the video that was playing. He was in shock because the person on the screen looked a bit like him except the others eyes were a darker shade of red then his. The other also looked like he had more muscle then he did as well.

Bro is standing right behind him, watching with glistening eyes. "What do you think? You've always been pretty photogenic. You just shine on camera" the scene is already to change. Dave is bound and gagged, bucking and straining against the ropes as a vibrating toy torments him. The younger males eyes are wide and wondering if the other really expected him to do this. He already knew the answer was yes he was expected to do this and more. Dave was surprised the older male hadn't been arrested yet and then was disgusted with the perverts that got off on this shit. He didn't let the last thoughts show since he didn't want to upset the other.

A picture shows him afterwards, covered in red lines where the ropes had burned into his skin yet somehow angelically beautiful. the next video... hes so young! How old had he been when Bro started doing this to him? There was no toy inside of him, but a person. His head is tilted back and... make that two people now. Bro comes to sit beside him, putting an arm over his shoulders "You used to be scared, when you were little. Ah but you had me wrapped around your little finger in no time once you figured out just how beautiful you really are"

Dave watches the video in shock because the kid on the screen looked no older then six or seven. He didn't know how to respond to this though he didn't think Bro was expecting something out of him. The next video was of a preteen tied downed to a bench and then a toy was slowly being moved by a machine into his body. Bro leans onto Dave, one of his hands loosening Dave's pants as they watch. No one can listen to those lovely moans for long without getting aroused, just helping him along "I once left you on the fucking machine for two days when you were being a little shit. probably the only time you ever got enough of it."

Dave arches into the others touch ashamed that he was getting turned on by these videos that were playing. He shifts back some moaning soft as more videos played on the screen that he wasn't paying that much attention to any more. Dave has done everything. Toys, costumes, bondage, gang bangs. He is a professional by now! "Look" a wonderful shot as Dave is covered in cum, slyly licking a little off his fingers for the camera. Bro has begun to pull Dave into his lap, discarding his pants entirely. Dave glances at the screen in order to see that scene. He doesn't fight the other when his pants are discarded and he is pulled into the others lap. He could feel the prominent tent in the others pants.

Bro pulls off Dave's shirt and nuzzles his neck "They're watching you y'know. there are cameras here and they're all watching you be a slut" rubs his thighs, spreading them wider for their unseen audience. Dave glances around the room for cameras but didn't see any. He felt even more exposed by the fact that his legs were being held wide apart giving the views a good view of him. His dick is hard and dripping some precum do to the others attention to it. Bro slides his hands up to press on his nipples "I've been letting you recover, but I cant wait forever. I want to fuck you Dave. Fuck you wide open just like on the screen. Do you want it Dave?"

The small nubs slowly begin to harden under the others fingers. "no." He replies shaking his head along with his answer. Though after both the action and word escaped he instantly regretted it because he was afraid of what is going to happen to him now. "That's too bad Dave. You wont have much fun if you don't want it" Bro pinches his nipples hard, hissing in his ear "Because its going to happen. And I'll do it for me, not for you. Do you understand? It's gonna hurt... Are you sure you don't want it?" He ask palming the younger teen's balls. Dave lets out a pained noise at this before saying, "yes bro I want it." He would rather it be painless as possible then to have it hurt. The last punishment was still fresh on his mind and he never wanted to go through that again.

The older male moves a hand that dips lower and he starts pushing a finger against Dave's ass in reward "you know I couldn't find the video of you and the dogs. A shame, God you know how to beg so good when you really have to" Bites his shoulder as movie Dave is being caned. One nip for every thrash of the stick. While Dave is nice and distracted he slips lube from his pocket. This was well planned and he did imply it would hurt less.

Dave was glad the other didn't find that video because he was sure he would be puking up the contents of his stomach. He lets out a soft cry at the bite marks and never notices the other getting the lube as his hips started to rock back on Bro's finger. His cock was hard but he had learned that he wasn't allowed to touch it unless he was told he could or begged for it. Bro was pleased since they had spent a lot of time when Dave was healing that he wasn't allowed to touch himself without permission. That cock was Bros cock, it didn't really belong to Dave just because it was on his body, same with that pretty little hole of his. He hadn't really trained Dave's hole as well as he had his cock. He applies a little of the cold lube to his fingers and forces in a second almost right away. Sadly stretching Dave is bound to be uncomfortable for him since he is out of practice. Bro certainly didn't do this because Dave squirms against his crotch when he's in pain. Dave lets out a pained hiss and tries to move away from the intruding fingers causing him to brush against the others crotch trying to get away from the pain. Tears were being to well up but they didn't fall yet. His cock had wilted a bit due to the pain. His body wasn't used to what the other was doing to it.

Bro groans "Relax, just relax. Its ok. Tell me how much you like it lil man. You love my fingers in your ass" He pumps him to help his erection along despite the pain. Someday he'll remember how much he likes pain. The younger male relaxes a bit more while the other brings him back to full hardness. "i...like it...bro." He moaned out which was partially true since the pain had given away to pleasure. He moves his hips in order to met the others fingers and to brush against Bro's harden length that was trapped in a layer of fabric.

"That's right. Because you're a slut Dave." Bro says as he slides his fingers deeper and curls them and pulls, looking for a special spot "A filthy fucking slut. What are you Dave?" Kisses his neck, biting little marks into his skin. Dave's back arches at the other hitting his prostate. "a dirty slut." The pain didn't bother him so much anymore at the moment. Sadly the pain was starting to turn him on even more. The older male teases him there before he scissors his fingers to loosen the muscles. "Yes, say it again" To slow its too slow! He can take a third finger already. He nudges Dave's hips forward to give his fans a better view of his gaping little hole "The world is listening, tell them all"

The teen's red eyes are glazed over a bit as he looks forward and says, "I am a slut." some where in the world was watching this sick scene and getting off to it. They were enjoying watching some poor teen get violated for their own pleasure. Dave rocks back on the fingers sweat making his skin glisten. Close enough. three quick fingers is good enough for this hungry slut. Bro lifts Dave, shifting him aside so he can free himself from the confines of his pants. He grabs the back of Dave's head, winding his fist in that pretty blonde hair, and brings him up for a deep kiss.

Dave returns the kiss in a daze not disturbed by the slight pain he felt in his hair. Dave knew the other was big from the times he was to jack the other off and he was worried that it was going to rip him apart. Bro hopes its going to rip him apart. Still he is not frugal with the lube. If nothing else it will help him fit into a poorly stretched hole. He lifts Dave's leg and presses him against the arm of the futon. growls "Its ok to scream slut" His only warning before Bro starts pushing into his ass. Dave lets out a scream at the pain. Tears slips out of his eyes. He feels like his being split in half when the other is full inside of him. "it hurts... take it out. Please Bro." He begged the other.

The older male massages his ass and thigh roughly, opening his leg and holding him up so the camera can see as much of him as possible. "Fuck Dave! Your little whore hole feels too good! " He pulls back and thrusts roughly, hard enough to rattle his entire body. "Everyone wishes they could have this hole, they're touching themselves thinking about you. But its MINE" punctuated with another vicious thrust. Dave bites down on his arm to keep the cries of pain down. He lets out a strangled cry at the vicious thrust that had him scrambling for purchase on the futon. He kept begging until his voice was hoarse. To him it didn't seem like there was going to be an ending and he was no longer hard due to the pain that he was feeling right now.

Bro has to get out some of his excitement and pent up desire, but he is able to control himself after a while, slowing his rough fucking and loosening his hands, though his fingers have all left deep bruises by now. He moves him again, letting him kneel in front of the glass coffee table, Dave can easily and comfortably prop himself upright with his hands. Bro has finally remembered his promise, he slows to a gentle pace, Reaching around to help Dave appreciate the brotherly bond "See how much nicer it can be when you don't argue with me Dave? How much better your whole life is?"

Dave props himself on the coffee table using it to center himself. He could feel bruises forming where Bro had been griping him a bit too roughly. He is silently crying and he nods his head at what the other said. "Sorry, bro." He says loud enough for the other to hear him. He slowly gets hard again with the slower pace. To the people watching it looked like Dave was nothing but a dog to them that was just getting put in his place. "No Dave. You're not sorry yet." kisses his shoulders with misleading tenderness "You will be. But first...." First hes going to make him feel good, make him moan. "God Dave you're so pretty when you cry"

The younger male shivers at the comment tears still streaming but not as abundant now. After a few minutes of the slow pace Dave lets out a moan feeling good from the attention. Bro grabs Dave's hair again, pulling his head up as he speeds up slightly, trying to help him adjust to a better pace and if not... if not he should give the camera a beautiful expression "Your fans are going to be so happy Dave. You're going to be open for business soon, Earning your keep. Maybe you'll actually be worth the trouble for once".

Dave didn't like the sound of that but he really didn't have a say in the matter. He arches his back in order to take some pain away from his hair. He adjusts to the other pretty quickly moaning and looking better then some of the porn stars you see on videos or HBO.

'Such a natural!' Bro thinks He decides to tease his little bro, pulling nearly out and stilling the hand on his cock. He waits, to see what his little porn star will do. The younger male notices the stillness and how the other had nearly pulled out. Dave felt like he was being tested and he didn't want to fail the test so he started to thrust back onto Bro's length. He was basically fucking himself. He was moaning each time he hit his prostate. Bro smiles and rewards Dave's wise choice with a sudden buck directly against his prostate, pumping him enthusiastically. Moans in delight. Such a perfect little brother. "Lil Cal's getting jealous I bet. Maybe he'll take you next."

Dave moans loudly his mouth slack as he meets the others thrusts. "need to cum..." he begged the other. Dave had tuned out the Lil Cal comment because he could care less right now. He could care less about the so called viewers as well. "No Dave." He knows better now than to cum without permission "You aren't allowed to cum before me" Though he has made the ultimatum he seems to be doing everything he can to force Dave to cum, trying to hit his prostate with every short thrust, Jacking him off without pause.

Dave bites his bottom lip trying so hard to not cum. More precum leaks out of the slit but that is about it. He is currently putting all of his concentration in trying to hold out as long as he can. The viewers could see the desperation on his face as he tired so hard to stop the inevitable. Dave never stood a chance. Bro smiles wickedly when he finally forces the boy to cum for the cameras, and against orders. A perfect excuse to add a punishment to the show. "Dave!" Sounds so angry, so disappointed.

Dave was wearing a distressed expression. "I'm sorry bro I didn't mean too." He rambled out. Dave knew the other did this on purpose and he was proud at himself for holding out for as long as he could. The viewers currently watching were excited to see what would happen to the boy. Bro pulls away from Dave and shoves him onto the table "How do you expect to survive a night out if you keep cumming so easily? Fuck Dave" He picks up his pants, sliding his belt out "Why do you have to make me do this? You think I like hurting you? Tell me Dave, how many do you think is fair for this?"

The teen meets the table with a thud. "20." He replied. Dave had learned never ask for one digit numbers because that was normally tripled until they were in the double digits and the double digits were normally doubled. The teen seriously thought the other got off on this shit and would have found a reason to do this anyways. He scoffs "Disobeying me? on camera? I'll let you off easy and give you a choice" Grabs his hair again and pulls his head as far back at it will go to hiss in his ear. Either 50, or just 20... with the other end"

Tears began to well up again at the rough treatment in Dave's eyes. Either one he picked he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a few days. "50." He answered. In his mind though he felt that this was unjustified but he didn't voice that thought which on his part was smart. He lets go and stands "Count em out lil man" He doesnt hold back. Loves seeing each new red stripe on Dave's skin, knows this is what the people paid to see

He counted out each blow clawing at his arm when the pain got worse as the belt met his abused over and over again. Dave didn't even realize when it was over all he felt was throbbing pain in his back side. Its a strange change when soft cool hands stroke his hair and caress his welts. "Good job lil man. You took your punishment like a pro, I'm real proud of you." there's a smile in his voice. "I know it seems a little impossible and unfair, but someday you'll see its all for your own good. You'll be able to stay hard for days in no time at all and you'll love it." He tilts Dave's face up for the cameras and gives him a gentle kiss "Do you love me Dave? Are you grateful now that you understand? "

Dave chokes back a sob when the other touches the welts that were now throbbing with pain. He barely makes out what the other is saying. He feels his head being moved and he looks at the other. "I love you Bro, and I am sorry." He replied keeping his eyes on the other. The camera could clearly see the tear marks coming down his face. It clearly picked up his red eyes as well. One thing Dave was hopeful for was that this might be over with soon.

"I know kiddo. I know" He wipes at his tears with tender affection. what a good brother he is. "But you still have a job to finish. So how do you want to finish it?" figures he'll give the kid a choice since he's behaving so well now.

The younger male looked at the other. He was been given a choice and he had no idea on what to do. He knew that he had to think of something quick though. "I .... " he chokes on the words that had been forming. The older male rubs a finger over his little hole "Think fast, This is going to burn after being spanked so well.One." slips just the tip in, teasingly "Two..."

He let's out a pained hiss. Dave wasn't too keen about being fucked again. "Can I give you a blow job?" He asks.

The older male fluffs the younger male's hair "Smart move there lil man" Stands, looking down at him over crossed arms "Only if you say please reaaal nice"

He didn't mind the other messing with his hair. He felt relieved but didn't show it when the other was standing in front of him. "Please can I suck your cock." He asked sounding coy like. "Please what?" Bro nudges his cheek with his dick, leaving a little smear of fluid. "I don't want to wait to long, I'm all covered in your nasty ass smell"

"Please daddy..." he says hoping he was right on this. The younger male eyes are down cast a bit. Bro seems surprised, but satisfied nonetheless, presses his cock against Dave's lips in acceptance. "Open wide baby boy"

Dave opens his mouth in obedience. He inwardly gags at himself. This was his first time doing this. Sure he has had it done to him so he has a basic idea on what to do.

Unfortunately Bro seems to expect him to respond like a pro, grabbing his head and rolling his hip to hit the back of his throat right away. Dave makes an choking noise when the other hit the back of his throat. Dave's gag reflex wasn't as trained as the person on the screen was. Bro groans "Oooh fuck it's like you're a virgin all over. Choke on it like a whore" He grips Dave's hair tightly and tries to force himself deeper, even if he has to block off Dave's air, he is determined to get down that tight twitching throat. "I'm going to fuck that pretty face of yours"

Dave's airways twitch around the others length. Tears start to stream down his face due to the lack of air flow. Sure he was breathing from his nose but it wasn't enough. Bro pulls back, letting Dave pay a little attention to his head while he catches his breath. But he never quite lets Dave catch up, always yanking his head back down to choke him. He toys with him for a while, moaning every time his throat twitches around his head. Less and less often does he bother to let Dave breath, more and more using his mouth. When he mashes Dave's nose into his pubic hairs for the last time, he's cums with a roar. Dave might find himself hard pressed to keep conscious as he simply wont let go Dave is forced to swallow the load that was released down his throat. He could feel the darkness sneaking up on him. He fill succumbs to the darkness and passes out due to the lack of air.

'Aw' He thinks. Bro is so proud of his little man, after smearing a little cum on his face for a lovely final shot he'll bid everyone farewell and gather poor Dave up for a good cleaning. He'll draw him a lukewarm bath and tend to every sore and bruise with the utmost care. Dave comes around while in the bathtub confused. He remembers being in the living room and everything else. He looks down at the water after figuring out that he had passed out and badly needed to brush his teeth. Bro is kneeling beside him, keeping Dave's head supported in one hand and cleaning him with the other.."Easy kiddo. You had a tough day, just relax and try not to move around too much" Cups water in his hand to rinse the soap off his chest. Dave calms down and let's the other bathe him. He finally works up the courage to ask the other this but he had to word it where Bro wouldn't try to drown him. "How come I was taken from you?"

The older male freezes, but there is no anger in his face, only deep and profound sadness. "Maybe it was too much to hope you wouldn't ever remember... Can you promise you wont be mad at me?" Bro rests his hand on Dave's chest, just needs to feel that reassuring heartbeat under his fingers. "Yeah I promise." He replies his voice soft since his throat hurt. Dave was surprised the other actually seemed sad about what he had asked. This had him curious because it would explain why he had been kidnapped in the first place.

"I can make excuses... I got absorbed in business, i was tired, but the real truth is I was a bad brother. I was neglecting you and I'm sorry" Runs his knuckles softly against Dave's jaw affectionately. "You started talking to some disreputable people and they talked you into leaving to teach me a lesson. I always protected you from the dangerous of the world before, how could you know they....they...." He has to look away, hanging his head. He seems so crushed, a very different from the one who was abusing him just a little while ago. "I didn't even realize what was happening until you were gone." He pulls Dave up to a hug, not even caring that he's getting wet "I swear Dave I'll never neglect you again. I'll always make time for you. Just never leave me again."

The younger male listens to what the other says. "Sorry and I promise." He said returning the hug. It would seem that the actual had fallen for a trap and was murdered or something like that. When Bro was like this he didn't mind the male so much. He disguises his tearful tone with a laugh. "You're getting me all wet lil bro. Come on, lets put you to bed and get you all fixed up." grabs a towel and uses it to muss Dave's wet hair. Dave let's go of the other and stays still while the other dries him off. He is then in another room that was covered in various things. His eyes landed on a computer on the far end of the room. He doubted it connected to the internet though. Bro will make him lay on his stomach and rub potent smelling ointments into his back before he lets Dave relax. "Try to get some sleep lil man. I'm going to edit your new masterpiece. Do you want Cal to stay with you tonight?"

The teen lays on his stomach feeling oddly tired. "No thanks." He said through a yawn. His eyes were drooping close by the time the other was done rubbing ointment on his backside. He was fearful on what tomorrow would bring. Bro slips out, but leaves his door open so he won't be completely in the dark. He decides to let Dave sleep in tomorrow. He worked really hard today. Already his fans are clamoring for attention. its all bro can do to calm them down. They will have to satisfy themselves watching Dave sleep for now. He can talk to them tomorrow is what Bro tells the people. Dave sleeps peacefully through out the night unaware of the fact that people could watch him do so.


	5. Give a Dog a Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is Chapter Five. Warning Dave does get fucked by a dog and used as a public cum dumpster in this chapter.

He sleeps peacefully through out the night unaware of the fact that people could watch him do so.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was the next day around noon and fights the urge to cry out when he sat up. The younger male looks down as the events from the night before comes rushing back to him. Fortunately no one invades his room or disturbs his breakdown. Only Cal seems to watch him for now, smiling in a corner. His room is just as it was last night Messy, packed with electronics and photo equipment. A collection of dead things in jars and of course his computer. He notices the puppet and just out rights ignores the creepy thing. He slowly gets out of the bed and walks towards the computer. Luckily for him it wasn't password protected. He clicks on the internet browser and let's out a breath seeing that he can connect. He goes to his email and sees that his few friends were trying to figure out where he was. He goes to answer it but stops. There's so much to be found on the computer. It seems Dave had a vast collection of his personal photography, his own escape. As well as a chat client, a collection of pirated movies, a web comic of his own making... ugh a pretty terrible one at that. In fact a photo editing program is still open with the latest photograph still on it. A shot from the roof, where Bro stands silhouetted against an angry red sky, looming over a dead crow... and something open in the encryption that's more than just code? This kid was weird for sure. Dave is looking at the photo and then encryption. He had come to the conclusion that the owner of this computer was strange as fuck. He looks for an encryption programs and finds nothing that could help. He sighs and turns off the monitor. He let's out a pained hiss still feeling the pain in his lower bottom. His stomach makes a loud noise alerting the younger male that he was hungry. He gets up and heads out of the room in search for food.

Bro lounges on his futon, wearing only jeans. He doesn't look up but he waves over his head. "Hey lil' man." absorbed in the barrage of comments hoping for an encore. Dave might want to be careful in the kitchen, everything seems to be sharp and spring loaded He mutters a hello and goes into the kitchen. He is able to dodge some of the swords that came falling out and groans when he sees nothing but a rotting hand in the fridge. He slams the door no longer feeling hungry."Hey come here, they want to see you" beckons him over "Your new film is blowing up" He seems to be in a good mood at least. Dave bites back his retort and goes over to the other. He stands next to the other nervous at that very moment. Bro tugs him down to sit beside him, cuddling the smaller boy to his chest so they can both see the screen. In one section Dave can see himself and bro on the web camera. In another section a screen runs some sort of advertisement. and along one side is a barrage of posts in an open chat room, all welcoming Dave back and showering him with compliments. "Wave hello to your fans"

He winces when he is yanked down to sit. Dave looks at the web cam and was kinda glad that it was only video on their end and he couldn't see the people who gotta off on this shit. He barely reads what is being said to him. He waves at the camera.

Bro reads each one carefully for him "Ok Easy now. Dave isn't ready for any group functions yet, though he will be entertaining private parties, both online and in person, by the end of the week." At the corner of the screen the advertisement finishes and the movie begins Dave's new show. It will give him a hint as to where the cameras are hidden, it seems like the whole living room is packed with them. There's even a camera under the glass table that gives a fabulous look at his bobbing cock. Everyone admires how real the tears look, though Dave always was a good crier. Dave turns away from the video not wanting to watch it and little did the those people know that the tears where real. The blonde wasn't excited about having to do the private parties and the online viewings. How could someone live like this or want to live like this having to preform for the likes of pervs. The older Strider nudges him "Pay attention, You're the one they're here to see" Starts rubbing his thigh. "You should be thankful for all this love you're getting" smirks "Look, someone wants to see you touch yourself"

He looks at Bro. Dave shakes his head no at the touch himself comment. He could careless about the so called 'love' he was getting because he didn't want to take part in this fucked up shit again. He couldn't believe he had let it happen the first time.

"You turning shy on me again? Come on now." The hand on his thigh creeps higher and starts to touch Dave anyway. Bro is willing to do it for him. "Pipefan413 is one of your biggest fans. You always loved being with him and his son. You don't want to let him down do you?" Pulling Dave's clothing aside to reach him "Ooo look at that, some people already think you should be punished again"

Dave moves to stop the others hands. He did not want this fear be damned. He then makes a vital mistake and shoves the laptop away causing it to snap shut and break. The blonde haired male moves away from the other as fast as he could because he didn't know what would happen to him for his latest blunder. Bro sits still, frowning and fixing him with a look that could cut stone. "Just what. The fuck. Was that?" He has gone too far this time. Much too far. Dave doesn't reply he just stands there glaring at the other while watching the other for any movement. He wanted to stand the chance of making it a little hard to get to him. The older male sighs and leans forward, elbows on his knees. "I know you don't remember a lot Dave. Do you remember when you were five, and you had to go to the foster care because I didn't make enough money to take care of you?"

The younger male shakes his head no at that. How could he remember something if he wasn't the person that Bro thought he was. He wonders why the state never kept the actually Dave because he was sure the other teen would have been safer. "You don't understand everything I do for you is for your own good. And if you keep fighting me I cant help you. Its like... like you don't even want to be my little brother." Stands. His words seem sad but his tone rings dangerously "I'm not even sure you deserve to be my little brother"

Dave watches the other and bites his lower lip. He slowly backs up when the other started to advance towards him. Dave was scared now because of the others tone. He wants to say something but can't find the will to do so. Bro doesn't yet touch him, but he hisses in Dave's face "Take off your clothes" The eyes burning over the top of his shades are a fiery orange and full of death. Dave jumps and takes off his clothes quickly looking down when he was done. He was shaking a bit at the look in the others eyes. The older male snatches the clothes away from Dave and walks away. He goes to Dave's room, closing the door behind himself. Its time for some changes. Meanwhile Dave is left all alone with the broken computer and a grinning puppet. The teen shivers a bit at being naked in a room filled with cameras and a creepy ass puppet. Dave doesn't dare move from the spot that he was standing in since he didn't want to piss the other off even more. When Bro comes back out he circles Dave, checking to make sure he hasn't moved. "If you're going to act like an ungrateful little bitch, then that's what you're going to be. You understand? You want to be my little brother again you're going to have to earn it. YOU FUCKING GET ME?"

Dave looks at the other and nods his head in understanding. He was currently scared shitless at the moment not being able to trust his voice. He was shaking slightly and had cringed when Bro had raised his voice. Bro kicks the back of his knees. "Dogs don't stand Davey" Going to make him pay! and after they had such a touching moment last night, he's deeply hurt that Dave would pull this now. "They don't stand, they don't talk, they do as their told and they don't complain."

The younger male lets out a pained noise when the other kicks his knees, he falls to the ground harshly. Dave could feel the carpet biting into his skin at the fall. To say the least he was deeply regret his current course of action and was also deeply worried about what Bro had in store for him.

The older male slips something around Dave's neck, its heavy, thick and bulky. Some sort of dog collar. He grips Dave's hair "This is going to be a little reminder to you. Say 'Yes Bro'" More than a little reminder, as soon as Dave speaks the shock collar will teach him a very painful lesson. He looks up at the other with fear swirling around his red orbs he quickly does as he is told. "yes.. bro." he says only to receive a painful shock. He falls forwards a bit clutching at the device that was around his neck. There were tears forming since he couldn't vocalize his pain unless he wanted another painful shock to his system. The older male hooks something to the collar and yanks Dave upright by his neck. He waves a little device under his nose. "You see this? This is the control. I can turn it off and let you speak only when I want you to. I can use it to punish you, even if you don't speak. And I can always ALWAYS find you if you try to hide from me."

Dave makes a pained face when he is yanked up right. His eyes look at the device in the others hand. He nods his head in order to show Bro that he understood what he was saying to him.

"Come on. We're going for a walk." turns towards the door, half dragging the boy along behind him. 'Was Bro really taking him outside like this?' Dave thought afraid. "I think its time for the world saw the real you."

Dave had no choice but to follow unless he wanted to be chocked. He really didn't want to be paraded outside where people to see but he had little to no choice. They came to a stop in a park where there was a small group of people and their dogs. While on the way to the park a bunch of people would stop and stare but did nothing to free the teen from the intimidating male that was holding his leash.

Bro knew his way around well. He knew the places where people would understand their special bond. He knows Dave's knees would be bruised and possibly bloody by now from crawling. He leads him to a public water dish for dogs and instructs him to drink. Distantly Dave can hear a few people snickering, laughing at this crazy boy on a leash. Even snapping pictures.

The now naked teen drinks out of the water dish complete humiliated. There were a few tears streaming down his face. Both his hands and knees were bloody and bruised and it hurt just being on them let alone moving with them. As Dave drinks something cold probes at his butt. Even Bro has to burst out laughing with everyone else as the strange dog gives him a good sniff and an experimental lick on his balls.

The naked male jumps and lets out a surprised noise only to get shocked from the collar. He glares at the dog hoping the look would make it go away. He sits down and pulls his knees to his chest in order to protect himself from any more animals. Bro jerks his collar. "Hey don't be rude now. He was just saying hello. Maybe you better say hello back" A pretty girl with red hair comes up next to bro to get a better shot with her camera phone. Seems its her dog.

He lets out a chocked sound before using his hands to stop himself from pace planting into the concrete. He looks at bro and then the woman. There was no way he was going to say hello to the dog. Bro laughs "Now you think you're too good for that dog huh. I'll show you what you're good for. Get your ass back in the air and let him sniff" Grabs the back of his neck roughly "Let everyone see what a good little bitch you are"

Dave has no choice but to do as he is told with the other holding his neck so roughly. His ass is in the air letting the dog and his owner see. He could hear the jeers from the others in the park as they watched was going on. The dog decides to assert its dominance over this new bizarre male. It climbs onto his back clumsily and starts humping at his ass. Snickers and jeers turn into howls of laughter. Bro compliments Dave on being a true bitch as something probes dangerously close to Dave's dry ass.

Dave is a shivering and humiliated mess. He starts to shake more when he feels something probing his dry back side. He prayed to whatever god that was listening that he wasn't about to get raped by a dog. Poor Dave, the only god watching him now is his brother. And he makes no move to stop this. He even smiles when the large dog forces itself on the small shivering boy, scratching his sides and humping wildly deeper and deeper into him. much to the delight of the strangers around him. Someone swears this is going on YouTube.

Dave is crying out in pain ignoring the shocks from the collar. He is trying to get away from the dog but that is only making it worse. Dave swears he can feel something swelling into his already abused hole. He voice had long since left him and his face is covered in tears and the animal pounds into him with wild abandon. It seems to last forever, the large knot of the dogs cock swells securely into place as it shivers over him, filling him with new and foreign things. The dog snarls and snaps in his ear, nipping him in triumph. At last it seems like it might be over. The dog moves off his back. But the fist sized knot inside of him does not shrink. it only tugs painfully as the dog maneuvers itself off, and stands ass-to-ass with him. "Uh-oh. Looks like you got yourself knotted Davey. You're going to be stuck like that for bout' 20 minutes. You probably shouldn't have let that happen." playfully tisking.

His face is buried in the ground and he is in a state of shock. He just wants this to be over. Finally the 20 excruciating minutes are over and the dog pulls out causing some of the watery cum to leak out of his gaping hole. Dave wants to pass out so bad but just seem to not be able too. He had heard a comment from another dog owner saying that the bitch must have enjoyed it from how worn out and used he looked at the moment. Bro had even left him there alone to grab a coffee. But he returned in plenty of time for the big moment. He pats Dave's head proudly. "He's a born bitch. In fact he's going to prove it by spending the night in the special bathrooms tonight. I posted the announcement and I heard he's already got a queue waiting for him.".

The smaller eyes widen at this statement. Dave doesn't dare glance up at bro because he was afraid the other would just ignore him. He was also afraid that he wouldn't make it through this night alive or intact. A valid fear. Bro has started walking without waiting for him to rise, tugging the leash he will drag Dave along if he must. "This is going to be better than your last year at school before I pulled you out. That was when everyone found you out." smirks "You were everyone's bitch for a while there, but when the football teams decided to make you part of your games. I've never actually seen anyone fucked to death, but it came pretty close then didn't it." He yanks the leash roughly "And all because you thought it would be funny to tell a teacher. Well you were right. Was funny as hell."

The teen held back his pained noises when he was dragged gaining more scrapes and bruises on his body. He finally able to get up right before he was brought to a bathroom. What the other was saying seemed like a horrible idea on the real Dave's part but maybe a way to get away from the abusive male that was currently yanking him around. He finally gets to look at the other and there are tears streaming down his face as his leash was tired to something. He was basically pleading and apologizing to the other with his eyes.

The older Strider pauses in front of a windowless door in an alley. He crouches and grabs Dave's hair roughly. "I did everything for you, I devoted my entire life to you and you spit in my face. You don't know what the world is like without someone to protect you, someone who cares about you. You have been cruel and uncaring to everyone who loves you. Even your own fans. And you expect me to forgive you for a few tears?? Do you think you deserve to be forgiven?"

Dave closes his eyes painfully at the hair pulling. Right at this moment he felt like he didn't deserve anything and looks down. Dave felt lower then dirt and had basically given up on getting mercy from anyone. He had basically gone from one abusive person to one sick fuck and he was wishing for death more then ever right now. He knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon though.

Bro opens the door and pushes Dave in. The room is dark, it smells of filth, sweat, and sex. Bro pulls him up and sits him on a hard rack. He straps the boy into position, Arms secure, legs spread, Reclined back to show his lovely drooling ass that was still leaking the watery cum to the world. He slips something into Dave's mouth. A ring that forces his mouth open and a ball that sits inside the ring to stifle his voice He strolls to the wall, picking up a length of hose "I'm turning the shock off. Some of these boys will want to hear you scream." He directs the freezing spray at Daves exposed ass. Time to clean him up. His screams are muffled by the gag as he is roughly cleaned up. By the time the ordeal of the cleaning is over his head was hanging low barely awake. He was cold and felt exposed. What was worse about this whole thing there was nothing he could do about it. All Dave could do is wait for the torture to begin and to end. Bro places his hands on Dave's cheeks. "I don't want to go Dave. I just... I wish you didn't force me to do these things. Its really hard on me. And after I spent all that time trying to save you." Sighs "I'm so tired Dave" He kisses him softly "Please, try to be a good boy and make me proud. Don't hurt us anymore. Can you do that?"

Dave nods his head looking up at the other. Dave was afraid but at the moment he just wanted to make the other happy because He was learning if Bro was happy then he wouldn't be harmed so much and the other would also make up for hurting him afterwards.Bro walks away, leaving him in the cold dark room all alone to wait. He's left pinned in place for nearly a half an hour before anyone joins him. A stranger, but he doesn't seem unkind, he runs his fingers over Dave's body in a soothing motion. "What happened Dave? You told me you were going to go, why did you change your mind?"

Dave is stuck there cold and alone in the dark. This was slowly starting to remind him of the time when he was locked in that room for almost three weeks. He tenses when he hears foots steps coming his way. He looks at this stranger confused by the kindness that he was being showed. "Do you want me to take you away from here? Like we talked about you know? You don't deserve what that guy does to you." brushes his hair back softly. Dave shakes his head afraid of what would happen to him if Bro came back and found him missing. Dave was more scared of Bro then he was wanting his freedom.

A wise decision especially considering who arranged this little meeting but the man seems sympathetic "We all missed you pretty bad. Not too many of your fans can afford to come see you in person like this. I don't know who most of those bastards out there are" Kisses his cheeks "It cost me a bundle but I just had to come see you before they got to you" strokes his stomach soothingly. "I don't want you to be hurt son. If nothing else this will all go easier if you're prepared beforehand. Would you like that?"

He nods his head yes. He was drooling a bit from the gag that was in his mouth and his jaw was starting to hurt a bit. He figured Bro was watching from somewhere. Dave's head hangs low when the other touches his stomach. He was grateful though for any help he could get so he wasn't in pain but he figured even if he was prepared it would still end up hurting by the end of this. "Not even lube" the man tisks as he looks around "Like you're some beast. I came prepared just in case. I'll leave it, promise." He takes the bottle from his pocket and squirts some into his hands, wringing then to warm it. "You must have made him pretty mad, poor boy" slides a fingertip into his ass, taking his time and letting Dave relax at his own pace. Dave tenses a bit since he was still hurting from the dog and the beating from the night before. Dave starts to relax when the other wasn't forcing him and letting him relax. The one thought that kept running through his mind was who the hell this man was. He turns his head in order to glance at the other.The teen lets out a pained noise when the man adds another finger once he was comfortable with the first finger.

"I'm sorry son, I'm sorry." strokes his hair "You know... you seem different. I don't know how to explain it, but something about you has changed." The man looks honestly confused. Dave looks at the other hoping the man gets that he isn't the same person. He tries to say so but it comes out muffled from behind the gag. "Shhh its alright. You look as lovely as ever." Pushes a third finger into him, still trying to be gentle but he knows he cant be all day about this, fortunately it seems he's already had something in there that started the job. But he doesn't lift the gag and he doesn't seem to get it

The teen lowers his head in defeat and slowly starts to feel good from the other preparing him. His mind slowly starts to wander in order help him get through this day because it was going to be a long one. The man doesn't simply use him for pleasure, he cares about how Dave feels and takes his time to make him feel especially good. This may be the first time Dave has made love with a man. "John misses you too. He worries about you. We all do Dave" Holds him so tenderly. He will make sure Dave cums before he even thinks of slowing his affectionate touch

Dave cums and looks at the other. Of course he was surprised by the affection and the fact that this man seemed to care. Though he had no idea who John was but can't say anything. Before long the man's time was up when another male walks into the room. This male doesn't bother addressing Dave. He doesn't bother with any niceties or warnings.Dave is little more than a tool for him. Fortunately the last fellow left enough lube inside Dave to make things a little easier on him at least. But not by much as the uncaring brute uses Dave. His only other blessing is that the man doesn't take too long. It doesn't seem like much of a blessing when two come to take his place. By the sixth person tears keep streaming down his face and the gag was no longer in his mouth so he screams can be fully heard. It didn't matter if he begged for them to stop he was ignored and just used like a tool for their own sick amusement.

They use his mouth as harshly as his ass. Some enjoy hearing him scream, they hit him, burn him with cigarettes, choke him, threaten to maim and kill him, promised him mercy if he begged and rarely delivered. Anything to make him cry. The lube is used sometimes, but ignored often enough to leave his body a wreck. with no window and no way to count the time Dave's personal hell seems to last an eternity. When the door opens to someone familiar for once its a strange surprise. Bro seems to have no expression at all as he looks over the remains of his brother. Dave had passed out after the last guy had his way with him. He looked like a mess. He was littered in burns, cuts and bruises. There was also a chance that he had some broken bones as well. He comes too and his eyes are dead looking when he felt hands touch him. He glances at Bro.

"Dave? Can you hear me?" He starts touching him, feeling for the broken bones and unset joints. Already planning to take him somewhere to get fixed up. Dave blinks in order to show that he could hear the other. Dave was in so much pain right now and he couldn't speak if he wanted to. "I was tired of waiting. I wanted to fuck you, but you look seriously disgusting little bro. I wouldn't fuck that with a broomstick. " he glances at some of the discarded items on the floor "Looks like someone did already" He moves to the wall, picking up the hose again "Well I hope you saved a little energy because we're not going home yet" first going to clean him off with the dreadful cold water.

The injured male lets out an unheard scream as he was cleaned. Sperm and other things came out as he was cleaned out. He was afraid of what else was in store for him now. When the other was done cleaning him the younger blonde was shivering due to the cold water. His red eyes looked dull and lifeless as he waited for whatever else Bro planned to do to him. He frees Dave and wraps him in a rough blanket, not even bothering trying to make him stand. it seems as though that would be quite impossible now. But he doesn't seem to mind carrying the soggy boy. Its not hat long a walk through the twisted alleys and early morning streets to the isolated clean building he's after. Has actually taken him to a vets office.

He is shivering in the blanket and barely notices that he was brought to an actual vet office. He does notice when he hears the dogs and other animals though. He was inwardly crying since could no longer cry due to the fact that his tears had dried up due to being thirsty.  
He is brought in the back and put blanket and all into one of the kennels to wait the doctor. If he listens very carefully he can hear his Bro talking to the Doctor. The vet wants his payment immediately, but Bro negotiates, telling him poor little Dave is in no condition for further abuse. No not a bit. Well maybe if its limited to a blow job now and a full days entertainment when he's well? fine fine, but gentle.

He curls up in the back of the kennel shivering. He was afraid of what the two adults were talking about. He could tell that Bro was negotiating with the doctor. Of course he didn't want to give the guy a blow job but he didn't have a choice in the matter and didn't want anymore abuse done to him. He looks at Bro when the other comes into view.  
Bro Pulls him out and carries him to a clean white room. He sits with Dave cradled in his lap. He'll hold his head back and still while the doctor comes in. Right in brothers lap this stranger will force Dave into one last depraved act despite all his injuries. Bro will try to help Dave along, grabbing his throat and adding pressure for the vets dick when he plunges any deeper. Hoping to help hurry the horrible experience along. Angry yes, but he still cares after all  
His eyes fall close a bit hoping the doctor would finish soon. Dave felt like he was dying until the doctor cums forcing him to swallow. Once the other male is done he just waits resting against Bro. The teen was glad that it seemed to be over now. He closes his eyes unable to stay with the world any longer.

Dave is allowed to drift away. Needles are pressed into his arm and drugs are pumped into his system that will take the world away and wrap it in warm pink cotton. A blessed escape from pain at last. Bro doesn't want Dave awake for the nasty business of setting his bones. When he finally awakes he is still in a slight daze thanks to the pain killers. He notices he is back in a kennel and can't move much due to the wrapping on his broken limbs. He panics slightly since he thought he was left here by Bro.


	6. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look Chapter six. To tell the truth this is the most I have ever posted chapters up for story. Also I want to thank all of you who have read this story so far.

Dave is allowed to drift away. Needles and pressed into his arm and drugs are pumped into his system that will take the world away and wrap it in warm pink cotton. A blessed escape from pain at last. Bro doesn't want Dave awake for the nasty business of setting his bones. When he finally awakes he is still in a slight daze thanks to the pain killers. He notices he is back in a kennel and can't move much due to the wrapping on his broken limbs. He panics slightly since he thought he was left here by Bro.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dave had been left in the kennel in the back room. He is left with only the dogs for company until Bro can return with his van. Only then will Dave be covered with a tarp and loaded, kennel and all, into the back of the van.even being taken up to the apartment in his kennel, moved on a dolly all the way up.  
He stares out the gate seeing nothing but dogs and from time to time a vet. He stays in his spot until falling asleep again. He wakes up again when he feels movement and is messed with the color blue due to the tarp being over the kennel. Which seemed to be his new home for the time being.

The tarp is removed so Dave can see Bro setting dishes of food and water outside his cage. So temptingly close. Unfortunately he doesn't bother opening the door until he's finished showing and changing himself. Dave is looking at the bowls and lets out a small noise when the other walks away and leaves the bowls so close but walking away. He had shifted trying to move closer to the opening where the bowls were out of his reach. Bro takes a little mercy on Dave when he returns to let him out, even helping him along to get to his meal. Pets his hair soothingly. He has some trouble at first eating his food but he finally gets the hang of it. He has the same issue with the water. He leans into the others soothing touch.

"You did a good job Dave. I'm really proud of you. You made a lot of people feel very good." Helps support Dave as he eats. The mushy food doesn't taste too terrible, but its rather clear that he's actually being fed dog food. Dave doesn't actually care since he is just hungry. He looks up at the other when he was finished. He licks at the others hand like a puppy to show the other affection. Though Dave didn't want to think about all of the people that used him.

Bro smiles. "Well I wouldn't ordinarily let you mess around on the furniture buuuut.... maybe just this once, since you're being so good" Likes it when Dave takes the initiative and shows him such affection. He will pick his little puppy bro up with the utmost care and bring him to lay on the futon with his nice warm big bro. He licks the other again as a thank you before nuzzling into the other. He was just so tired and worn out. Dave's eyes start to slip close thanks to the pain that he was now feeling. Bro tries to make Dave as comfortable as possible pressed to his side. Here is where he belongs. Here is where he will be safe with someone to take care of him. all he has to do to have a perfect life is do what he's told. A bit of drugs slipped into his food ought to help him sleep for a good long time

Dave has a dreamless sleep thanks to the drugs that were put in his food. He feels warm against the other curled up. In his sleep he really did look like a puppy except without the ears and tail. He wakes up when it is completely dark outside the next day to find he was in the cage again. Dave also noticed that Bro wasn't around and the only noise he heard was the background noise of whatever was playing on the tv. He noticed that Lil cal was sitting outside the cage watching him. Lil Cal watches him sleep, Bro has left him with the important duty of watching the pet. The vague flashes of someone moving almost faster than light itself are a thing that should be disregarded as unimportant. What Dave might find more important is the way Lil' Cal seems to be creeping closer to the timid Strider pet every time he looks away. No matter how hard he may study the puppet he merely grins back in inanimate innocence. And no matter how long he stares the moment he blinks the puppet has somehow crept closer. Eventually the blue eyes are pressed smugly against the side of Dave's kennel. Taunting him with some unknown plans

The younger male was as far to the back that he could get. Something about the puppet unnerved him. Maybe it was because every timed he blinked seemed to get closer to the kennel until it was right against the bars. To say the least he was afraid of whatever that puppet had planned. He might not hate it entirely. The next time he looks away Lil' Cal has a dog bowl between his legs, his arms wrapped fondly around it. It even has the name 'DAVE' painted on the side. And inside its full of clear cool water. It all sits temptingly just outside the bars. Dave notices the bowl and moves closer to the opening. He was still healing but able to move a bit more without being in tons of pain thanks to the pain killers that were still in his system. It didn't register on how Lil Cal had gotten the bowl of water in the first place.

Of course a little puppet cant open a big old kennel all by itself, but Dave can reach for the water. He'll even tilt the water to make it easier for Dave to reach, though, if he can lower his head far enough and press his lips between the bars he could probably even drink normally, maybe even lap with his tongue to speed things along. Dave looks at the bowl and lowers his head to were it was against the bars. He wanted to get to the water because he was thirsty. He feels the water and laps at it and was able to drink it some what normally. A soft plush hand, rests on his head, encouragingly, petting his hair. Cal is a gentle soul. Dave will someday remember how much he loves Cal and how sweet he is. From his vantage so close Dave may even be able to tell how cal is holding the bowl up. Weird. Where did bro even get an anatomically correct puppet?

Dave didn't care how the water was being held up. All he cared about was that it was water and he was intent on drinking as much as he could. He did notice the hand petting him but didn't do anything to remove the strangely soothing touch. Dave will be allowed to drink the entire dish, every last drop. Cal will helpfully angle the dish further so he can reach every bit. Once its empty the puppet lets the plastic bowl fall aside and lingers by the bars, limp and grinning at his favorite family pet. He waits to see what Dave will do. He laps at the water like an eager puppy. Dave makes a soft barely heard whimpering when the water is gone but stays in place. He figured that this was some type of test because there has been a few this past few days. When he looks again Cal has moved. He stands somehow, he seems to hold on to the top of the cage and dangle in front if Dave, the front of his shirt jutting obscenely. Dave moves away startled. He was creeped out as well because why the fuck would a puppet need something like that. Another thought crossed his mind was who the fuck would make something like that.

'Heh, did he forget who he's with? Another thing he might forget is the ninja stealth.' Bro thought as he watched what was going on. Dave is quickly reminded when a hand caresses his bottom from behind. "Playin' with Cal? " Bro asks. 

The teen doesn't move at the voice. Dave side glances before looking down at his hands finding them more interesting. Dave felt like he might have done something bad and looked like a puppy that had done bad and was about to be punished for it. "Go on, don;t let me stop you from having a little fun" he doesn't sound mad, playful even in fact. Cal just continues to leer. Dave looks at the ground there is still part of his mind that is fighting but there was the other part that wanted to survive and the surviving part was winning. He moves his upper body a bit before moving a bit closer to the leering puppet. If hes very quiet he can hear the soft, mechanical whirl of a camera zooming in. He is being watched again. The open world, merrily glued to his humiliation for a laugh. Bro moves beside him, Dave can just see his legs out of the corner of his eye. Dave doesn't cry because there are no tears left at the moment. This was beyond humiliating and he figured the sick fucks that were watching was laughing and getting off to this. He can see Bro's legs before bring himself even lower and takes the puppets strangely placed member into his mouth which caused his jaw to hurt.

Its pretty close enough to accurate not to look too weird, but it is neon green with a red swirl at the tip. Its well made and wobbles as he sucks on it. Its unlike the flesh members hes been subjected to so far. Cool to the touch and completely inert. Dave is inwardly screaming at himself but keep up with what he was doing. Dave felt even more humiliated and felt more of his humanity dying as well slowly but surely. Bro is so proud of him, he rubs something cold over his backside. "Good boy. Show me how much you learned. Can you swallow it? "

He takes more into his mouth practically swallowing as he felt something cold at his backside. The younger blond didn't stop what he was doing though. Whatever is pressing against his rear starts to buzz and vibrate. Bro slides the little vibe down to the very base of his balls, letting him have a little reward for servicing Cal so well. The younger male lets out a surprised noise at the vibrations that he was feeling. He could also hear the soft buzzing noise as well. He lifts his hips a bit like he had been taught causing more of the cool member of Cal's down his throat.

Fortunately Bro seems to be leaving his torn and abused ass alone. As he pleasures a puppet he is rewarded inch for inch over his sack and the underside of his shaft. It should help him put on a good show for the cameras. Bro croons soft encouragements. Dave has all of the fake dick into his mouth and bobs his head as if giving an actual human a blow job. He was moaning around the plastic object. "Good Dave, good, almost there." Bro takes Dave's cock in his hand and pumps it. Cal can only watch with those empty soulless eyes that roll as Dave swallows him like a pro. Bro is so proud of his lil man. He decides Dave will be allowed to cum this time, for being so good. Dave is basically going through the motions. His body was hurting he didn't want it to be injured even more. He is moaning happy to have his harden length gaining attention.

The motions seem to be enough for his Bro and that horrifying puppet. "Does this feel good Dave? How about this? " teases his head with the vibe. Cal's head flops back and lolls  
Dave moans louder and his hips move downwards to met the vibrating toy around the fake dick of Cal. His mouth was slack by now as he pleasured the unmoving puppet.  
Bro coo's into his brother's ear. pulling and massaging his cock to maximize every buzz of the toy. He even turns it up as he sees how well Dave is doing his job "You sound like a perfect whore Dave. And the way you hump my hand like a horny little doggy. I'm amazed how much you love this. Its what you were made for. You were created for no other purpose on this earth than to be the perfect little cock sleeve, a little slut hungry for cum. When you embrace your true nature like this, I'm just so proud of you."

His eyes are half lidded and red tints his skin at what the other was saying. The younger male was starting to believe what was being said to him. Dave was sure that the people watching was getting off to this and probably wanting to see more ways on how the younger male could be humiliated with. A finger starts to probe at his ass, cold with lube "You're so beautiful like this Dave" careful of the damaged areas, he can't keep it from hurting entirely, but he's as gentle as he can be, tempering the stretch from one hand with soft pleasures from the other. "Its as though your life actually means something when you have your lips wrapped around a cock"

Dave bites back a pained whimper when he feels the other probing at his injured hole. The pain is over ridden though with the feeling of pleasures. He doubted the other expected him to answer though. It's all for his own good, he only needs two fingers in Dave's abused hole before he can slip something into him, small and oblong. He isn't a cruel man. He knows it may be uncomfortable now but the medicinal suppository will help speed his healing. Of course it will need something to keep it in place. The lubed and medicated butt plug will do the job just fine. And it will give him a fetching tail to wag while he's at it. Dave has some tears running down his face but he just let his body do what it was used to by now. He keeps his mouth where it has been since this whole ordeal. He didn't know why the other was messing with his abused hole. He feels the something being slipped in to replace the fingers. He let's a pained cry when the plug was placed inside to keep the suppository there. Bro rubs his back encouragingly, praising him. "Good boy. That will make you feel better. As a reward for being so good you can cum" uses both hands to milk him for a reward

Dave let's a loud muffled noise as he orgasms in the others hand and onto his blanket. He goes slack and his mouth falls open. When he orgasms Bro withdraws his hands. Dave wont be able to see him press the button, but he might hear a soft beep before his mouth and throat are flooded with unnatural amounts of... Cum? How can a puppet cum? And so much, he could drown if hes not careful. Dave blinks confused before being forced to swallow the stream of cum that was flooding him. He pulls away coughing some of the substance dripping out onto his blanket. Bros smiles proudly, Got some on his face too. "Good job Dave. Excellent. Now lick it all up." Pats his rear "That's breakfast. We got to keep you on a special diet for a little bit while you heal."

He leans forward and licks it up. The tail attached to the plug moves as he licks up the mess. Dave wasn't looking forward to this special diet the other was talking about. As further reward Bro opens the kennel to let him crawl free. He moves aside to the computer, to attend to the audience. Pleased with the wave of responses. "looks like everyone had fun on your big night. Heh, they're already asking when the next one is"

He crawls out of the kennel and curls up under the computer desk making sure to stay out of Bro's way. Dave hardly hears what Bro was saying about the audience wanting more. Cal will appear at his side, curled happily against Dave, puppet-cock gone. Bro seems happy to leave him be as he goes about his business, making lunch for himself. Dave looks at Cal and notices that the older Strider had left the room. He doesn't move from his spot on the floor while the other makes food. Dave is left alone and at peace for hours. After all bro cant devote all his time to his little brother. Though as he passes he nudges Dave with a toe roughly. "You know if you're bored it might be nice if you chat with your fans. Computers on the coffee table. I got to go get rid of the bed" he smirks "since you don't deserve it anymore"

He jumps at the rough nudging. He looks towards the coffee table where he see the computer. Dave crawls out from under the desk and heads over to the laptop. He places it on the ground so he could lay down and talk with the 'fans'. Dave really hoped that the other wasn't serious but something told him that Bro was serious. He turns on the computer and is bombarded by messages. Some want to chat, some want pictures, some want him to cam.Everyone is eager for him. The messages range from violent and crude to sweet and romantic. Some are fathers who thank him for fulfilling fantasies they might otherwise inflict on their own innocent and beloved children. Dave reads and answers each one. To the ones wanting him to cam he says maybe another time. Though he offers to chat with them. He spends an hour or two doing that before a lot of them logged off. For a brief moment Dave had thought about asking for help but he didn't want to chance it and closes the computer. Bro is true to his word, in the next few hours his bed, his personal belongings, and every scrap of clothing vanishes from his room. His belongings are reduced to his kennel, a beaten blanket, his water dish, and of course the shock collar he still wears

Dave notices the emptiness of the once filled room. He felt even more broken now and was growing tired. His life felt hopeless and he felt like an animal and nothing more. He curls up in a corner in the room and doesn't move for awhile even for food. Bro will be worried about his listlessness, sitting beside him on the floor and petting his head. "Whassa matter boy? not feeling good?" sighs and settles back "aw come here" he pulls Dave into his lap and cuddles him as though he were a child. The younger male nuzzles the other and tears start to fall down his face. Dave wanted to matter again and didn't want to live like this anymore. 

Bro rocks his little brother."it'll be ok dave. You'll feel better soon and you can start earning your room back" kissing his forehead lovingly "I know it sucks but I'm doing this for your own good." "I love you. I love you more than anyone in the world ever will. And I only want the best for you. I know you're strong lil man. I know you can do this." is the best brother ever. Dave nods his head still crying. He was soothed by the others rocking. The main thought that was going through his mind was he wanted to be good. He is broken and beaten and he just needed to get better. "I'll tell you what, since you're still pretty banged up do you want to sleep with me tonight? Got to be better than the hard kennel floor" smiles, so happy that Dave is ready to be good. He looks up at the other begging with his eyes since he couldn't really ask. He was hoping the other wasn't joking and would let him sleep in the bed.

"alright alright, but here" tugs his dish over "You need to drink and eat more or you wont feel better. Hey that reminds me. how do you like your new tail?" tugs it gently, just enough to make it move. The younger male feels it move and bites his lower lip. Dave let's out a soft unheard pained noise. He slowly eats the food that was placed in front of him. "try giving it a wag" Its more liquid than solid, with the salty tang of something biological. "show me how much you like your dinner. all of your friends worked hard to make it for you."

Dave moves his hips in order to make the tail wag. At that comment Dave knew what he had been given but keeps lapping it up and still wagging his tail. "Lift your head Dave" if he does Bro will put a few pills on his tongue "a treat for you for being so good, they'll make you feel much better in a few minutes" he smirks, not going to tell Dave what he gave him, but he can't wait to see how high his little bro gets. He's always so cute when he's wasted. Dave lifts his head up and feels the pills on his tongue. He swallows them even though he didn't know what they were. Dave figured it was aspirin. A few minutes later he starts to feel strange. He could barely think with the drugs going through his system. Dave won't be feeling pain at least. in fact everything would feel spectacularly good. Still Bro insists that he drinks all his water. cant have drugs making his lil bro sick after all. 

Dave drinks all of the water feeling like he was floating on cloud nine right about now. Dave felt no pain at the moment which was a good thing in his book right now. Bro will play with him, cuddles and tickles, careful not to make him laugh loud enough to hurt himself. "You know what Dave? seeing all though people inside you made me so jealous. Heh, you'd probably enjoy it now though wouldn't you" circles his tail with a fingertip. "Oh no, don't worry. I'm not going to while you're still healing."

Dave laughs softly and squirms under the others fingers when he is being tickled. He kisses bro's cheeks and moves his hips to meet the others hand when he touched the tail. 

"aw look at you, don't tell me you're horny again?" The other tisks, cupping his balls "Poor lil dave. I would be fucking you into the floor right now if I could, promise. Do you need help? "

Dave let's out a surprised gasp at the feeling. He couldn't explain but he was horny for no reason. "heheh. come on" picks him up. "You want to watch your special movie? its so good" not that he has a choice, placed on the floor in front of the enormous tv. in no time the house is full of his moans and cries punctuated by the wet sound of flesh on flesh. Dave watches the video and was reminded of that night all over again. Though in his high state he couldn't feel the pain that these memories brought up. Bro helps him along with tender touches "Hey Dave, you want to play? I saved a toy just for you."

The younger male looks at the other and nods his head yes. For some reason he was curious on what this toy was. Bro leaves and returns with a teddy bear, quite a large and cute one at that. When bro lays it in front of him he can see some of the alterations made to it, retrofitted it to a fuckable toy perfect for his baby bro. Dave is surprised by the large bear that was set in front of him. His eyes were wide in surprise. He looks at Bro and then the toy as if asking permission if he could play with it. Drugged Dave was easier to handle since he didn't listen to his mind so much.

Bro pets his head. "Go on, do anything you like. I'll be here watching over you." leans over to give him a deep and loving kiss before letting him play. Dave returns the kiss before going to play with the bear.He didn't care that this was being recorded as he rutted against the bear making the tail move inside of him. Its cuddly and warm and it seems to fit the contours of his body so perfectly. If he puts himself inside the bear deep enough he may be happily surprised to feel a gentle and warm buzz inside. There is nothing around him but passionate moaning and the sounds of his own voice crying in pain and ecstasy. If he looks to one side he can see himself on the tv screen, open and helpless and beautiful in a broken sort of way. If he looks the other way he would be able to see himself now on a computer screen. pastel and soft by contrast, almost cute the way he humps the toy like a real pet.

Dave likes the feel of the bear's fur against his skin. He soon finds the hidden surprise inside the fuzzy animal. The younger male has to fight back moaning loudly because of the wonderful feeling. He had glanced at the TV and you can see the hope that some one would find him and take him away. The viewers were watching this scene commenting on how cute Dave was or there was the much more colorful comments calling him a horny slut and the like. Bro is touching himself through his pants as he films Dave, zooming in for a better shot. "Come on boy, pant like a good little puppy. Show everyone what a pretty little bitch you are and how much you love this"

Dave doesn't really process the words but his mouth falls open and pants. His skin was flushed and his eyes were half lidded. Right at this moment he looked like a puppy. The tail was moving brushing against his prostate with each thrust he makes into the bear. He didn't feel the pain that should be there with his injuries but all he was feeling was an incredible feeling of euphoria.

Bro chuckles. Dear little Dave still trying to get off with the plug inside of him. He cant resist pressing his shoe against Dave's ass in a soft kick, driving the plug against his prostate with a sudden force and holding it there. Already He's eyeing that beautiful open mouth, just waiting for him, but he restrains himself. This is meant to be Dave's solo. The younger blond's back arches into a curve at the feeling of the plug abusing his prostate. There was sweat and goosebumps against his skin. He was a panting mess and was so close with the vibrator that was against his dick and the plug constantly being against his prostate.

Something wet falls on his back. Bro has been pleasuring himself and watching his bro wiggle and whine on the floor was far too much to resist. Decorates his back with his spunk, so beautiful. Dave shouldn't ever have to wear anything else. The younger male feels the cooling jizz on his back and releases into the bear. The younger male collapses resting on top of the bear panting. His skin is flushed and he looks quiet fetching to the camera and Bro. Bro lets the video end with an adorable close up of him cuddled to his bear, a little spot of jizz glistening on his cheek. After the show is over he turns down the electronics, letting Dave's movie run in the background, providing only faint sounds as a soothing backdrop. Aw he looks so cute there Bro just hasn't the heart to disturb him. Dave was sleeping peacefully cuddled against the bear looking like a five year old. The drugs were slowly leaving his body as he rested oblivious to the outside world beyond his dream world.

' The little angel.' The older male thinks. Bro lets him sleep, even though he is a little messy. He hasn't been to the bathroom yet, but hopefully he knows better than to make a mess indoors. He decides to leave Dave free as he steps out for some groceries seeing as how the other was sleeping like the dead thanks to the drugs.


	7. Poor Unfortunate Souls Remix Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel accomplished.

' The little angel.' The older male thinks. Bro lets him sleep, even though he is a little messy. He hasn't been to the bathroom yet, but hopefully he knows better than to make a mess indoors. He decides to leave Dave free as he steps out for some groceries seeing as how the other was sleeping like the dead thanks to the drugs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dave is still asleep while the other went out for groceries. He wakes up when the door opens to signal that Bro was returning. He sits slowly still not feeling the pain but his limbs were still worn out. Bro returns with someone new. A lovely young man who seems to be still a boy. He gasps and flushes deeply when he sees the mess that is Dave. Bro ignores them both as he puts the groceries away. Dave is startled by the fact that there is someone else in the apartment. He moves away from the bear but other then that he stays put in the living room. His eyes are trained on the new person wondering why the other was there.

The boy looks to Bro with wide eyes "Why is he..." he catches himself too late, gasping and covering his mouth. Its too late, Bro is glaring at the boy. A quick backhand makes sure he remembers to hold his tongue. That's going to leave a nasty bruise. Bro saunters over to Dave "Hey buddy, we wake you up?" pets his hair. Dave feels a little worried about the other male but it doesn't show. He looks up at bro and shakes his head no . He leans into the others petting touches. Dave then looks to the young male again with a curious look as if asking who is that and why are they here. "Don't worry about him boy. You see you're just a pet." pats his cheek "But I'm not a cruel master. Most anyone would probably just use you, make you bleed again. People wouldn't care if they damaged you. But I care. I want you to get better" "Of course a man has needs you know?" Glances back at the boy "I decided I needed a little fuck toy to play with" Smirks "Don't worry. I'm not down-grading you to a toy, you've been a good boy and you're still my favorite little pet. You just need to rest a while"

Dave licks the others hand in a affection gesture. He was glad that he was being given a break since he didn't think his body could take much more even if he didn't want some one to get hurt. He looks away from the other male not wanting to think about the other anymore. Bro murmurs to Dave "You can play with it too if you want. Its a virgin." There is something horrifying in his chuckle. "It just thinks this is all a funny little game" He stands "We'll play in the back room, you can come along if you like Davey" Saunters back to the boy, resting a kind arm across his shoulders. Dave is shocked inwardly at the comment but wasn't too sure if he wanted to deny the other even if it wasn't an order he felt if he didn't do he would get in trouble. He follows after the two when they start to walk to the back room. He could tell that the other boy was slightly afraid as they got to the darkened room.

Bro pushed the kid against the wall, practically mauling him and he kisses his neck, biting red marks into him He uses the distraction to pull the boys hands over his head. He moves smoothly, easily, cuffing the boys hands over his head and hanging him from a hook in the ceiling, pulling him up until his toes only just touch the ground, the boy stretches and strains trying to keep the weight off his arms. Apprehension is starting to give way to fear as Bro starts cutting away the clothes, making him squeak in objection. "Hey Davey you didn't eat lunch did you? come on over here"

Dave watches the scene in front of him from the spot that he had chose to sit. He could tell the boy was growing afraid and regret was coming off his body in waves as he hung from the ceiling. He watches as the younger male was exposed. Dave quickly crawls over to the two when he hears his name being called. The boy squirms and whimpers "wait please I think I've changed my mind" Bro pets Dave's hair, guiding him in front of the boy, moving him eye level with his rapidly deflating cock "Go ahead and have your dinner. My little Fuck toy seems to be broken so I'll try to fix him up while you're busy."

Dave licks the head of the deflated cock softly before slipping it into his mouth and sucks softly. He was trying to get the other hard while bro did whatever the other wanted to do to the male that he was currently trying to get hard again. The boy tries to struggle away from Dave's attentions but his awkward position left him very few ways to move "Don't! please please please don't do this. I just want to go home. I just want t-AAAAA" Bro wont be any help at all. In fact the crack of the rod is almost as frightening as the way the poor child jerks and screams.

Dave let's out a whimper when the boy tries to move away and at the sound of the rod. He stops after awhile unable to coax the cock into hardness and looks down fearing he was going to get hit with the rod next because he failed to get his meal. Dave had tried everything that he had been taught. The poor boy is caught between two very difficult places. In front of him he is helpless against Dave's hard earned skills and enduring unwanted waves of pleasure with every pass of his tongue. Behind him Bro continues to dole out pain until his back is bloody and his cries for mercy have turned into incoherent babble. Bro doesn't stop until the boy starts twitching in his bonds and cums into Dave's mouth, openly weeping. Dave cleans the other up since there was cum still streaming out of the other. He could feel the once warm jizz cooling and drying on his skin. Dave really did feel bad for the boy but there wasn't anything he could do when it could be him in the boys place.

Bro is annoyed by the ringing of his phone. Really? now? He groans and stuffs a wadded up rag deep into the boys mouth, tying it around his head so he cannot spit it out. the boy struggles not to choke on it and bro answers the phone. "Hello?... Oh, hey old man. sup?" Bro turns to Dave, irritation gone in a flash and replaced with a wide grin and a mischievous wink. He holds the phone to his ear with one hand, leaning close to the boy, caressing his hips with the free hand "mmm Nope I haven't seen him. You sure he's not just with his friends? "

The young male was surprised by the phone ringing and then Bro. Dave is looking at the sobbing and gagged male. He turns his attention to Bro who was talking to somebody on the phone while he caressed the boy's hip. He had caught that this was probably somebody Bro knew since the person was calling him. The boy can faintly hear the voice too, it makes him struggle and moan frantically into his gag, trying to be heard. "Its just the tv.... Did you check the theater? You know how that kid loves his movies" He cradles the phone in his shoulder to free his hands. The boys frantic sounds rapidly turn to screams. His very first cock is pushed forcefully into his ass. the mostly-dry passage is difficult so it takes bro several vicious thrusts to make any headway. The child flails and kicks, trying anything he can to get away from bro, he only succeeds in adding his body weight to the pressure of bros hands pushing him down "mmn. Yeah... well I'll let you know if I see him... you know he's probably just throwing another fit, trying to make you worry...Don't ground him for too long, I was still hoping he could come play with Dave soon...." Bro carried on a casual conversation with the child's father, punctuated by soft grunts at he took the boys virginity. Once he hangs up he reassures the weeping child he would offer his worried father all of the best comfort, not letting up until he cums in that lovely ass. "Ah... Dave these silly toys, they just aren't as good as you" shakes his head as moves to Dave. Takes his face and presses his bloodstained cock into his lips so Dave can clean him "Looks like I need to go visit a friend of mine and give him some moral support. Davey you guard the house while I'm gone. You go ahead and eat the toy whenever you want. And you can play with him too, there are some tools in the chest over there if you like. If you do a good job being in charge I'll bring you home a nice present."

Dave winces at the screams and cry's coming from the other. He quickly cleans Bro's dick tasting the metal tang of blood and sweat on the older males length. He sucks softly on the length in order to coax more sperm out and to make sure the others length was cleaned. He listens to what Bro was telling him. He glanced at the box and then at the boy that was still hanging there. Dave doubted he was allowed to let the other down and he wasn't even sure if his body could hold his weight if he even tried to stand.  
The younger male may have a more pressing issue than that. After bro has left the frantic boy starts to aspirate the rag, inhaling and choking on his own gag. His eyes plead to Dave for help.Dave sees this and stands quickly not caring about his pain if he could just save the other from choking. He was able to get the gag out before falling back on his hands and knees shaking. He gasps, gulping air frantically "Dave D-Dave...Oh god what had he done to you...get me down."

Dave looks up at the male before standing up and letting the other down. He already fucked up so why not keep up on the streak. His body was screaming in protest and pain when he stood up. The boy collapses beside Dave. His back and inner thighs are a bloody mess, smearing red onto the floor. He hiccups and gasps, reaching out for him "W-We have to get out of here. We have to leave before he gets back H-He'll kill us!"

Dave shakes his head no. He fears Bro more and what the other would do to him of he found both of them gone. He looks around for something to clean the other up. He finds one and starts to clean the boy softly. The other male trembles from strain and fear "Dave? Say something. No stop, we have to go, we don't know how long he'll be" He grips Dave's shoulder, eyes wide in panic. Dave moves his head to show the other the shock collar that was on his neck. Dave feels really bad for the teen in front of him but keeps cleaning him up. He kept shaking his head no whenever the other mentioned leaving and he would stop the other. After awhile he stopped the other by sucking the boys cock because he wanted him to feel good and he was hungry. The poor confused boy yelps and mewls, trying to wiggle away from him at first. But even after all of the abuse its difficult to resist Dave's skill. He drops his hands to Dave's head and winds his fingers through his hair. After all that's been done its nice to feel genuinely good without a constant assault of pain. He is putty in Dave's hands and easily coaxed into feeding him. Dave swallows everything that the boy has to give him. He licks the other clean before moving to clean the other's abused entrance with the cloth. An hour or two pass with Dave feeding from the other every so often.


	8. Poor Unfortunate Souls Remix Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor John is all I got to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I last updated but here it is Chapter eight. I am also working on the next few chapters as well. I have been really busy as of late and haven't gotten the chance to work on this fic much.

The poor confused boy yelps and mewls, trying to wiggle away from him at first. But even after all of the abuse its difficult to resist Dave's skill. He drops his hands to Dave's head and winds his fingers through his hair. After all that's been done its nice to feel genuinely good without a constant assault of pain. He is putty in Dave's hands and easily coaxed into feeding him.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dave swallows everything that the boy has to give him. He licks the other clean before moving to clean the other's abused entrance with the cloth. An hour or two pass with Dave feeding from the other every so often. It was almost like he was nursing from a bottle except it was cum instead of milk that he was eating not that Dave really cared at the moment. John wasn't complaining about this either anymore. He is doing that when Bro returns home. Bro smiles when he sees Dave "You cleaned up for me." Runs his fingers through Dave's hair, messaging his head. "Such a thoughtful lil guy. I'll bet you can use some pampering hmm?"

Dave leans into the head message finding the touch soothing since it wasn't causing him pain at the moment. He pulls away from his meal after the other releases into his mouth. Dave is glad that Bro wasn't mad at him from letting the boy down. Bro seizes the boy by his hair, wincing when John shrieks. It doesn't stop Bro from dragging him to the kitchen and tossing him onto the counter. He grumbles about the noisy little thing, this time using a generous amount of tape to cover his mouth and eyes, next taping his wrists together. 

"Cmon over here Davey, do you think you can stand?" Bro said coaxing Dave over. Dave had followed the two and watches as Bro taped the clearly afraid male up . He moves closer to the two and slowly stands up shaking a bit from the strain and pain. He wanted to make Bro proud and not hurt the older Strider any more. Bro can clearly see that Dave is struggling to stay in a standing position. He walks over to the smaller blond and picks him up. Bro sits him on top of the squirming boy and holds him in place with a hand so he doesn't fall. He looks downright proud of his strong little man and begins to massage his cock with a free hand. He even ducks his head to slide his tongue over the tip of his little brothers cock. Dave shivers as the feeling of the others tongue on the tip of his cock. He was using his arms to stabilize himself on the counter to help Bro out since it was hard to keep balance on the still squirming boy that he was on top of. 

Bro slips his lips over Dave, a hot experienced tongue playing over him. Bro pumps his base to help him along. He won't be satisfied until Dave is almost painfully erect. Only then will his kiss his way up Dave's chest and cuddle him proudly. Dave returns the kiss feeling himself harding letting out soft moans. He soon shifts his hips to meet the others hand getting painfully erect but unable to release because he wasn't told that he could. Bro picks Dave up again and holds him for a moment. He turns Dave until his back rests against his big brothers chest and his legs dangle over the ground. It gives him a lovely view of the bound and gagged Strider toy. Bro had already opened his pants while tending to his little brother and now his own erect cock fits comfortably between Dave's legs, pressing against his tail and balls. "You wanna cum pet?" Grips his cock for him. 

Dave is looking at the bound teen with half lidded eyes that were filled with lust. He feels the older Strider's erect dick between his legs and pressing against his tail. He shifts his hips in order to drag his soft tail against Bro's length. Dave wanted to cum so bad buy he also knew that Bro's needs came first. Bro smiles, more and more Dave seems to be remembering himself. The older Strider carries Dave between the legs of his new toy. He traps Dave's legs between his and the cabinets as he guides his cock to the weeping boys ass. Despite the abuse Bro had inflicted before the boys ass twitches tightly around Dave's cock. Bro has to help force him deeper into the struggling boys ass.

Dave shivers against Bro's chest being surprised by the warmth and tightness that was surrounding his harden length. He wanted to moan so much but he couldn't with the collar around his neck. Dave had learned he could let out soft noises but nothing more then that. Bro is a little disappointed at the small noises, but then its his own rule isn't it. "Is that good Davey, you can speak if you want, I turned it off?" nuzzles his neck "Yes Bro..." he answered. His voice sounded a little gravelly and unused side he hasn't been able to talk much. Dave tilts his neck to give the other more room. The older Strider rolls his hips causing his dick to move in between Dave's thighs and causing Dave to move forwards a bit. "If you're a good boy I'll keep it off all night" Dave doesn't need to do anything but relax. Dangling in Bros grip he guides his hips in and out of the boy, slowly helping him fuck the toy and reveling in the pressure of Dave's thighs on his own dick

Dave starts to moan completely relaxed in the others hold. He was like a puppet letting the other control his body while he helped Bro as well to get off. The pleasure was too great for him to care about anything else. "Just look at you, raping your little friend and enjoying it. I know you always had a thing for him, I told you it would feel good if you would just take what you want. And look at him. He loves it" Dave will have to fight to hold on, Bro is in no hurry and its going to take time for him to reach his peak "Do you still love him"

Dave bites his lower lip still having no idea who this person was. "I don't know who he is Bro." He replied truthfully. He still felt bad for for the boy who was supposedly his friend. Bro's hips jerk forward, showing his pleasure with a nice deep thrust. Surely that's why the boy shudders and sobs under him "Do you love me Dave?"

"I love you Bro." He replies. Dave is shivering trying so hard to hold on and so far he was doing a good job in not coming before Bro. What helps is thinking about how much pain the other male was in. Much to Bro's delight he will pass the test, holding himself off until Bro had cum between his thighs and ordering his little bro cum as well. He sighs in deep relief. Dave finally releases into the other after he felt the others cum running down his legs. Dave is panting and wanting to say sorry to the other boy so bad but held his tongue. He carries Dave to the futon and lays him down "You're being so good. You know I was worried you might get a little jealous when I brought it home. But I feel bad now for underestimating you." Strokes his hair lovingly "That little shit doesn't mean anything to me. He's nothing more than a toy, something to be used and discarded. But you. I love you Dave. I love you with all my heart, do you understand?"

"I love you too bro and I am sorry." He said relaxing as the other pet him. The younger male looks at the other Strider. "I am not in trouble for letting him down am I?" He finally asks the older male. "I gave you permission to play with him, not to mention eat as much as you want. Its obvious you're hurting and you're having trouble holding yourself up. No I'm not mad" rubs his neck, helping the terse muscles relax "I know you weren't trying to break it or sneak it out. You were just doing as you were told best as you could." There is a heavy thump behind them as the boy wiggled off the counter and fell to the floor. He laughs "Oops, Hold on Dave and let me clean up ok? Just rest here."

Dave visibly relaxes glad that he wasn't in trouble. His neck muscles relax from the others touch. He jumps hearing the loud thump and recalls that the boy was still in the apartment. "I'm pretty exhausted actually." Picks up the boy. "I had to fuck your old man several times before he calmed down and stopped asking stupid questions. But I still had time to arrange what to do with you. If you survive your buyer will pick you up sometime day after tomorrow" Drags him by his hair out the door. "He likes to amputate the limbs off his toys, but he's always so careless. Killed his last ones and he's been kind of desperate, so I got a really good deal for you." Shuts the door behind himself, leaving Dave alone. Bro knows he can trust his lil man not to move while he disposes of his ex-friend. Dave stays were he was left not daring on moving and even if he could he wouldn't get far. He had heard everything that Bro had said and felt really awful for the other teen. He was happy though that he wasn't in the teens position though.

Bro comes back soon, alone and chuckling. He scoops Dave up and twirls him around. "I put him in the interactive basement, you remember that?"

The smaller Strider let's out a surprised noise when the other returns picking him and twirling him. "No sorry." He replies to the others question. Bro sits down, holding Dave in his lap and pulling his laptop close. It takes a little time for things to get started up and signed in, but Dave will get to see several angles of the boy strapped into a frightening machine. His head is hidden in a bag and the low light makes for dramatic lighting. He can be heard faintly whimpering over the speakers "I invited his dad to come blow off some steam, I didn't tell him you wouldn't be the star tonight. Here try the buttons, you used to love these." He puts Dave's fingers on the touch pad and guides the mouse to a row of colorful buttons beside the image of the boy. Dave watches as the computer booted up and sees the video feed of the other teen. He looks at the button and touches one just to see what it would do. The button he pressed started up the machine the other was attached to and starts up to do what Dave picked. The machine started to fuck the other teasing the boy from behind and below.

Each control is something new. he can control the speed of the fucking machine, another milks his cock, another attached to vibrators on his nipples and balls. One teases his skin. One tickles him. One tightens the clamp on the boys cock that prevents him from cumming, One even delivers different levels of shocks to the boys body. Dave has the power at his fingertips to make the boy screech in pain, weep in desperation, laugh in joy, or moan in absolute pleasure. Its like a video game, every twitch and gasp under Dave's complete control. Dave wants the other to feel good because he knows the other will be in a world of hurt soon. He could tell the other was in enjoying it and the younger blonde turns up the speed on the machine. He then watches as the machine milks the other as the boy's sounds mix with both pain and pleasure.

Bro cuddles him, so proud of his lli man! "He's so funny, Look at him trying to hump the air. You're pretty good at this, maybe someday you'll start training sluts to sell yourself" Laughs again and the boy bangs his head in frustration. It all feels too good to resist. Dave had sucked him nearly dry and the prospect of cumming again made his balls ache at the thought. but its good, so good! He cant speak, but he manages a muffled cry for more around the tape.

Dave wasn't too keen on that idea but didn't show it. He slows the machine down to the slowest setting it could go. He notices when the door opens and someone walks into the room. It was the boy's father and the same many that had been kind to him not too long ago. He had heard the other offering to take him away from this life again. He could feel the arms around him tighten.

A little shock can help urge the poor child to give a negative response. Bro kisses Dave;s cheek. "I hate how everyone wants to steal you for themselves. They would never take good care of you. Talk to him Dave. Tell him 'No fuck you old man! You're a horrible father!' Yell it. Mean it. I want to hear it" Bro nuzzles Dave. Dave does what he is told and could see that the other male wasn't fazed by his out burst. The younger Strider nuzzles into Bro's chest.

Just because he wasn't phased didn't mean he did not hear it. The speakers are intended to deliver orders to whomever was a victim of the machine, but they worked just as well for delivering a clear message to this stupid man who has twice now dared to try and take his little Dave away. He seems as gentle as ever, but doesn't even bother pulling the lazy dildo from the boys ass. The boy who is his own son, who had been a virgin only a few hours before, now had to stretch to accommodate two cocks pressing into him. He is taken by his own father and still being milked. Bro frowns slightly "I heard him the first time you know. I never left you alone back there. I know you couldn't see me, but you were safe the whole time. I'll always watch over you. And I heard him trying to take my little bro away from me." Sneers in disgust "He always treated you nice, trying to tempt you. But we both know he was only fucking you because he was trying to keep from fucking around with his own son. Wanted to keep him the innocent, spoiled little shit he was forever. He only wanted use you as a whipping boy to save his baby from reality." The frown fades in a flicker of a smirk "This is what happens to people who mess with you lil' man. I wont ever let anyone take you away again. He needs to know what its like to lose someone so important to you" Cuddles Dave possessively

Dave was watching the video and listens to Bro as well. He was glad he had told the other male no and the thought had never crossed his mind to ask anyone else for help after that time. He turns away from the monitor to cuddle the other. "Sorry for making you worry." He said to the other. His mind was broken and easily molded to be how other wanted it to be. "I forgive you lil man. I'm just glad you're home safe." Rocks him, turning him away from the screen where the boy tries so hard to scream something is tearing in his throat "And don't worry. He's just doing what he's always wanted to do. Its a dream come true and he just doesn't know it yet. And someday he'll get his boy back and everything will be ok again for him too." Never mind the boy will likely be missing his limbs, his tongue, maybe even his eyes.

Dave nods his head holding onto the others shirt. He looked so small compared to the other strong male. He still felt bad for both of the other males but there was nothing he could do so why dwell on it. Bro turns down the sound as he stays cuddled with Dave, rapping for him like he used to when he was a child. He has to keep an eye on the father while he takes his frustrations out on the helpless body beneath him. He cant resist a little chuckle when he realizes the boy is already cumming dry. Going to be a long night for him. But when the mans lust is slaked and he leaves, Bro is free to leave the child in the hands of the higher-paying users of his site. Faceless people happy to remotely suck and fuck a helpless child for giggles. "You want to take a bath? Might help with some of those aches"

He is soothed but the soft rapping and perks up at the thought of having a bath. "Please?" He asks sweetly. He heard some of the sounds from the computer but didn't really care much. The machine had done a good job of milking all of the cum from the sobbing boy. The boy spends the night much like Dave had not too long ago. After a while the only sound coming out of the room was the moans and dirty talk from the faceless men. Bro shuts the computer down and takes Dave to the bathroom. hes very dutiful about wrapping up any of his bindings that shouldn't get wet while he lets the tub fill with hot water and sweet scented salts. He slides into the tub first and holds Dave on his lap. Here he can relax and let go. Bro will handle everything, washing his body with tender care. He'll keep Dave's head above the water and let him drift. Dave helps the other by holding up his arms so the other could wrap them. He let's out a soft sigh when the warm water met his aching limbs. He rests against the older male drifting here and there as the other took care of him. His hair and body was washed with such care. The other was also careful around his injured areas.

When the water cools Bro will carry Dave out to be dried in mountains of fluffy towels and a hair dryer. He apologies for the noise, but he cant have his precious lil guy going to bed with wet hair. He might catch cold. After drying him and unwrapping the plastic protectives he flattens the futon and lays Dave down. He brings a bottle of lotion with him and starts to rub his hands over Dave's back. He helps his little bro relax with his strong hands, massaging all of the stress out of his muscles. These are the rewards for being good. He is a little startled by the noise suddenly. When he was taken to the futon and given a message he was putty in the others hands. He is letting out content sighs as the tension is worked out of his muscles. His stomach let out a growl to show that he was hungry.

"Poor lil guy. I don't know if I could give you enough to calm that belly of yours. I need to recover." massages down his arm "Your Bro just isn't as young as he used to be. Do you think you can settle for a protein shake? It's a little gross but it'll be filling at least"

Dave's skin turns a light pink color since be was embarrassed. At this point he didn't care what it was given to him. "Yes please." He replied to the other. The older Strider kisses Dave's hair and covers him with a blanket to keep him warm while he mixes a drink for his baby bro. He simply cant resist bringing it back in a bottle. He loves when Dave is so happy and pliable After the blender makes short work of his dinner Bro will return and wrap him in the blanket and cuddles Dave in his lap to feed him.

When the other returns wrapping him in a blanket and then being moved to Bro's lap. He feels a nipple from a bottle being placed at his lips he latches onto it and starts to suck on it. "We're gonna visit the vet tomorrow and get you looked over, see how you're healing. Maybe we can find you some more pills for the pain. I think you've earned them" dabs at the corner of his mouth with the edge of a napkin, keeping him clean. "Hey you want to watch a movie while we get ready for bed? Maybe something cute like a miyazaki"

Dave finishes off the contents of the bottle and nods his head when he told he is going to the vet again. He perks up to the thought of watching a movie. "Spirited away?" He asks. "Sounds perfect." there is so much hope and happiness in that smile. Dave is remembering.. One little piece at a time his baby bro is coming back to him. He's more than happy to summon the appropriate movie from the game system and settle back to cuddle Dave. The teddy bear is on his other side, cleaned and helping support Dave comfortably so he can see the screen without effort. Lil cal hangs out against Bro's leg, joining the picture of a happy family. Dave watches the movie in silence but half way through it he ends up falling asleep. He was cuddling the teddy bear as he slept. The night passes by quickly and morning comes all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to get this chapter out, Now onto the next chapter.


	9. Shivers Down your Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.... I wonder what is gonna happen next.

Dave wakes up feeling the pain from the night before. He muffles his pained noises since Bro was still asleep. He was also worried about how the other boy had fared from his painful night. Dave looks to the Tv screen too see that it was blacked out. He really need to use the bathroom but didn't dare move from his spot. When Bro finally awoke Dave was quickly put in his crate with lil cal in it with him. He is then taken down to the van and loaded into it. The blue tarp was there again. The tarp was removed when they were in the vets office. The same vet was there again like last time. The vet is cold and clinical, a little rough perhaps, but he is careful not to hurt Dave. Bro stands nearby with a watchful eye on Dave as bandages are changed, X-rays are taken, and camera scopes are pushed into uncomfortable places. If Dave behaves himself Bro will have to reward him sometime. Dave is behaving as much as one could when they were being poked and prodded roughly. He was also hungry since they didn't have time for breakfast. He cried softly when the scope was pushed in places that it shouldn't go. Bro understands that bones and tendons need more time to knit, but he isn't happy to hear that Dave cant take him yet. He even looks downright angry. The vet doesn't look so thrilled himself but he is firm. Dave needs more time. "If you make him pay off his debt now he'll die. A night of being a public toilet is not anything compared to the show. Besides" he sneers "I know you'll enjoy making him crawl around a while longer"

Dave is looking down due to all of the negative energy coming from the room. He was afraid that he was going to be harmed because he wasn't healing fast enough for the two. He couldn't control how quickly he could heal with the amount of injuries that he had. Bro sighs "Alright alright, put him back in. We could probably used the time to work on his endurance anyway. I've caught him cumming a few times without permission." Gives Dave's rear a little swat "I've been too lenient with him since he's had such a tough time" The doctor opens the door of his kennel to help guide Dave in. Dave jumps at the swat and crawls back into his kennel. He curls up in the back of it. He was now afraid of going back to the apartment. He listens to Bro and the Vet talk for awhile about when he should be fully healed again.

Dave is put back into the rear of his van, caged and covered. But this time the drive back takes much longer than it ought to. And when the van stops Dave is left alone in the car as Bro leaves. Has he been forgotten? somewhere public from the sound of people milling around outside. Dave moves around trying to hear what was going on. He was afraid that he had been left behind and it was getting pretty hot in the van. Dave is laying down just waiting because that is all he could do. He was hoping Bro returned soon because dying of heat stroke was the worst way to go. It will get horribly hot and uncomfortable, enough to make him feel queasy and lightheaded. Fortunately Bro will return after a while, unfortunately he makes no move to take Dave from his pen, or even remove the tarp. Instead he just drives on, not stopping until several long minutes later. Only then will he come back to check on Dave. Dave is feeling light head and his breathing has slightly picked up since his body was trying to cool its self down. He feels the car stop but thinks it is his imagination. He was missing the Bro from the night before so bad right now.

Bro pulls back the tarp and gives him a fond look, unlatching the cage. "Well you know Davey, you haven't earned yourself back to being a person yet, but I think you deserve a little reward for trying so hard lately, what do you think?" Bro beckons him out. Dave looks at the other and slowly crawls out of the cage. He was afraid and curious at the same time. Dave also wanted to be good for bro so of course he moved even though he was suffering from heat stroke.

Bro drops something over Dave's head and picks him up while he's buried in the small mound of white cloth. He places him in a soft chair... a wheelchair? Its soft at least, but sitting on a proper chair puts strange pressures on the tail-plug in his ass Bro will help Dave wiggle his head and arms through the appropriate holes in the enormous shirt, one of Bros. It almost long enough to be a dress on him. Bro kneels in front of him "How do you feel?"

He is surprised by the sudden attack of cloth and then being places in a chair. He let's out a soft pained noise at the pressure that was put in his tail. Dave looks down at the shirt and then at bro. "Okay, thank you, bro." He says softly. No shocks, it seems the collar never got turned back on. Bro reaches between his legs and starts massaging his little cock. "Would you like to go out for a treat? You can pretend you're a real person for a little while"

Dave looks at the other surprised. He was excited for the chance to be a person even if it was for a little bit. "please?" Dave asks the other. Bro can't help it, Dave is so cute when he begs. He lowers his head and wraps his lips around Dave, wants him to enjoy his day out. Dave lets out a soft moan surprised at this. He closes his mouth in order to keep quiet. He was glad the shirt he was currently long enough to hide his hard on and tail.

"I've got you a present" He lifts his head to slide something around the bade of Dave's cock and switches it on. A strong vibration pierces him through. The vibration will keep him erect, the ring will keep him from cumming no matter how desperate he gets. Pulls the shirt down to cover him. "We will stay out as long as you can stand it" fluffs his hair. Dave jumps at the vibrations and closes his legs hoping that would help but it only made it worse. He has to bite his lips to keep quiet since he was constantly being teased with the vibrating cock ring. Dave makes it through three hours before he starts to beg Bro to take it off.

But during three hours Bro will treat him to nice big ice cream in the park and a movie. He simply melts at the begging, hugging Dave and kissing his head. "Ok Davey. We'll get home and take it off" Unfortunately he has to ride in his cage again, and Bro makes no move to relieve his painful erection when he takes his shirt back and slips him in. Dave didn't really pay attention to the movie and he did eat the ice cream since it was the first thing in his stomach that day. The ride home feels like it takes forever. During that whole time he was being constantly teased and Dave was delirious with pleasure right now. He never realized they were back at the apartment until his cage is moved.

When Bro gets him back inside he opens the cage to he can reach in and help his lil bro."Don't cum Dave." That is all the warning he'll get before bro frees him from the torture of the ring. Dave tries to think of anything just so he doesn't release without permission. He was trying so hard to be good but it was hard. Bro moves casually away, Cleaning off the toy and putting it neatly away. Dave will have to focus for several long minutes before Bro gives him permission. "Go on cum, but don't touch yourself" bastard doesn't even have the decency to look at him. Dave lets out a whimper before he releases. The teen was a shivering mess and was now laying on his side. He was worn out and thirsty. Bro looks so proud when he comes back to look at him. "Just look at you. At this rate you'll be getting your bed back after you pay off your vet bills" Pets his head "Go ahead and talk to me Dave, tell me what you want"

"Can I have something to drink?" Dave asks looking up at the other. He had moved to a somewhat sitting state as the other pets him.

"I am sorry I am not healing fast enough." He blurted out after awhile. He was being pretty good now and was hoping the other would see that. Dave really wanted to ask the other when he could be a person again but had thought better of it.

"Oh Dave" He pulls the boy into his arms, cuddling him and kissing his head "I know you're trying your best. We just have to take good care of you and you'll be better before you know it" He carries Dave to his water bowl and sets him down so he can get a drink. Dave nods his head and nuzzles the other before he felt himself being lead over to his water dish. He attacks the water after he was set in front of it thankful to have the soothing cool water going into his body. He pulls away from the dish when it is empty and crawls back over towards Bro.

Bro picks him up once more for cuddles "Do you need to go potty?" since his punishment began Bro had refused to let him use the bathroom, but instead forced him to use a basin in the corner to relieve himself. And he had carefully maintained Dave's diet to avoid any solid waste lest he contaminate his injuries "Or are you hungry?"

"no not right now and I am a little hungry." He answered the other. The first time he had to used the basin it had been horrible but now he didn't mind it so much now. There was some things worth fighting for and the right to use the toilet was not one of them. Bro sighs. "Poor Dave. Unfortunately between you and your little friend I'm all worn out." He pulls Dave into a deep kiss "How about we go and ask the neighbors if they'd be willing to help you out."

Dave returns the kiss and then remembers the other male from last night. He hoped the other was still alive and some how escaped from the person that had bought him which in Dave's mind it was highly unlikely. He nods his head since anything was better then nothing. Bro hooks a leash to Dave's collar and takes him to the hallway. From here he will have to crawl on his own. He lets Dave decide which door he wants to try first.

Dave lets the other put on his leash and then heads out the apartment door. Dave crawls to the first door nearest the apartment. He figured why not try the first one and see what happens. In the first apartment there was overweight, older man answers the door, Raising his eyebrows at the nude boy kneeling in front of him. He seems surprised, but not taken aback. In fact he looks pleased if anything. Dave looks at the older male not even caring about anything else. He was hungry and so far this was the only thing he was allowed to eat besides the ice cream that he had earlier. He was trying to figure out the best way to ask the older male and just settled for crawling towards the male and looking up with begging eyes before asking, "may i feed from you sir?"

"Feed from me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bro will be no help, His leash drags on the ground and Bro is nowhere to be seen.

"I am hungry and need something to eat." Dave begs the other looking down at the ground now. Dave could see his leash on the ground but stays in that spot. "Er... guess I have some cereal or something if you want." The poor man looks confused. But Dave should know better than that, Bro wont let him eat that. Dave shakes his head no to the cereal and paws at the man's crotch. As much as he would lover the cereal he knew he wasn't allowed to have any and would be in serious trouble if he ate it.

The man doesn't back away, trying to peer over his gut at the beautiful boy. "Whatcha doing there little guy, do you mean you want my..."

"Please?" Dave begs the other still pawing at the others crotch. He was hoping the man was catching on now to what he wanted to eat.

The man leers. "You want a good fuckin dont'cha" He grabs Daves collar and pulls him inside so he can close the door "Well sure I can fill your ass up all you want"

Dave lets out a yelp and looks at the other male as he is pulled inside. Once inside he moves towards the other males crotch again and licks at the clothed length. He was very desperate to get his meal since he was starting to crave cum more then anything else. He was also hoping that the other male wouldn't try to fuck him because it would kill him and he was sure Bro wouldn't want that.

"Ohhh you want that? Strider was right about you. Holy... yeah.. yeah ok. Suck me off." already growing hard "Is it true you let a dog fuck you in the park? Is it all true?"

Dave removes the man's dick from the others clothes and starts sucking it like his life depended on it. He starts to deep throat the other right way wagging his tail as he did so. He looks up at the other to tell the other that everything he heard was true because really what was the point in denying it.

Its a pathetic dick compared to some of the others he's encountered so far, but the amounts of cum he will be able to suckle out of the man is substantial. Hie eager moans reassure Dave he's doing a spectacular job. Bro would be so proud! The smaller Strider keeps suckling on the mans dick when he felt the taste of precum on his tongue. He was really trying to get his prize and could tell the other man was loving every moment of hit. He finally feels the thick substance sliding down his throat and he swallows it. He nurses on the head coaxing more out of the man. The man came quickly, but he got hard again just as quickly. He will be able to suck three loads out of the man before he is forced to push Dave away. He is beyond impressed. "Easy kid. I cant keep that up."

Dave greedily swallows each load not spilling a drop. After the first one the loads started to get a bit bigger meaning there was more to swallow. Dave pulls away from the other when he feels the push. His belly wasn't close to being full but he was feeling a bit better now that he had something in it besides the ice cream in it.

"Still hungry for more huh?" he smiles kindly "You know if you want I can show you a place where you can have all the cum you could ever need"

Dave looks at the other male and nods his head to the offer. It would be rude not to take up the offer. The man picks up Dave's leash and walks him proudly out of the apartment. He laughs at the amusing sight "Good doggy, follow me" Already pulling Dave towards the elevators. Dave follows behind the other and sits on the elevator as it goes down. He was curious on where they were going but didn't question the other.

Its a little long of a crawl, through the back and down an alley a little ways, but they arrive in the back of a YMCA. His new friend will help him inside and through a door that threatens an alarm if opened, though actually opening it results in only silence. Through dusty boxes and pipes, to a dark room lit by a small circle of light in a wall. "You know what a glory hole is kid?"

Dave doesn't mind so much since he was now used to crawling around and had some heavy duty gauze on both knees and his palms. He notices the building coming up and is curious on why they are coming here. Dave finally understands when he sees the hole in the wall. "Yeah." Dave replies to the question.

"Then wait till you hear someone, just knock on the wall and drink to your hearts content, then you don't have to crawl door to door" He points "There's a faucet behind you for water if you need it"

Dave nods his head and looks towards the faucet. He waits until he hears someone go into the other room and knocks on the wall. He was greeted by a nice sight and eagerly started to suck on the cock. It continues like this for awhile up until Dave had sucked off at least ten to fifteen men. In this room his food comes on his terms. He may be on his knees but he has the power here. No one can press him or force him from behind this wall. He decided who he will take, he decided when he wants someone new, and he holds the pleasure of countless men in the palm of his hand. Dave might not realize Bro is watching him until he speaks "Just look at you, finding your way here by yourself. I'm so proud."

Dave didn't deny anyone who came though because they were kind enough to offer him food and who was he to deny them. Dave knew it was only a matter of time until Bro found him because of the tracking device in his collar. He pulls away from another male finally feeling full. He hadn't used the water faucet this whole time. Bro kneels beside Dave, petting his hair "You feeling better?" the kid could sure use another bath though. He leans into the others touch and nods his head yes. His belly was full and now he felt lethargic. He knew he could use another bath since he was kinda gross feeling.

"Come on, lets get you home and cleaned up" Bro takes his leash "We can come back tomorrow if you're hungry enough"

Dave is excited when the other mentions a bath and the prospect of coming back tomorrow. He follows behind the other like a good dog. He ignores the few stares from people who see him since he didn't really care what they thought of him. For his good behavior Dave gets a royal treatment lavished with attention and even tucked in with bro since he's earned another night out of his pen. Which he showers bro with affection and clings to the other feeling safe in the others arms. He was happy with the attention and caring gestures that other was showering him with for being good. The night is sweet and the next day Dave gets to rest. Its uneventful, even boring. But bro feels Dave needs time to recover his strength. Dave doesn't object happy for the break. The rest was doing some good since it was letting his body heal better.


	10. The worse is yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to all of those who have taken the time to read this.

The next few days Bro takes Dave to the glory hole for his meals and shows him some of his old videos, helping him relearn 'forgotten' strategies. Ways to make his lovers swoon, ways to help minimize the stress on his own body, and of course ways to court the camera like a professional. He keeps it similarly calm for days following. Unless Dave impresses him he generally sleeps in his kennel, Of course he is kept nude and collared, but he is often permitted to speak as long as he behaves himself. Bro does his best to keep things as stress free as possible until its time for Dave to return to the Vet.

He watches the movies because what other choice did have really. He made mental notes on some of the things especially the minimizing of the stress on his body because that was important. He is glad that he could speak for the time being. He is also grateful for the stress free week. Most of his injures were healed. Dave didn't mind when he had to sleep in the kennel and the fact that he was naked because those things he had grown used to. Finally it is time to return to the vet and Dave was nervous because he was hoping he was healing well enough. Bro is excited, its hard for him to go so easy on Dave for so long. Even his fans were getting restless. He's impatient through the entire exam. "Well??"

"He is almost completely healed. I say in two more days he will be completely healed but he could preform now if you wanted but it would have to be gentle and thoroughly prepared." The vet answers.

Bro growls "The real question is would that slow the healing or help him by stretching him out? You know your payment is riding on his health too"

"My suggestion is to wait the two days if you don't want to risk having to go through this again." He replied. Dave was listening a little bit and disliked how he was being talked like he was a piece of meat but again stayed quiet.

"Well what about plugs?" Pets Dave's back to sooth him "And solid foods? He's been losing weight he couldn't afford to lose in the first place."

"Plugs are fine and solid food is alright now. He could use a few pounds anyways. Though for the solid food start with something not too heavy to upset his stomach since it won't be used to having that type of food in it. "

Bro nods. "I'll bring him back in three days and if you think he's well enough we can arrange the payment performance and get him back on track" cups his balls and gives them a soft squeeze "He's gonna get lazy at this rate"

Dave leans forwards a bit at the squeeze. "Alright same time I am going to assume." The vet says petting the younger Strider on the head since he had been good during the whole examination.

"Only if he's up to it. I don't want to go through this again. If he requires surgery again so will you." Bro lifts Dave and slips him into his kennel again. "Later man I got to go feed Fluffy"

"Understood." He replied turning his back to clean up. The vet waves good bye to the other watching the other leave. Dave curls up in the back of the kennel when he is but back in. The younger blond feels the cage being lifted up and put into the back of the van.

Bro will stop for a little shopping on the way home, poor Dave will have to endure being left in the van again. But once bro gets him back inside and watered he may be glad for the stop as Bro starts to prepare the most wonderful smelling things. Dave was freaking out a bit thinking Bro was going to leave him in the van like last time. He enjoys the cooling air from the ac in the apartment and the cool water. Dave is curious on the food that he was smelling because it smelled so good. He watches the other as he cooks the food. This time his dish is filled with warm thick soup, even a few chunks of meat gracing its depths and bro's own special touch. All designed to be gentle on his tummy. Dave looks at the dish and starts to lap it up since it had smelt so good. The soup was gone not too long after the other had set it down. Of course it still took a bit since he had to chew the meat that was in the soup.

Bro leans back against the counter. Seeing as Dave is doing so much better perhaps he could give him a little workout. "Come over here boy. You can have another treat"

Dave makes sure to clean his dish to make sure he had gotten all of the soup. He crawls over to the other when he hears Bro calling him. He sits in front the other looking up towards Bro.

"Come here and straddle my leg. I want to see you get yourself off like a proper puppy dog" Bro smirks slyly.

The younger Strider is a little hesitant on the request at first before giving in and doing what the other told him. Dave straddles the others leg and starts to grind against it. The rough jeans certainly help the hot friction on his skin. Bro pets his hair "look to your left, pant for your fans. They will decide if you get to have a better tail today, or a worse one."

Dave does what he is told and looks towards his left side panting and looking at the camera with half lidded eyes. He was letting out whimper like moans as well as he kept grinding against the rough jeans. Bro was already growing hard watching the show, Dave can see it jutting above his head under the jeans. Its a promising sign. The people watching the show was enjoying it and some of them were already voting on what type of tail Dave should have. Some wanted a worse one while the others wanted the better one. Though the one thing they all agreed on was that it needed to vibrate. The whimper moans become more pronounced as he tries to put on a good show since he was so into it right now. Bro cant resist a little mischief, raising his toe sharply against Dave's current tail to watch him jump. "Cum when you're ready boy, a reward for being so good."

Dave jumps a bit when his tail is messed with. He does after a bit he quickly lets go of Bro's leg and starts to clean up his mess without being told to. Bro strokes his back, pleased. "We'll have to try that next time we go walkies. Of course if you find another little buddy you'll have to use your mouth to make friends for now. But it looks like you can do that just fine."

Dave looks up at Bro and then at the tent in the others pants. He was afraid if he ran into another dog again because that had been one of the worst experiences he had so far. Though he wouldn't fight if he had to because the fight had been pretty much beaten out of him. He had learned it was better to do what he was told then trying to fight the other.

Bro picks Dave up and lays him on the kitchen table, face down and ass in the air. He plucks at the tail. Its been inside him for so long its nearly become a fixture, his muscles clenched tight over it. The smaller blond lays on the the table and whimpers when the tail is pulled at. His body didn't want to give it up since it had basically became a part of him. His muscles were clenched tightly over it in order to deter the other from taking it out.

Bro moves it in and out, slowly fucking him with it, letting it stretch and pull at his muscles only just on the wrong side of pain. The little whimpers are torture on his erection. The younger Strider rests his head on the table whimpering and trying hard not to move his hips because yes it hurt a bit but it also felt good at the same time. Finally his body lets go and the tail slips out leaving his hole open and empty. Bro chuckles and blows into the open hole. "Wow, all the things I could do with this" Licks the outside to see if it will twitch. Dave shivers when he feels the air against his skin. The gaping hole twitches when the other licks the outside of it.

"You don't know how bad I want to pour something into there. Your poor ass has been so empty for so long" But Bro restrains himself, using his fingertips to give him lubrication. Dave doesn't think too long about what the other said because he had other things to worry about at the moment. His hole twitches against the others fingertips as the lube is applied.

"They said you did a good job, they said you get an extra special tail. Its bigger too" he rubs the new tail on Dave's thigh, the plug does indeed feel bigger, curved and... spiked? "We'll show off your pretty new tail with walkies in the dog park. You'd like that?"

The smaller male feels the new tail on his thigh and could see that it was bigger and spiked too. Dave wasn't sure what the spikes for but he was sure he would find out soon. He wasn't looking forward to the dog park but he would do it because he needed to make the best of the walk. He nods his head yes to the question not trusting his voice. The spikes feel uncomfortable pushing through his raw and open entrance, but once they are inside he barely feels them at all, they aren't even uncomfortable, not like the new stretch the size is forcing on his muscles. Dave bites back a cry of pain when the toy is pushed inside of him. It was a little uncomfortable with the new stretch but he was glad he could barely feel the spikes that were now inside of him. The younger male just lets his body relax so he can get used to the new feeling of being stretched wider.

Bro stroked Dave's back. "Tonight your friends are going to play with you, so I want you to try and be a good boy for them" His hands slowly slid around to Dave's cock and slipped something loose around the base of it, securing it to his waist with a strap. "They're going to help you get back into good shape."

Dave looks down at the device confused on what the purpose was. Though that thought had left his mind when he heard the other mention 'friends' coming to 'play' with him. "Okay." He says softly. Dave really wanted to say more like ask who they were and why. He didn't though because he was almost healed and didn't want to be injured like that anytime soon. "Roll onto your back Dave. They may get to play with you tonight, but your big bro needs a little attention too" Bro pouts playfully. Dave rolls over onto his back and looks up at the pouting male. The furry part of the tail over the edge of the table. He is looking at the other coy like as if he was just an innocent virgin or a small child curious about the world. Bro pulled a package out of his pocket "I got a surprise for you" He pulled it open and began rubbing a cloth over the slim tool he pulls out of it "Its been a really long time since we played this game" He moves his hips close to Dave's head "How about dessert kiddo" His dick is still straining against his zipper. Dave wasn't sure he wanted the surprise. He keeps his eyes on the slim tool curious on what it would be used for. He wasn't sure he wanted to play whatever game that other currently had in mind. He moves his head so he could lick at the other clothed length. Bro massaged his dick, helping coax his hardness along, moaning happily "mmm Yeah. I cant wait until I can be inside you Dave. I missed you so much, and you've been working so hard to be good"

Dave looks up at the other as he tried to undo the others zipper from his spot on the table. "I don't want you to hate me any more and I am sorry I won't do it again, I promise." He said. The Dave in front of him may not be the same Dave but the younger male could hardly remember his mothers face or anything else before being kidnapped by the older male. Dave was basically freaking out because of the thought of going back to the dog park again. He thought he had done something wrong again so it was the cause of his break down. The older blond sighs in relief when his cock lays across Dave's cheek at last. "I could never hate you lil man. You just disappointed me. I know its been hard learning your lesson, but as soon as you've paid off your vet bills I'll take you out for a special trip to celebrate being a person again. Ok?"

He nods his head and opens his mouth wide for the other. Sure he was excited for this so called celebration but was also apprehensive as well because one could never know what was going on in Bro's mind half the time. The older Strider brrushes the tip of his cock over Dave's lips, teasingly spearing a little precum there. "You still seem worried though, why is that?"

"Just afraid is all." Dave replied truthfully to the other. Of course he would be nervous because everything he has been through so far. He licks at the head which was a little awkward from this angle.

"What are you afraid of?" Pets his hair, looking kind and concerned for his little bro

"Of messing up again and the trip." He replies looking up at the other with wide red eyes. His emotions could clearly be seen in those orbs.

Bro rubs his cock under Dave's chin, loves those puppy eyes of his. "The trip? you mean the dog park? Why are you afraid of that?"

"Because of what happened last time." He replies still looking at the other. He could feel the others heated flesh under his chin.

"You afraid another dog is going to try and fuck you? Or maybe you're afraid everyone is going to watch you again and laugh?"

"The first one." The smaller blond replied. He didn't care so much about other people watching or laughing because he had grown used to that. He knew people were watching his videos with sick perversion so he had grown numb to that fact. Bro chuckles "Of course a dog is going to fuck you my pretty little pet. You've been good and worked hard, but you're still a bitch, and that's where a bitch belongs. Until your punishment is over you need remember your place" Pushed his cock into Dave's mouth "I've been too lenient with you during this punishment since you had such a traumatic time, but this is for your own good. You need to practice before you pay off your vet bills or you'll get torn apart." Grabbing Dave's throat he helps him tilt his head back just right "Anyway it will be a good lesson to you. The next time you're so naughty I'm going to buy the biggest fucking Mastiff I can find and he'll be your master. He'll sleep in your kennel with you and fuck you senseless every day until you're screaming for my cock again. Understand?"

Tears starts to well up but doesn't fall at the first comment. Dave should have kept his fears to himself why did he even think the other would care. Dave lets his throat relax when the other shoves his dick into his mouth. He had picked this up pretty quickly since he didn't want to choke on it like an idiot and kill himself. Fear is clearly shown in his eyes at the mention of the other getting a mastiff since those dogs weren't small not that he would want to be fucked by a dog like that. Dave uses the skills that he had learned so far in order to get the other off. 

"You can do it Dave. I know you can. Its only for your own good" Bro takes his hand off Dave's throat and grabs his erection. The long metal tool that he had been holding now presses against the very tip of Dave's cock and slowly starts to force its way into his urethra, where nothing had ever penetrated before. The younger male lets a pained noise out as the slim metal tool enters the small opening. It hurt since nothing should go there since that area was sensitive. The welled up tears now fell since this was a new painful experience. Dave couldn't believe he had forgotten about that tool and now he was paying for not asking about it. The older male groaned happily as Dave's throat flutters around him. He moved the lubricated sounding rod in and out of his cock, a little deeper each time. "Fffffuck dave you're amazing, its like you've never done this before"

Maybe it was because the teen never had done something like shoving something into his urethra before. The pained noises soon turn into moans since pleasure starts to over ride the pain. He uses his tongue to lick the other as his throat was used like a fleshlight.

Bro pressed deep into Dave's throat and pulled the sounding rod out. He pressed something small and round into the now-open hole and used the rod to push the object deeply into his cock further than ever before, even through the spasming muscles trying futilely to protect his bladder. Another noise of pain leaves Dave and he tries not to thrash because of the pain that was happening. The muscles that were trying to protect his bladder was failing and the thing around the base of his dick was starting to add to the pain. Another bb follows the first, and another and another. As the foreign objects pile up in Dave's bladder Bro's thrusts start to become stronger and rougher. Fucking his little brothers face in delight as he writhes and twitches deliciously. The younger male is writhing and twitching in hopes of getting away from the other. It has no effect though and just causes it to hurt more. Now he was afraid of the bb's getting stuck in his bladder. Dave was in a lot of pain now and tears were streaming down his face giving the cameras a pretty sight to see. The people watching at home was enjoying themselves getting off to the teens pain with sick enjoyment.

As Bro grew close he could no longer concentrate on pushing bbs into his body. It was all he could do to force the sounding rod against his prostate as he ravaged Dave's throat until he came with a roar. Dave's throat tightens around the others spent cock as he swallows the warm jizz and keeps coaxing more out of the other. He is still twitching but doesn't move his mouth from the others cock yet. The warmth in his mouth was keeping Bro's dick warm and a bit moist. To reward him Bro continued working the sounding rod in his dick. knowing the cock ring was not clamped tightly enough to prevent him from cumming

Dave releases with a cry the flow of cum though is covering the sounding rod and causing more pain in his bladder since he wasn't used to so something like this. Bro pulled the rod out with a smile. He left it on Dave's chest and admired the mess of his brother on the table. "You hungry I think I can let you can eat again after something like that"

Dave removes his mouth from the other and shakes his head no. He tries to curl on his side in order to curl into himself right now. His face was tear stained and his face was a bit red from it. The sounding rod falls on to the table with a soft thud noise. The older Strider picked Dave up "Tisk don't make a mess on the table." He set him in front of his water dish and filled it to the top "You drink that all down"

The younger male looks at the water dish afraid to drink any but also afraid of will happen to him if he doesn't. Dave choices to face the lesser of two evils and starts to drink the water. He doesn't stop until all of the water is gone and his bladder feeling a little uncomfortable. Bro fills the water dish again, stroking Dave's dick to make him hard, making it more uncomfortable still. "You want to see if we can get those out of there?" chuckles

Dave lets out a whimper as he drinks another full dish of water. Dave is squirming a bit and in pain. It feels like he is about to burst and the other stroking him doesn't seem to help it only makes matters worse. Bro walks away, retrieving his bathroom pail and aiming a cameras to the right spot. He clicks his tongue "Come here Davey. everyone's waiting to see you " he smirks wickedly "Better hurry before we decide you have to hold it in all night"

Dave bites his lower lip and crawls over towards the other clearly in pain. Dave made a mental note to stay quiet even though the shock collar hadn't been on for almost two weeks now. He looks up at the other with pleading eyes because he didn't think he could handle holding it all night. Bro helped him kneel, high over the pan, holding him up under his arms, pinning them over his head. "Don't miss or I'll make you lick it up" Mostly teasing of course, he has done this enough times to aim well, and he knows good and well Dave will need to be held up once the bbs start coming out again. They always feel better coming back out "Go"

The younger Strider aims for the pan and just lets his body release the large amount of water that had just taken in. From time to time a ping noise can be heard as a bb hits the bottom of the metal pan. When each one came out Dave had tried to lean forwards but couldn't due to the fact that Bro was holding him up. Finally all of the bbs sat in the bottom of the pan and Dave was panting slightly with his head hung low. Though he was happy they were out of him now and he currently didn't hurt so much now there was still that phantom pain but that was about it.

The smaller male will receive no warning. one moment his body struggles to recover from the strange new things done to it, the next his tail has come alive. The spikes Dave has seen on the crooked plug of his tail now demonstrated their sinister purpose as they vibrated directly onto his prostate, abusing it mercilessly. Bro continues to hold him up for the camera.

Dave lets out a surprised noise and jerks since he was now suffering from a new form of torture. The spikes on the new tail was vibrating like crazy and causing him to harden again. His body is out of whack that it doesn't know what it should do because one moment he was in pain and the next he wasn't. From the constant abuse on his prostate precum started to bead up at the head of his cock. The people watching at home were enjoying the show adding in things that should be done to Dave. Some comments were very creative while others were some what fucked up. Like one person had mentioned something about gauging his eyes out just so they could skull fuck Dave.

Bro released his arms at last, but only to tighten the cock ring. The tube around his cock inflates and tightens, forcing him to remain hard without relief. "Your fans are here for you. They're going to watch over you tonight while I sleep and help get you back into shape. They'll be controlling you, helping you think of ways to amuse them. If you're very good they might even let you rest a little." hooked his leash onto his neck and turned to TV on so Dave could see the watching eyes and eager comments all for him.

Dave places his arms to his sides after the other had let them go. His body had picked up pretty quickly on what his brain didn't. He moves his head a bit so the other could put his leash on and then turns his attention to the tv. Dave reads the comments and of course there is always that one guy who is into some sick shit. A few of them wanted him to let a dog fuck his mouth while others described what they would do to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot I have posted up three chapters today. I hope you guys enjoy and I am work on the next few. Again thank you for reading and please check out my tumblr at acidcatleon.tumblr.com


	11. The worse is almost over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Anyways I feel I should have to say this... IF YOU ARE NOT INTO WHAT YOU ARE READING THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS. Thank you and enjoy reading. 
> 
> TW: Bestiality, Abuse, Rape, Dave gets fucked by a horse, Bro being a dick and anything else you may find triggering.

Dave places his arms to his sides after the other had let them go. His body had picked up pretty quickly on what his brain didn't. He moves his head a bit so the other could put his leash on and then turns his attention to the tv. Dave reads the comments and of course there is always that one guy who is into some sick shit. A few of them wanted him to let a dog fuck his mouth while others described what they would do to his body.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of his night is spent trying to please the people on the website. A few of the tasks he couldn't do because he didn't have anything around him to carry out said tasks. When morning hit he was worn out and still hard from the night before. The traffic to the website started to die down around 9 am since people had to sleep or take care of their children. Dave was still awake but on the verge of falling asleep but didn't since he wanted Bro to be awake first and then see if he could finally sleep. Dave had been taken down to the basement and was toyed with there. Once he thought his body had grown used to the vibrations of the tail, the men would either turn it off or on a lower setting. Some even delight in waiting until he is nearly asleep to wake him up with it. Bro's most trusted friends are more than happy to help him train his little brother, to help him get his strength back with some of the more familiar games of his childhood. its so funny how he seems to act as though he had never experienced them before. The blond was worn out and wanted nothing more then to sleep since he really couldn't release at all. Dave's dick was still hard and had turned a small shade of blue due to not being able to release his stored up semen. It was around 10:30 when Dave heard movement from Bro's room. He is curled up passed out when Bro finally leaves his room. 

When it was time to start the day Bro woke refreshed and optimistic. He chuckles when he sees Dave trying to sleep and nudges his erection with his boot. "Time to get up Davey" The older male sneered. Bro was wearing the hugest Cheshire cat grin the world had ever seen because he knew Dave was tired but he couldn't bring himself to care. The younger male jumped and looked up at Bro looking worn out. The 'games' that he had played the night before was nothing he had ever done before hand. Most of the people had laughed and teased him about it. "Wow you look like shit" chuckled "Tell me what do you want most right now?" he squats beside his little brother and fluffs his hair. "Sleep... Please." He answers. He really wanted to roll his eyes at the looking like shit comment. A few yawns escape him as he looked up at Bro.

"Sorry Kiddo" really does sound apologetic "part of the training. No sleep yet and you've used up your request" He stands, moving to the kitchen to make him some food "I'm surprised you didn't ask to cum, or get the tail out." The older male replied in a shocked tone. Bro knew at the moment Dave would be feeling only a mild discomfort now, but after some water, another meal, and a walk it would be a different story. After his bowels had been unused for so long Bro knew he needed to be wary of uncomfortable constipation when Dave started eating again. But between the carefully crafted meals, the excessive, and the constant vibration stimulating his peristaltic muscles poor Dave was going to be in a good deal of pain in a few hours. 

The wonderful smell of food and juice filling his dog dish and being placed by his nose might help him. "Come on Dave. Don't make me wake you up the hard way" Bro said in a stern tone. Dave looks down at the bowl and starts to eat. The food seemed to help give him some energy. Dave eats his food slowly but soon the food is gone. Dave moves away from the dish when he is done looking down. Bro hooked the lead onto his collar. "Time you got a little exercise." he stroked Dave's Back fondly. "Now no people are allowed to use your ass today, so you can heal up. But we aren't dealing with people, we'll be in the dog park. And I cant promise they wont try to force their way into your ass, plug or no. Its going to be up to you to protect yourself. I strongly suggest you remember how to use your mouth and your hands. If you end up having to wait another month to pay off your bills you're going to forget how to be a boy altogether"

His shoulders are sagging and he nods his head. Dave follows the other out of the apartment. He wasn't looking forward to either option but was more willing to use his hands and mouth to show the other that he could be good. Again he is subject to the stares and whispers of those they pass. This time he may recognize some of the men he passes. Some even walking dogs or followed by men women or children, all watching him with hope. The fence of the park looms ahead of him.

Dave ignores the whispers and stares his main goal was getting through this intact. He does recognize some of the people as they pass. Finally they arrived at the gates of hell also known as the dog park. He was afraid but was doing his best to hide it because it really wouldn't matter if he was afraid. This would still happen. He didn't understand why children were there as well. He feels the tug on his leash and follows the other in filled with dread. There are far more canines than one unlike last time. Here several stop playing and rush to sniff him in greeting, licking at his face and exposed sides. Bro secures his leash to a corner of the fence, giving him nowhere to run. Dave stays at an angle to keep the dogs ways from his back side. He returns the greetings just so the dogs would probably get bored with him and get back to what they were doing. It's not like Dave could go anywhere with being attached to the fence. One dog is interested by his swollen erection, slipping low to lap at it. they know this smell well. One of the dogs lifts a leg against him only to be chased off by one of the others. they are starting to compete over him

Dave watches with dread as he watches as the dogs compete over him like he was some type of prize. One dog stands in front of him and he can see the dogs member coming out of it's sheath and he bites his lower lip and licks it. The dog seems excited that it was getting attention from the bitch. Two more dogs come up and Dave moves his hand to were he was now jerking off the other two. The three dogs were enjoying themselves. Dave could hear laughs and cameras going. He could swear people were recording this again. Another dog tries to mount him from behind, but a quick burst of vibration from Dave's tail scares him away. despite his claims bro is still trying to help. the other dogs are more than content to hump his hands and his mouth, drooling in delight. one of the men brings his child near to watch, despite the obvious fear in the child's eyes he reassures everyone that Dave is enjoying himself. 

Dave jumps a bit at the sudden vibration that went through his body. The younger male glaces at the small child with sadden eyes. The dogs were going crazy and he was trying his best to keep up with them. The one in his mouth releases it's watery cum into his mouth after it's knot slipped out. The knot stretched his mouth before he moved his mouth off the dog causing it to whimper. He coughs as he is covered with more watery cum on his torso and face. He then looks at the two that had been close up all doe like and licks up some of the watery sperm off his fingers keeping his eyes on the kids father. The father took a picture before pulling his son away. Bro nodded in satisfaction He picked up Dave's leash and started leading the messy boy around the pen. He really did mean it about the exercise. He just hoped Dave could stave off the dogs until his body started cramping properly. It takes twenty minutes for his body to cramp and Dave leans forwards not wanting to move any more. He was doing everything he could not to cry out in pain in front of everyone here. Tears were streaming down Dave's face since he was in pain at the moment.

Bro crouched beside him, rubbing his back. "Whats wrong? Your stomach hurting? Come on we'll get you home. You did a real good job today"

Dave looks at the other holding his stomach in hopes to alleviate the pain that he was feeling. The younger male didn't think he would be able to walk home and was hoping that they didn't take the long way. They didn't take long way, but even the shortest route home will be an agonizing crawl. Bro wont carry him this time, patiently forcing him to carry himself all the way back and to the bathroom. Which he does shakily. He was miserable the whole time but didn't let it show on his face. He was curled in his cage at the moment. He had been cleaned up after they returned. Bro does not turn the treatment of his bro into any sort of lascivious activity. He helps him treat and clean his intestines, he helps clean up his little bro, all with the care of a parent. In the end he will put him back in his pen without his plug and give him something to eat. He reassures Dave there wont be any more plugs tonight, no more satisfying desperate horny creatures. All he has to do tonight is sleep and rest. but be warned since tomorrow will be the most difficult day of his punishment yet

Dave just curls up and rests until tomorrow since he was totally worn out. He is woken up the next morning eating some breakfast before being led to his pen after going through a some what normal morning routine. The ride to the vets office was quiet. Outside the building the vet ha closed up for the day saying that the place was being sprayed for bugs which was a lie.

Bro ruffled his hair through the bars. "Hang tough little man. We'll celebrate tomorrow after you've earned your way out. You might not see me, but I'll be watching you." He crouched low beside him "gimme a kiss"

The younger male looks at Bro before moving to give the other a kiss. Yes he was scared but it didn't show on his face nor his eyes. His mind was slowly taking a vacation just so he could get through the day and night because he felt he was going to be here for awhile.

"You love me kiddo?" Bro smiles, so proud of how strong Dave is getting

"I love you Bro." He replies. In a way he was getting strong due to the fact that he was hiding his emotions until a later time when he was alone which wasn't often as of late.

"Love you too" He dropped a cloth over his kennel. Walking away and leaving him alone. He will have nearly an hour of peace before he has to be on stage. When that hour is up someone comes and moves the kennel. whoever this is, its certainly not bro. The caged Strider enjoys the little peace that he would get before he feels the kennel being moved again. All he could do is wait for the cloth to be removed and to see what laid in store for him with the vet and whoever else was there as well. The blond feel cold rough hands grabbing him out of the cage and he looks up at the man who had done so.

He is placed on a small stage in a pit, facing an actual audience who applaud to see him. the man is a stranger, large and official-looking. He uses a riding crop to whip a red line over Dave's ass cheeks much to the appreciation to the crowd..

Dave was right to think he was in for a long day and night. The blond bites back cries of pain when the crop hits his skin but he ends up raising his hips a bit more in order to give the man better access to the pale globes. He also moved his waist a bit in order to entice the man to do it again.The audience loves it! cheering their encouragement as the man gives him two quick swats, striking his balls both times "This little pet has been a very naughty boy ladies and gentlemen. And today he's going to learn to love his place. This is Dave, He's still just a pup but he wants to please his master very much, so he has agreed to play some games with our favorite pets and prove what a good boy he can be. should we give him a chance everyone?"

Dave is looking down at the ground letting out soft noises when the other does so. He listens to the man as he speaks to the crowd. Dave kept telling himself that he just had to get through this and then it would be over. Though there was that nagging feeling that Bro might make him stay like this even after he finished up in this place. The crowd goes wild screaming out their answers to the male's suggestion. Everyone there all seemed to be on board wanting to see the small but in a cute way Dave get violated by the other pets that had been brought in for this day.

The man took Dave's arms and tied them in front of him. He pulled his arms over his head and attached them to a hook dangling overhead. A quick motion of his hand and the hook raises, leaving Dave with only his toes touching the ground. "We'll help you along little Dave" He holds up a pair of metal clips with jagged teeth "Heard its been a long time since you've had these, so this should be fun." The nipple clamps look absolutely lovely on him.

Dave doesn't fight the other when his arms are tied together. Nor does he fight when his arms are pulled above his head and he is left holding his weight up with his arms. Which he had learned that the more you fight to get out the quicker you wear out your muscles. His red eyes look at the clamps and he lets out a hissing noise when they are clamped onto his nipples. Dave could clearly feel the pain but didn't voice it besides the hissing when they first met the sensitive nubs. What is lead out next might surprise him. In front of him stands a cow, no a calf, an innocent brown-eyed calf staring at him with curiosity. It may not make much sense until the beast is lead up close and wraps eager lips around Dave's cock, hopeful for milk.

Dave wasn't really all that surprised when animal was led out but he was uncertain on what was it going to do. He wouldn't say he was relieved by the turn of events but it was much more welcomed then the other thoughts that had been going through his mind. There were cheers and some cooing noises from the crowd as they watched what was going on. Dave glanced down at the calf as it tried to get milk out of him as it suckled on his cock like it was it's mother's tits. Dave could feel his self starting to get hard from the suckling and the calf was letting out some noises as it was finally getting the milk. He may regret letting his guard down. the little taste of food encourages the calf and it begins suckling and tugging wildly at him, trying to force more out. What may be considered a pleasant blow job up till now was becoming rough and painful, it felt like the infant was trying to tear his dick clean off in his hunger.

Dave bites down hard on his inner lip at that. Dave could feel tears welling up near the side of his eyes due to the pain. Though all of this pain had caused him to go soft which in turn caused the calf to grow bored due to the food source being cut off. The crowd could see the tenseness in his muscles and the blond haired male was looking down. Some people had laughed in his plight while a few were concerned.

"Go ahead and scream and moan lil guy, you're allowed to do anything but talk. Since stupid animals down talk." A jolt of electricity passes through his body as a prod is jammed into his back. the calf releases him and backs off, mooing in alarm at the pain. Dave lets out a scream of pain at the sudden jolt. He was panting a bit resting his chin against the top of his chest. He didn't let the stupid comment bother him since by now he had heard worse so he had learned to just ignore them.

A few sharp strikes will keep the crowd amused as the calf is lead away. When Dave is cut down again he will find himself facing three of the biggest dogs he has seen in his life. "Ladies and gentlemen, the champions of the ring. They bred to fight and bred to kill. And they are all hungry for Dave. Who will survive the battle and win the bitch Bro had trained him for this one, aware that the only way to be sure Dave would not be harmed in the fight would be to please all three beasts at once before the battle can begin. Still even now he worried about this part.

Dave met the ground with an pained hiss since his limbs had fallen asleep and were tight as well from the prodding with the stick. He inwardly freezes when he sees the three dogs. There was no lie about it that they were huge. He had been trained for this part but was still afraid that he would mess up and get seriously hurt if he did. He quickly moves towards the huge beasts and sets out to pleasure all three of them at once. The crowd goes wild as the hungry little cock slut calms the savage beasts. Each dog will have its way with Dave, none very gently at all but the fight is abandoned in favor of the bliss offered by Dave's mouth, hands, and ass

By the end of it Dave is covered and filled with the watery cum. The crowd could see it oozing out of his well used and abused hole. He cleans up the floor since a lot of the people in the crowd were demanding to see him do it. Other men come to join him on stage, picking him up for all the crowd to see. The clip-clop approaching him for the finale is not something bro has trained him for. The horse they carry him to is already fully erect and chomping at its bit in eager anticipation. The announcer merrily tells the crowd how many young boys have been ruined forever or even killed attempting to ride the hungry stallion. At the sight of the horse dread and fear start to creep up on him. He listened to the story the announcer was telling and that just made things worse. The fear starts to show in his eyes and through his body language. He knows better then to struggle as he it being strapped down to the mounting table. A padded mounting table will not save Dave from any wild hooves so he best be careful, but it will help the men holding him down to ease the beginning of the monstrous cock into his ass. 

The process takes every effort of the burly men to keep the horse from thrusting forward and tearing its way inside of Dave in a fatal manner. The girth is unlike anything he has encountered yet. since he is on his back he can see clearly how much he has left to go. Far far too much Its true. this beast really might kill him. ever time it rocks forward and forces a little more inside him he can feel himself stretching in new ways. Dave lets out a scream as the monstrous cock is shoved inside of him. The last thing going through his mind was that he wasn't going to make it through this when the horse cock was full inside of him. When it meets resistance the horses thrusts become rougher and more frantic. Dave can feel something dreadful inside of him. The horrible cock bends. It actually bends a bit inside him to follow the path of his intestines while trying to force them straight, or maybe force through them and into his body. His stomach bulges in an obscene way. The crowd cheers in wild approval as the horse tosses its head and whinnies loudly.

The room is filled with a mixture of screams and the horse's whinnies. Dave was in so much pain. It felt like his stomach was going to tear which at this point he wish it would just so it would end all of this torment. His dull eyes finally met with Bro's shaded eyes. He wanted this to be over or a nightmare that he would wake up from and find that he was still in his cage safe. Sadly the odds were never in his favor and he was wide awake while this happened. The men make no more to remove the horse, but they begin unstrapping Dave's limbs. Any relief this may give him will be short lived as they begin strapping his arms and legs to the saddle instead. He is left to hang under the horse, sill impaled, and the lovers are paraded around the stage for the enjoyment of all. Every hoof beat is a new agony as it jolts his entire body. 

Then the horse finally cums it gives the audience a beautiful look at the generous amount of cum that pours out of Dave when they are finally able to free his body from the horse. He is freed and allowed to fall into the mess of multi-species cum on the floor. He should be proud, his efforts have earned him a standing ovation. as the audience files out many even stop to ejaculate over his body by way of thanks. Strangely he will find that Bro isn't there. The people leave and the lights fall dim, but bro is nowhere to be seen and Dave is left in his slimy puddle alone. It takes nearly 20 minutes before bro returns again, the Vet trailing behind him to check on Dave's condition.

The parading was the worse part out of the whole ordeal and Dave really wished he would just die at this point. The blond lays there shivering not from the temperature or fear. It was more so from the fact that his body was in shock now. He couldn't really feel anything outside the pain. Dave didn't even notice when Bro returned with the vet. The vet took one look at Dave and knew that Bro wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "He is in shock right now and is going to need immediate attention or he is going to die. I will do what I can here but you will need to take him to another doctor." The vet says.

The Vets face shows signs of some serious damage. Evidently Bro did not appreciate the last minute change in schedule. "Get the fuck away from him. I'll be back to discuss this later." He throws his jacket over Dave and picks the shivering bundle into his arms. Time for a real hospital and some very clever excuses.

The man quickly moves away from the clearly pissed off Strider. Dave's eyes are looking upward but not at anything really. He felt like he was floating as he was carried into the hospital. He didn't hear the excuses Bro had came up with as he was rushed away in order to be taken care. It is a good six hours before any one could see him. Bro will wait for his little man, wanting to be sure Dave is okay before he leaves to talk to anyone. when he is allowed in he has a few bandages on his hands from the abuse his knuckles have taken. He moves silently and quickly to his bedside to pet his hair. When Dave sees the other he breaks down crying. There is a thin sheet hiding the rest of the bandages and other things that had to be done in order to save his life. The younger male was afraid now because he remembered what the other had said before going into that place. He was also crying because he was still in this hell. 

"It's ok lil man. Shh it'll be ok." he sat on Dave's bed and pulled the boy to his side, wrapping him in a bear hug, murmuring to him. "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to go down like that. I had to break some faces. But you did good. You were amazing. I'm so proud of you"

Dave is shaking in the others hold not much noise is coming from him since he ruined his vocal cords from all of the screaming. A doctor comes in to tell Bro that Dave will need to stay there for a couple of days so they can see how the surgery is healing.

Bro nods his approval, letting the doctor know he will be staying close to his poor little bro. They are well insured. He also asks that Dave remain in a private room. He's been through so much already, lil man needs some peace. He rocks and cuddles Dave, soothing him with gentle fingers through his hair. The doctor nods his head and goes to make the necessary preparations. Dave is soothed by the rocking and the fingers going through his hair. He ends up falling asleep in Bro's arms. The few days in the hospital past pretty quickly and the two are heading back to the apartment. Dave was currently wearing a hoodie that was a little big on him since it was one of Bro's and a pair of sweat pants.

Bro left his side only a few times, making sure a nice nurse would be with him every time. The first time he returned looking just a little bit banged up. The second time he returned looking rather smug. When he leads Dave into the apartment he takes the boy to his bedroom "Hey lil man. You know I talked with the doc about his funny little program change. And he wanted me to apologize to you. He 'got' you a present too." A lot of blood was likely involved in those smug air quotes. The present a new bedroom to call his own, his clothes are back with new ones besides, his bed and desk are brand new, as is the iPhone and computer waiting on them. everything has either been returned or improved with a better version. Dave is officially Bro's beloved little boy again.

Of course Dave had noticed when the other left, but didn't question Bro when he came back. When they return to the apartment and Dave is lead to a room. He is excited since that meant the other wasn't mad at him. He looks towards Bro and then the room. After a few moments he hugs Bro. "Thank you Bro." He says.

Bro hugs him back, tight and firm. "I'm relieved its over. And I'm glad we'll never have to do something like that again because I know you'll try to be good from now on. You don't have to be perfect. I don't want you to be perfect, I just want you to be my sweet little bro." Kisses his forehead "Do you want me to stay with you in bed tonight?" a little worried he might have nightmares after his ordeal "We can sleep in and be lazy shits tomorrow."

Dave nods his head when the other asks him if he wants Bro to stay in the room with him. The smaller male also didn't want to go through something like that again. In fact Dave wanted to forget the ordeal as much as possible and try to cope now as much as he could. One thought that stuck on his mind was that he wasn't going to anger the other anytime soon like he had a few months ago. Bro will help him make the coolest of blanket forts for their sleepy time. He does most of the physical work so Dave doesn't strain himself, but he urges him for his creative input and occasional pillow battles. The outside observer they may see it as functional and loving brotherly bond. Bro is certainly happy. Dave is back for good, he remembers who he is supposed to be and where be belongs. Every inch of Dave inside and out belongs to him, forever and ever. And this time he'll make sure not let something so precious escape. 

The blond gives the other his input from time to time on how to make the Blanket fort better. In between the pillow fights and the building which he didn't do much with since he was still recovering. Once the fort is done Dave crawls under it and notice Cal is already in the fort. He looks at the puppet before giving it a fist bump. Dave wasn't tired he just figured why not use the fort now so all of the hard work that Bro had put into didn't go to waste. Bro will merrily curl up with Cal and Dave, he isn't sleepy yet but he's happy to lay there and hold his little brother while he sleeps. This way he can rock him and keep any bad dreams far away. Even the next day he will go out of his way to try and keep Dave from any physical strain, keeping him effectively bedridden if he can. Which Dave is okay with not doing much. He kept himself busy by messing with some of his things or reading. He would notice that sometimes Bro was gone for a few hours from time to time and that really didn't bother him much. While the other was gone he had taken up talking to a few people on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As you can see I am going to start putting trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapter. Woot another chapter. Also look some fluffy Striders thrown in at the end. C:


	12. The worse is Over now for time for some shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a trip to the mall. Poor John.
> 
> TW: Voyeurism, Limb removal, Boy dressed as a girl, and Bro being Bro.

The two people he was were pretty cool from what he could tell. He had been talking to them for at least a week now since he was still bed ridden until Friday and it was currently Tuesday. He had learned that they were friends before his whole ' amenisa ' thing. Rose was alright in his book especially with her trying to help him remember some things they used to talk about. Jade mainly talked about her dog Bec and the island she lived on. 

Bro came home one day in a very good mood. "Hey Dave" flops onto Dave's bed beside him "I gotcha a present, wanna see?" smirks as he teases. Dave looks up when the other walks into the room. The younger male notices that Bro is in a good mood for some reason. "Sure." He replied with a shrug.

"Mmm y'gotta blow me first" crosses his arms behind his head and leans back casually. The only response Bro gets is Dave moving to undo the others pants. He pulls Bro's flaccid dick out and slips it into his mouth working it into hardness that way. It doesn't take him long to start deep throating the other.

Bro ruffles Dave's hair with his fingers, moaning his name in appreciation. No more of that shy virgin shit he used to pull. Now he remembered how to use those pretty lips. He had been keeping himself restrained as of late... well mostly restrained... but still it will help excuse how quickly Dave seems to be able to bring him to orgasm. He presses Daves head down tight to cum into his throat. "Goddamn lil man, your shit is so tight. You could turn priests to Satan with that trick". Fixes his hair a bit when he lets Dave up. "hmm getting kinda long"

Dave swallows down the others load since he had no other choice and even if he did he would still swallow because it wasn't a bad taste at all. Of course it was hard to play the part of a virgin when you were no longer one and debased on almost a daily bases. "Well I guess they should get in line with everyone else." He muttered jokingly. He was confused on the others long comment. Bro tosses him a bag, silver and pink from a mall somewhere. Inside is a complete new outfit, from shirt to shoes and even underwear. And every inch of it intensely feminine. The way bro smiles he must be very proud of himself Dave catches the bag and looks back at Bro after seeing the contents. He pulls out everything from the bag and just looks at each and every piece. "Thank you." He replied. He may not like it but the clothes could be better then the other alternative plus he liked the way some of the stuff felt.

Bro seems very satisfied that his generous gift has been well received. He rolls off the bed. "Stretch out on the bed kiddo, you want to thank me then let me dress you myself."

Dave nods his head and moves the clothes off to the side so he didn't end up laying on them. He lays back onto the bed.

He will instruct Dave to stay limp. This isn't the first time he's done this. He seems to deeply enjoy these quiet intimate times. He will make Dave stay still and limp while he maneuvers him like a doll, or one of his puppets. He can rarely resist from touching Dave when he does this, but he also rarely moves past a few soft touches or licks. This will be the longest he's ever demanded Dave keep still. He is careful and meticulous in the way he dresses his doll, even bending over Dave's face to apply his makeup. There's something strange in Bro's expression when he steps back at last, almost reverent. "Ok, you can go have a look in the mirror" He will stay close, lest Dave has any trouble walking in his tight new shoes. They are not terribly tall, but they are dangerously narrow and will require a fair amount of balance to walk. He has to resist the urge to move while the other is dressing him. He gets a few swats to remind him to stay still. The one thing he was hating about the outfit was the shoes. Though he seems to move in them without too many close calls on his way to the bathroom. Once there he stares at his face in fascination due to the fact there was just the right amount to make natural but stunning at the same time. Bro knows how to wield a makeup brush. Dave is truly his baby doll now. Hes sailed past pretty, beyond beautiful, to something unearthly and angelic. He stands behind Dave and slides his arms around his waist. "Come on baby girl. I think its time we got out of the house for a while."

Dave jumps slightly when he feels the others arms around his waist. Dave had forgotten Bro was there for a moment. "Okay." He replies softly still amazed at how much like a girl he looked right now. There was also a slight blush dusting his cheeks at the new nickname. Dave wanted to ask where they were going but he felt that it was better off not knowing right away.

He tucks Dave in his arm as he leads them out of the house, helping his 'baby girl' keep balanced in the difficult shoes. Might have chosen those shoes just for an excuse to keep Dave so close in the first place. He settles cal on his other shoulder after he locks the door. "Maybe the mall hmm? I cant help it. I just got to show you off." squeezes him fondly "Do you think you're up to it, I know you've been tired still..."

"It's okay." He replies staying near Bro. The shoes were starting to get annoying but he wasn't going to complain. Dave waits until the other was done locking the door and follows him out of the apartment complex. He was kinda looking forward to their time out of the apartment with him wearing clothing this time. The other times he had been lead out in either a kennel or on a leash. Either one he was still naked so it was a nice change to be wearing something even if he looked like a girl.

The stares he gets now are much kinder, full of admiration rather than scorn. Bro leads him onto a bus with obvious pride. There is no room to sit so Bro helpfully presses Dave into a corner where he cant fall on those dangerous shoes. "You are so beautiful. You see all those people staring? They're all just wishing they could touch you, just once." He smiles and rubs a hand over Dave's waist "But they cant, you're not just some animal on a leash that anyone can come along and pet. You're much too good for that. They're just lucky I let them stare without stabbing their eyes out for punishment."

Dave notices the stares a bit and was kinda glad they weren't the kind he was getting before. He gets on the bus with some help from Bro. They were currently standing in a corner since the sets were taken up. The younger blond leans into the others touch. Dave bites his lower lip when the other says something about taking their eyes out just for staring at him. Most of the people that were staring was envious and wanted to be in his place. Most of who was staring was women. They were mostly jealous house wives or college students wanting something that they couldn't have. A few guys stared just because they thought Dave was cute and wanted to tap that if they could. Bro lets his hand slip lower, massaging his ass. "heh How far do you think we can go before someone tells us to stop?" snuggles against his little bro, sniffing the sweet aroma of his shampoo "I love it when you're my good little doll. Sometimes I wish you could just be my doll all the time."

He moves slightly at the others touch. Dave bites his lower lip trying not to make a sound in a attempt to not draw attention to them. "Why?" He asks softly curious on that subject matter. The bus comes to a halt at the mall and people started to move to get off the bus. Bro leads him off, never bothering to take his hand off that lovely ass. "Because you're so perfect, so well behaved. My favorite little puppet" chuckles "Don't tell Cal" kisses the top of his head "And you're all mine, every inch of you"

Dave doesn't reply to the comment and glances towards Cal who was still perched onto Bro's shoulder. There was no way Dave was going to act up like had any time soon. He walks near the other as they head inside the crowded two story mall. "You can buy something today. anything you want and I'll get it for you" Leads him to the first shop "And let me know if you get hungry ok?"

"Okay." He replies. Dave looks around a bit at the first store but finds nothing that he likes. It is like this until finally Dave finds something that he liked in another store which it was just a simple bargain bin CD from Hot Topic. He was happy when Bro actually bought it. "Bro...I am hungry." He said after they left the store. The entire day he steals touches and sweet fondles. It seems as though he cant keep his hands off Dave "The food court is on the other side, do you want a snack first?":

Which the touching and fondling is making the panties that he was currently wearing uncomfortable. "Yeah a snack is fine." He replied looking towards the near by pretzel stand. Bro chuckles "Not what I had in mind" Gives his ass a squeeze. "but ok, on one condition. You agree to start recruiting toys for me ok?"

The smaller blond thinks about and wasn't too sure he was comfortable with putting someone else through that other boy had to go through. "I'll pass on the pretzel plus the line is long anyways."He said side glancing at Bro. Plus there was something else he would rather snack on anyways. He blamed the fact that through out his whole ordeal where he was treated like a dog that was all he was allowed to eat. So one couldn't really blame him that he wanted cum more then actual food. "You really should consider it." herds him into a cubby behind a decorative wall "It would take a lot of the burden off you, and let us have more nice days like this."

Dave looks down thinking about it. "Maybe." He said softly. He did like having days like this but he wasn't so sure if he could live with himself if someone else suffered because of him. "You'd be surprised how quickly they learn to enjoy themselves. In fact I can take you to visit John sometime so you can see how he's doing" pulls him close for sweet kisses

Dave returns the kisses and wraps his arms around the other. He perked up a bit hearing that John was still alive. He figured Bro was talking about the teen that he had brought home that one time. He shifts after a bit and moves to his knees looking up at Bro waiting for the okay. "Bro can I have my snack now please?" He begged the other. His eyes were coy like and enticing.

Bro frees himself from his far-too constricting pants and brushes the head of his cock over Dave's painted lips. "Goddamn you're so pretty. How did I ever get so lucky to love a creature like you " he can be downright charming when he smiles just right. Dave looks up at the other parting his lips in order to lick at the head of the shaft. Dave is basically worshiping the head with his tongue trying not to mess up the lipstick. He shrugs at Bro's question not really sure he expected an answer anyways.

The older Strider hums happily, petting Dave's hair. He treats Dave so tenderly when he is playing as his 'doll', letting him set his own pace and lavish his attention on bro rather than simply pinning him to a wall and fucking his throat. His cock certainly seems to adore the attention, twitching and bobbing hungrily. Dave slowly takes Bro fully into his mouth without closing his lips around the other's need. He moves his head slowly but quick enough that it hits the back of his throat. Bro inhales deeply, keeping his groans at bay lest they attract unwanted attention. He looks at the scenery, trying to remain calm and casual as his little doll suckles him to paradise. He even takes the time to flirt with some pretty young things passing by.

Dave pretty much ignores the people passing by from time to time. He could hear them but he didn't care what they thought of him anymore. Dave shifts a bit on the ground. The new position gave him more room to coax Bro's dick further down his throat. The older male can't suppress the moan that sneaks out that time. Damn Dave is good. He could have Bro eating right out of the palm of his hand. He cups the back of Dave's head in his hand, bucking softly. "Almost almost there doll" hissing between his teeth "Don't mess your dress baby girl yyyeeaaah" he trails off into a low groan, emptying into Dave's mouth. HE could have held it off for longer, but the day was only beginning. Why risk Dave's stockings so early in the day?

Dave swallows everything that was given to him and starts to lick the other clean. As he did that he suckled on the head softly to coax the last of it out. He looks up at Bro before pulling off the other and closing up his pants. The older Strider picks Dave up into a big bear hug. He tisks and chuckles "Looks like I'll need to fix your makeup. Such a greedy guts. I guess we better feed you before you drain me dry." sneaks a little squeeze onto his ass "Then I have some stores i want to take you to. Get you some nice dresses. Would you like that?"

Dave returns the hug but ends up looking down muttering a sorry. He really had tried not to mess up his make up. "Yeah food would be great and awesome." He replied. Of course he wasn't overly excited about getting more dresses which didn't show on his face. If putting him in dresses made Bro happy he would deal with it. There were worse things that could happen and dressing like a girl wasn't one of them. It wont take long to fix up his lips and bro will kiss them to test them out. Once at the food court he will let Dave have his pick, anything he wants from wherever he wants.

Dave just went with some Asian food since it was the first place he saw and it didn't have a long line. Dave waits at the table that Bro told him to claim as theirs. While the other was busy a few boys had came up to flirt with him which he slipped one the address to the apartment. He was kinda hoping the teen didn't show up. Dave was only doing this as a means to survive and give himself some a longer break since he was still worn out from the show.

When Bro returns one of the boys was hovering over Dave. He had noticed some of the attention Dave had paid his other 'suitors' and flirting and cooing to get his attention. When Bro slams the tray down the boy puts a soft hand on Dave's leg and asks if this pointy-glassed gentleman is Bothering him. This was a very poor life choice for this lad. Without explanation of pause Bro seized the boys arm and wrenched him away from Dave, causing a bit of a scene. Dave jumped when the tray was slammed down on to the table. He cringed a bit when the other person touched him. Dave really felt bad for this person and went get Bro's attention on him again. "No but you are." Dave said flatly to the guys question.

When he noticed that Bro looked ready to kill the guy. Dave stood up shakily and leans up in order to kiss the other softly. He then whispers something to Bro about what was going on. Dave told the older Strider that he had invited the guy over so Bro would have some one to play with. Bro quickly turned his attention to Dave and tugged him close to his side affectionately. "Sweet baby, always thinking of me" Cooed affectionately and pressed kisses to his cheek even as he gripped the man's wrist tight enough to make the bones grind together audibly making the boy writhe in pain. "God I love you so much, its a shame this slime ain't worth our time" At last lets go and pulls Dave into his lap while he sits at the table "Anyone stupid enough to lat a finger on you right now deserves what he gets. But just this once we'll let this one run if you want."

He was surprised by the show of affection he was getting while Bro was close to breaking some ones wrist at the same time. Dave winced at bit at the sound of the bones grinding from the poor male's wrist. He doesn't fight the other when he was pulled into the others lap. "Please let him go." He said loud enough for Bro to hear. People were still staring at the two wondering what the pointed shaded hat wearing male would do next. There was also soft murmuring coming from the tables next to them.

For his darling Davey doll and for no other reason he releases the man and lets him flee, he contents himself with cuddling Dave."I guess we should probably eat anyway." He scooped up a quick fork full of veggies and rice and held it to Dave's lip. Dave watches the guy take off running like the Devil was out to get him which he very may have been. He opens his mouth in order to accept the food. Dave could careless at the moment what people were whispering about because he was hungry at the moment.

Its actually rather cute the way bro hand feeds him, letting no speck of food stain his dress or mar his lips. He seems to be enjoying himself quite a lot. Far too much to care about nosy people who really out to mind their own business. Dave eats half of the food before not being able to eat much more. "Done." He said when the other tried to give him some more to. Plus he had noted that Bro hadn't eaten anything yet and wanted to leave some for the older Strider. Bro tisks "eating like a bird,. But I suppose you need to keep your figure, plus you had a snack before lunch" smirks in amusement "I hope you don't mind if I keep you here while I finish though. I don't trust those other boys running around here. Besides you're comfy"

Dave just shrugs at the bird comment because he didn't always have a chance to eat a lot. Not like he had a choice in the matter in moving much please Dave didn't feel like moving off the others lap at the moment. At least there he didn't have to worry much about people trying to hit on him. While bro eats with his right his left begins sneaking its way under Dave's skirt. Boldly toying with him as he innocently distracts himself. At first Dave didn't think much of the touching until it started to get worse. Which caused him to start to squirming in Bro's lap.

"I think you might have something sticking out of your skirt here Doll." Kisses his neck "You feeling ok?"

Dave shakes his head no not trusting his voice at the moment. He should have figured something like this was going to happen. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Bro is being a smug little shit Dave looks down a bit. "Yeah." He replied knowing that Bro did this on purpose. He looks at Bro with begging red eyes when he wasn't allowed to get up. "mmm No I think not. I think you need to hold it like a big girl. You can do that cant you? You don't want everyone here seeing you make a mess of yourself do you?" Bro certainly seemed eager for such a mess, "I'll bet you could hold something big if you really needed to."

Dave nods his head to what the other had said since he didn't trust his voice. Dave was more afraid at whatever Bro had planned now because it could be nothing good. Bro shifted Dave in his lap, slipping a sleek vibrator from his pocket and sliding just the tip of it into Dave's ass. The cold may feel a bit of a shock. "Open up and swallow it baby girl. Use your ass like I know you can. The deeper the better"

Dave is surprised when he feels the tip of the vibrator just waiting to be into his body. He slowly works the toy into him before the object was fully into his body. Dave was shaking a bit from the difference of the coolness of the vibrator to the warmth that his body was generating. "good. good" Rubbed his thighs with a pleased smile "Come on, lets move on" He picked Dave off his lap and set him on his feet. He has no corrugation, no pants, nothing to help him keep the cold metal wand inside. and nothing but his own hands to help him hide the erection mussing the front of his skirt. Bro stood beside him and draped an arm over his shoulders so proudly.

Dave walks with his hand folded in front of him. He was also taking measured steps looking down afraid of looking anyone in the eye right now. He could feel the vibrator shifting with each step he took and was afraid of it falling out which caused him to clench around the toy tighter. Bro had left the insidious toy off. But only steps from the clothing store Bro was leading him to a friendly gentleman bumped Dave, turning to apologize. Being the dreadful shit that he is, bro choose that moment to turn the vibrator on with his remote.

The smaller male was about to tell the man that it was alright but ended up jumping a bit when the vibrations shot up his body. Dave glances at Bro knowing he was the culprit.

The man looked concerned at such a reaction "Are you alright?" Bro hugged Dave close and smiled "Its fine, don't worry about it" "Er. I think your ...phone is going off?" 

Something was amiss here and the man simply couldn't put his finger on it "Thanks buddy. We'll just let this one go to voice mail" He steered Dave towards the store, leaving the confused man behind them. Dave glances back at the confused male before focusing on the store that he was being steered to. The store the two were currently going into was forever 21 which Dave would never be caught going into. The store was pretty huge and open which gave him a sinking feeling.

"See anything you like?" He was in such a generous mood he could buy out the whole store if Dave asked him

Dave just looks around the store with only two or three things jumping out to him. Everything in the store was female clothing so it was hard to find something that he would find something he would completely like. " Just three things." He replied. Dave shows Bro the three items that he liked. They weren't anything fancy more simple but would look flattering on him.

He takes his time about collecting the items, peering into the jewelry display cases. occasionally helping Dave keep his toy inside by giving it a push and a wiggle to tease his prostate "You'll have to try them on first of course."

"They should fit... I think." He muttered softly. Dave is moving shakily and bites his lower lip when Bro pushes the vibrator against his prostate. Dave really didn't want to try on the items due to the fact that he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

"Still no sense in potentially wasting money on something you cant use" Hugged him from behind, letting the grind of hid hips tease Dave "Changing rooms are over there" whispers softly in his ear " and behave yourself. no touching"

Dave bites his lower lip and takes the items slowly making his way to the dressing room. Once in the dressing room he works onto taking off his first dress without messing up his makeup. He thinks about trying to fix his pretty big problem but remembers what he was told. Dave puts on the first dress that he found. Once on he didn't like the way it looked on him. He did this for the next two before putting on his original dress. Before leaving the dressing room he fixed the vibrator since it had been slipping a bit. "one of them didn't look good." He said when he walked towards Bro.

Bro pouted a bit "I didn't get to see. I suppose I'll have to wait till next time. Give them here and we can hit up Victoria secret next" he winked slyly. Dave hands the two dresses over and just shrugs his shoulders at Bro's comment. "Can always see at home." He suggested.

"But I like showing you off to the world." He slips an arm around him and lets the vibration rest as a reward."Though I guess we don't have to do this again if you don't really want to. It's not exactly profitable, but its fun. I like spending time with you" kisses his temple fondly. such a good big bro

"I like spending time with you too I was just saying since you sounded disappointed on not being able to see is all. " Dave replied. He inwardly cringed about this not being profitable. It was like that was all he was around for was to make Bro money.

"We'll make a whole day out of every one you get, how about that" The trip through the line seems far too short when he is busily cuddling his sweet little bro

"Okay." He replied staying near the other as they paid for the dresses. Dave had received a look of envy from the check out lady. She was jealous that someone younger then her had manger to snag some one as good looking as Bro.

"Have a nice day." The woman said handing Bro his change and slipping her phone number between the bills. On the way out he teases Dave about making all the girls jealous. 

"How about we start looking for some employees for you tomorrow. I'll teach you how to break them in and we can have more time off together." tosses the woman's number in the trash on the way out "I think you're old enough now to handle it"

He doesn't reply because he wasn't too keen on doing that to someone but he wouldn't have a choice. Dave would most likely do it just to keep his own skin safe. He was just torn between two hard places.

The older male frowned a bit "You don't want to? I'm not going to force you to do it if you don't think you're ready baby doll. I jut thought you might like the idea."

"No I don't think I want to right now because I don't think I am ready." Dave replied looking down at his feet.

Bro sighed "Ok. You'll keep doing your job and I'll keep doing mine. But don't be afraid to tell me when you want to try" rubbed his arm comfortingly

Dave nods his head glad that Bro wasn't pushing the subject. They spend the next few hours going to different stores and picking various things from dresses to lingerie and even perfume. Dave was happy for the few bags that he was carrying since he could use them to hide his problem since the vibrator was turned on every so often.

Bro won't be able to resist one of the lingerie's Dave models for him. He presses him to the dressing room mirror and squeezes himself in beside the vibrator, growling possessively. Dave ends up wearing it out of the store and having a far more difficult time keeping the now-slick tool inside his newly stretched ass. Dave had to cover his mouth when the other started to fuck him inside the dressing room. He was having a slightly harder time keeping both the toy and Bro's cum inside of him but he manages some how. Dave kinda wished they didn't have to take the bus back home because that would be a longer time he would have to hold everything in. Even worse they can't find a seat and Dave must keep himself clenched through the rumbling and swaying buss ride home. Bro rubbed his arm "Do you want to see John today?"

"Yeah that would be awesome." He replied. Dave just wanted to make sure the other was still alive. He hated the bus ride because it felt like it dragged on forever.

Bro took them off early and helped Dave walk down several blocks. Very proud of how well he's adapted to the heels, though his feet are probably hurting badly by now. Reassures him they are almost there. The neighborhood is quite nice, a very upscale suburb with a Victorian flavor to the architecture. The smaller Strider was sucking up the pain as much as he could. Dave was sure though that he was gonna have blisters from these shoes. He feels a bit relieved when they come to the house. Dave was surprised by how high end everything was compared to the apartment that they lived in.

The man who answered was handsome and tall. He looked disdainful at first but brightened when he recognized Bro. He invited them in, chatting.and complimenting him on the lovely creature on his arm Bro wasted no time in explaining that Dave wanted to play with his toys, that he was interested in the process. The man was more than happy to lead them through the tastefully decorated rooms to the oddly empty bedroom. Dave halfway listens as the two talk. He was busy taking in his surroundings. He follows as they were lead through the tastefully decorated hallway and rooms until they come to an empty room. He could make out the faint sound of someone's breathing and looks around the dimly lit room not moving from his place that was next to bro.

Bro puts his hands on Dave's shoulders and nudges him forward "Just take it easy on him. he's still recovering from surgery" The man took a key from his pocket and turns a luck at the foot of his bed. the entire bed lifted and revealed a hidden place beneath. Inside the pale and tear full remnants of John heaved desperately for breath. Each one of his arms and legs were little more than stumps that ended in a swath of bandages. Dave stumbles forwards a bit but goes down the hidden entrance. To say the least Dave is shocked by what he saw. He could tell that John was in a lot of pain. "I am sorry he says softly." Dave really did feel bad for John.

Bro sighed "Why do you always do that" The man shrugged. "I don't believe in useless parts. Besides it a good lesson. The next time it misbehaves I can have an eye removed or something. A nice new hole for me" "But then they cant fend for themselves. You forgot the last one outside and it literally got eaten alive by ants" "I can always buy a new one. Anyway.what are you complaining about. I always get them from you anyway. Come on Cock sleeve get up and say hello to your guest" Slick spat out. John turns and squirmed, struggling to his belly and crawling his way straight towards Dave.

Dave takes pity on the struggling John and moves closer to the other. He could here the two older men talking and was shocked that the full reason why John was given to this psycho was because the last person had been eaten alive by ants which he had never heard of before. Dave crotches down so he was more on John's level. Which he held back a his of pain from having to do so in heels and clenching around a toy and keeping Bro's cum inside of him. John wiggles to him and wasted no time in nuzzling his way under Dave's skirt with a pleased hum, seeking out something to suckle

Dave is surprised and shifts his panties a bit to give the other what he was seeking. He bites back a moan when the other starts to suck on him. Bro chuckled "Aww. poor little guy was lonely in there. You know you should fuck him Dave. You can do anything you want to him, no need to hold back. He loves it now. He cant get enough." John is certainly showing plenty of enthusiasm swallowing as much of Dave as he can.

Dave can't help but thrust into John's enthusiastic sucking. He runs a hand through John's hair softly. The smaller blond was fighting to stay centered as he received a blow job from the limbless male. Dave though knows better to cum too quickly. The two elder men walked away and left Dave to enjoy his plaything as they caught up John squirmed frantically as he went down on Dave with expert skill. He was giving himself his own erection and it rubs uncomfortably on the carpet as he moved

Dave was moaning until he noticed the other was hard as well. Dave gently pulls away from John. He could feel the other panicking as he pushed him onto his back. He lines his dick up with John's mouth as he took the others into his mouth. Dave makes sure that his body is low enough to give the other more ease since John was lacking in the arms department. John fear full whimpers trailed off into deep moans when Dave wrapped his lips around him. He trembled in gratitude top to bottom and curled into the wonderful feelings. Dave's touch was the greatest thing in the entire world.

Dave was giving the other the same enthusiasm as John had given him. He was also grateful of John's skill as they both sucked each other off. John came first, surprisingly fast, but never once dampened his enthusiastic worship of Dave's cock. He wont be satisfied until hes swallowed every drop of him. Dave swallows with no problem and keeps working on the other. Dave soon gives into John's skills and cums into the others waiting mouth. John licks him clean and nuzzles his thigh affectionately. Anything to keep the flow of kind touching coming. Would follow Dave home if he could. Dave licks the other clean as well before moving to lay next to the other. "Sorry." He says softly running a hand through John's hair.

He pressed his head into Dave's hand and made an inquisitive noise. He sure didn't taste sorry. What is there to be sorry for? Dave looks at John feeling even worse now. It didn't seem like John couldn't talk any more and didn't understand what was going on. Dave sighs and just goes quiet. John kept staring intently at him, As though trying to work something out. Something was wrong with Dave. Something big Something besides the obvious thank you ... His eyes widened and he cleaned closer. Some of the fog in his mind cleared enough to put his finger on it. This wasn't Dave.

Dave was looking at the other as something suddenly dawned on John's face. He was curious on what it was though. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly. "hmm mah!" despite his frantic attempts he cannot force his throat to form words, his vocal chords well ruined by the surgery to remove his voice without sacrificing his tongue. He backed away from Dave, staring at the alien person wearing his friends life. Dave tries to figure out what causing John's distress. He tries to comfort the other but that only cause the darker haired male to panic. Eventually John will decide he's had enough of this stranger, and the next time Dave gets close enough he will bite him as hard as he can.

The smaller blond moves closer to John before letting out a pained noise when he was roughly bitten. "Fuck." He cried out in pain. That is all it takes for mama bear bro to descend on the room in righteous fury. He kicks johns face hard enough to flip him over and pulls Dave protectively close. "Did he hurt you? let me see."

"It's okay... It was my fault." Dave said softly showing the other his hand anyways. There was a few bite marks that were bleeding and a bruise was forming around the bite mark. Bro growled at the man who rushed to join him."I -thought- you said he was housebroken" The man looked deeply confused "He is!" He grabbed John by the hair and pulled his bloody face out of the rug, flipping him over and letting him fall. "Whats wrong with you? That's your little friend Dave... Don't shake your head at me. You know Dave." Slick growled at mess in front of him. 

Dave watched the scene from the protective hold Bro had on him. The younger blond finally knew what was bothering him. He felt a bit better that some one knew he wasn't the person everyone else thought he was. Though he felt even worse as the man started to beat John in front of them. Bro helped Dave to his feet "We're leaving. Curb your pet asshole. Yank his teeth out if he's going to start getting bitey" He hugged Dave close and steered him for the door. "Come on. I'm sorry your friend had to be an ass. He'll be perfect next time I promise."

"It was my fault something was bothering him and I was just trying to help." Dave replied softly. He walks next to the other holding his hand to his chest. "I guess he was upset that I wasn't the person he wanted." He said looking down at the ground.

"He wanted his master?" He still feels bad Dave had to endure all that, but it seems to have calmed him down somewhat. Dave shakes his head no to that question. He didn't dare say what he wanted to because he wasn't too keen on nearly dying again. That puzzles Bro "Then who did he want?"

"I think maybe his dad." Dave finally said as they walked out of the house. Something dark drifted over bro's face "Well then. Maybe I'll just have to give him his dad"

Dave doesn't like the look on Bro's face,but doesn't say anything. The two wait for the bus with Dave basically holding onto Bro in order to keep his balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry... also please don't flame me for what went down with John. Even through everything Dave has been through he has some thought that he is not Bro's real brother.


	13. Time for a short Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be short and Idk on when I will be able to next update. I am sorry for the short chapter.

The bus finally arrives forty five minutes late and the two blonds climb onto it. Dave stays close to Bro while the other pays the bus fare. This time the bus is empty and he is able to sit down. He is currently sitting in Bro's lap holding onto the backpack that Bro had gotten that held Cal and the stuff from the mall. From the way he was sitting though it was putting pressure on the vibrator that was still inside of him.

Dave looks at Bro when the bus comes to a stop at the bus stop. He wasn't looking forward to the walk back to the apartment.

Bro seems determined to be no help at all. Pushing the vibration on at the worst possible times. Even demanding he jumps down off the buss in full view of everyone. Its almost as though he wants it to fall out before they get home.

It nearly does when he is forced to jump of the bus which left Dave wondering how the hell women could stand wearing the blasted things. The vibrations also makes walking more of a task. By the forth flight of stairs he falls to his knees once the toy slipped out. If anyone was coming up the stairs they would receive a nice sight of his open and oozing hole and the lovely sight of his ass less and crotch less lingerie which was a dusted pink color.

Bro seemed to find this hilarious. He is a little sorry no one is around to see it. He stands beside Dave, tisking. "How dirty. Look at this mess you've made. Y'better clean it up before someone trips" he smiled. "And don't let your nice clothes get messy while you're at it"

He bites back his remark that he wanted to make before setting out to do so. He was able to clean up though with a bit of difficultly since he was trying to make sure his clothes didn't get messed up in the process. Dave shakily rises back up once everything was cleaned up.

"And the toy. " he smiled. "You can use your mouth to clean it while we walk back. " Bro turned and continued up the stairs "I want to see it shine"

Dave doesn't reply instead he just slips the toy into his mouth and starts to clean it. He used his mouth as if he was sucking on a lollipop or more often then not a dick. A few people looked before heading back inside to their apartment. Some had turned on looks while others had disgusted looks. So proud of his lovely little doll. Inside he draws a bath and sets about cleaning Dave with just as much careful ritual he used in dressing him up. Every inch of him is undressed and meticulously washed in warm water and lotions. Takes good care of his toys/ Dave is happy for the warm bath and lets the other clean him up. He hisses a bit when the water meets the bite that was left behind by John. One thing the smaller blond was grateful for was the fact that he was no longer in those heels and he had found out he did in fact get blisters from said heels.

Bro lets him soak in the bathtub while he massages the aches out of his cramping feet. He is rather good at foot massage and his poor little bro needs one now more than ever. 

Dave just melts at the others careful attention and just relaxes while soaking up the attention. One thought did cross his mind and that was if John was alright. He couldn't help but feel bad for the other teen since he couldn't defend himself anymore with the fact that he no longer had arms or legs. "Is John going to be okay?" He finally asked.

"He'll be fine" smiles. Damn Dave is so cute sometimes. "Once he learns to behave himself he'll be happier than he's ever been in his whole life. You'll see. " moves to the other foot "That reminds me, i was really interested in meeting those other two friends of yours. The girls? "  
Dave is quiet for a bit before recalling the two people that had started to pester him right away. Though now only one of the two talked to him more then the other. Rose had known something was wrong when they first started talking. She had given him some advice while Jade was on every so often due to living on an island with her pet dog and having issues with falling asleep at random moments. "Rose and Jade?" He asked.

"We should invite them over to visit sometime" he nodded. It wouldn't be safe, to let Dave keep having friends outside his career

"I dunno, Rose has to take care of her mother and Jade lives on an island in the pacific." Dave replied. Not only that but he really didn't want to invite the two over because he was afraid of what might happen to them if he did.

"Why do you want them to visit all the sudden?" He asked looking at Bro trying to figure out what the other was planning.

"Because all of your friends live so far away. I think you ought to have someone nearby you can play with at least once or twice in your life" He chuckled ":Why? are you worried I'll sell them?"

"Or something worse." He replied with a shrug. Dave highly doubted that the other wanted him to play with the two females and more so wanted to keep him away from having friends outside Bro's control.

"Maybe. But you're still going to do it aren't you?" The brothers know one another all too well by now. True brotherly bonding!"

"No I am not. They don't deserve anything like that." He replied. No way in hell was Dave going to cause Rose and Jade harm. He already felt bad enough for John. He would just tear himself apart if something happened to them. Bro frowned a bit "You know I'm not going to be happy if you say no" Sets his foot back in the water, resting his elbows on his knees "You might even get punished"

Dave bites his lower lip sinking back a bit. He looks down before saying, "I will ask if they want to come visit." Dave was hoping they would say no because it really wouldn't be his fault if they didn't show up. That makes him relax at least, nodding in satisfaction" It'll be fine Dave. Who knows, you might even get to have your first time with a girl." Picks him out of the water and wraps him in fluffy towels. See? as long as he behaves there is no trouble to be had.

Dave doesn't say anything when the other mentions having his 'first' time with a girl since he had already been with a girl before. Dave stands still while the other dries him off and he is released to go do whatever he wanted for the time being. He spent his free time chatting with Rose which he did drop the hint of her coming down and spent twenty minutes trying to 'convince' her to come down. Thankfully she declined each time. Jade did the same saying she couldn't leave Bec alone. Bro watched over his shoulder, keeping a close eye on the conversation. He nudged Dave's head "Hey kiddo. Stand up a second. Let me check something."

Dave quickly stands up and moves away from the computer letting Bro sit down. He was curious on what Bro was looking up. The older Strider's fingers fly over the keyboard, keeping the girls in idle conversation while he finds their ip's. Between strings of numbers and names on the screen addresses begin to appear. Its not difficult to figure out what bro is up to. He's finding them...

Dave felt dread building up and luckily Jade ended up logging out due to her falling asleep and Rose was still chatting a bit. Dave watched as just before the other could pinpoint her exact location Rose's internet went out due to a storm. "Rose lives in Rainbow Falls, NY." He said before Bro could get pissed off. " Jade probably feel asleep again so her computer must have shut off. She has it set to do that since her robot that used to answer for her is getting fixed." He sighed out. Dave was sitting on his bed at this point trying to gauge the others body language. Bro leaned back in his chair thoughtfully "Well I have some friends in New York who might like to visit her. But for right now..." He slipped his arm around Dave and pulled him close "I don't really give too much of a fuck. You make a better girl than any of those bitches." 

"Pfft I doubt it I mean have you seen Rose or Jade? they look better then I do because they have that natural look." Dave replied blandly. Of course it probably sounded like he was being a brat but seeing the few pictures of both Rose and Jade they were pretty without the help of makeup.

"Well if you really think they are that pretty" He shrugs with a sigh "It might be worth the trouble of selling them. Real girls aren't typically my thing. Though didn't you like one of those girls? The brunette right?"

"not really." He replied with a shrug. Dave didn't know enough about them because they were strangers to him. So due to that fact he couldn't really say if he liked any of them. A small part of him was trying to save them as well because he didn't want them to suffer the same way as John had. What is worse unlike him and John they could actually get pregnant from being used constantly. Bro smiled "I would have let you keep her for a while you know. You've been so good. But I'm glad to hear that. I'm all you really need right?" He lovingly brushes some of the wet hair behind his ear "Heh. Even if you need a haircut"

The smaller blond just nods his head to the others question. Dave doesn't flinch or make any intention to move when his hair is touched. He did have to agree that he needed a hair cut. In his opinion it was annoying and too long. "Yeah I kinda do need one." He muttered.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to get all that shit done quickly... See I'm going to a convention soon for a weekend" He hummed softly "I still haven't figured out what to do with you while I'm away" plays with his hair thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure you're old enough to be on your own that long"

"What kind of convention and I will be alright its only for a few days right?" Dave asked looking at Bro. He was kinda excited about the idea of being alone but he seriously doubted that he would be alone at all. By this time he had pretty much figured out where most the cameras were and knew that the video feed linked directly to one of Bro's computers.

"Puppets. I've been asked to give a talk on some of the robotic faces I've put together." he frowned "but I cant take you along and a good deal can happen in a few days. You'd probably be bored to death sitting around here doing nothing at all wouldn't you?

"Dunno maybe but I can probably draw or something. That convention sounds a bit boring." Dave responded with a shrug of his shoulders. The younger Strider was sure he could find something to do like maybe find a way to get some help to at least save Rose and Jade.

"hmm and what if your little hole gets hungry?" pats his lower back "I cant have you running around and opening your legs unsupervised. I could find a babysitter to keep you satisfied if you want, or even board you someplace"

"I wouldn't do something like that and whatever makes you feel better." He replied trying to be flexible. One thing was certain Dave wasn't going to be spreading his legs if he was left alone. Though if he was left with some one he would have no choice but to please the person watching him.

Bro sighed "I would feel better packing you into my suitcase but I supposed that's not an option. Still..." He nuzzled Dave's temple "Little boys have to grow up sometime, no matter how many ulcers it gives me. ... Are you sure? Absolutely certain you can behave yourself here all alone?"

"Yeah I will be fine plus I am not little any more. you can always check up on me if you are really worried." Dave retorted. Though for some reason he had a slight feeling of apprehensive like Bro was going to change his mind at the last moment and he would either be boarded up in something or sent to a 'babysitter'.

"You'll always be a little boy to me." Pulls Dave off the chair and into his lap " You'll stay in the house, no wandering off. The world isn't safe and I don't want to you out there without protection. Visitors are ok as long as you're careful."

"I have no place to go and I got it." He sighed out. The younger blond highly doubted he was going to invite anybody over since he wanted to enjoy the much needed time alone.

"Humor me. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to worry about you. What if something happened to you? I wouldn't be able to live without you" presses soft kisses on him. Can be downright cuddly at times

"I guess I can stay with someone while you are gone. I mean wouldn't want you to worry." Dave replies relaxing on the others lap. He actually preferred the nice Bro and not the harmful one. It was sometimes hard to figure out what will cause the other to flip out since it could change at the drop of a hat.

"I'll think about it. We'll see what you can do to convince me in the next two days. Besides I know any babysitter I get wont be able to resist working you to the bone and I'll worry anyway"

"Is Cal going with you too or is he going stay here?" Dave asked resting his head on Bro's shoulders. He was going to try his hardest to show bro that he would be alright on his own these next two days. "How come I can't go with you though?"

"Cal has to go, cant disappoint his fans and all that. But you cant. Even if I had the time to play with you its a very public and crowded affair. And most of the people there wont understand the sorts of things you do. I don't want you to get in trouble."

More like Bro didn't want to get in trouble is what the last part translated in Dave's mind. "Okay I get it." He replied with a slight nod of his head.

"Maybe I can find you a pet to keep you company. Maybe John will even behave himself for that time"

"It's okay I will be alright plus I don't think John wants to have anything to do with me any time soon."

Bro shook his head "I still don't understand what that was all about, He seemed perfectly fine when I left you two"

"He just freaked because I wasn't the person he wanted." He sighed out. Of course he made sure to word things differently instead of just out right saying I am not the actual Dave and that is who he wanted.

Dave rests against Bro just for the semblance of the quiet. He was surprised when the doctor had came to ask him about who he was when he had been in the hospital after the show incident. Which Dave had freaked out a bit when the doctor said he was going to call the cops. It had been at one of the times Bro hadn't been in the room. The blond had been more afraid of what Bro could and would do to then he was in order to return to a some what normal life.

"Stupid little shit. I should send him his fathers head in a box. " He wrapped Dave in his arms and stood up, carrying him to bed "No one gets away with hurting whats mine" Throws him onto the bed playfully and jumps after him.

"It didn't hurt much and it was my fault anyways." He muttered. The younger blond was surprised by the playful toss on the bed which caused him to bounce a bit. Dave moves to where there was more room on the bed for Bro. The older Strider snuggles Dave close "You're just too fucking precious" Kisses his temple "Go to sleep kiddo. I'll need you to keep me entertained tomorrow while I do boring shit like write speeches and pack my baggage"

Dave nods his head and closes his eyes. He was actually tired which was understandable since he had an eventful day. Of course the blond wasn't sure what would be in store for him tomorrow but he would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	14. Time to get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am still alive. I am currently working on updating a bunch of my old fan fics while working on a few new ones. I figured I would post up another chapter for those of you who are still reading this. Though I will say there is a lot of Bro and Dave in this chapter.

Morning came quickly and Dave woke up to noise outside the room. It sounded like someone was tearing the apartment apart. He is confused when he noticed he was alone in the bed and goes to see what is going. Dave may not have noticed it before but just behind the kitchenette, in the ceiling, was an innocent looking trap door. For the first time its open and the stairs to the attic have been pulled down. Bro bustled up and down bringing out his collections of puppets and mechanics to sift through. Dave notices the new opening and looks up. Dave didn't even know that there was an attic and was amazed that an apartment complex even had an attic. "Need some help?" Dave asked the third time Bro came down the stairs.

He paused, hesitating to think about it. "Yeah. Just grab any of the white boxes or the metal crates and bring them down." He nodded to the pile he had started by the couch and carried his own white cardboard box there. "I have to go through all these damn things"

Dave nods his head and goes up the stairs and grabs a white box. The younger blond was surprised by the sheer amount of boxes and crates that were stored there. He carries it over to the couch where the others are. Its not all puppet shit. There are piles of weapons, holiday decorations. Boxes of retired toys and clothes. Photo albums. An old bin freezer chugging away in the corner. It will still take several trips up and down. the metal crates are especially heavy.

Dave takes interest in the photo albums and the freezer of course. Though he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what was inside said freezer. Once the boxes and crates were taken down Dave sits on the floor after grabbing a glass of water. Dave will be wise to avoid anything but the boxes he was told to get or he will be snapped at for slacking on the job. Dusty and boring work puts Bro in a bad mood. If he catches Dave with his nose anywhere it shouldn't be he will be in big trouble

Dave makes sure to shove the photo albums some place he could find them later and grabs the last box which was past the freezer. "This is the last one." He said setting the box down. Bro sighs and opens up the first one "I hate conventions. I don't know why I agree to these things every year. Go make us some breakfast kid." already tossing things onto the floor

Dave goes back into the kitchen and looks for something to make. He settles on some eggs, bacon and toast since those things were fairly easy to make. Once breakfast was made he takes a plate out to Bro along with a cup of coffee.

Bro was already elbows deep in his puppets. Its odd to see him crawling through so many family friendly creations, even if the half-finished ones look rather creepy. The complexity of the insides are impressive. Its no wonder they asked him to come. Bro is quite the mechanical genius. He eats while he works, mostly ignoring Dave

Which he is okay with since some of the puppets were creepy as fuck. Dave eats his breakfast and goes to wash the dishes while Bro worked. The apartment was mostly quiet besides the occasional curse words coming from the living room. Dave had gone to his room and was reading a book to pass the time.

By the time his tools are chosen Bro is in a dreadful mood "DAVE! Stop being a lazy little fuck. Get in here and take this shit back up to the attic" flopping down at his computer to start on his presentation... which he probably should have done weeks ago.

Dave jumps off the bed and heads out of the room. Of course he could tell Bro was in a pissy mood. He sets out taking care of the task of putting away the boxes and crates. it takes about an hour because there were a lot of things to take back up to the attic. When he was done taking care of the boxes he goes to put the stairs back up and then goes to make some food for Bro. He goes out and sets the plate down before moving to leave the room.

As soon as the plate touches down Bro seizes Dave's wrists and tugs the boy across his lap roughly. If he resists he may get his arms hauled out of his sockets. "Why the fuck are you dressed dumb shit?" slaps a palm across his buttocks without restraint. That will leave a bruise. Dave jumps when he is pulled down but doesn't resist in fear if dislocating his arm. He doesn't reply to the question since he was just wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. The blond bit back a pained noise from the smack across his buttocks.

Bro keeps a heavy hand on Dave's back and continues to spank him, showing no mercy. He wants to hear tears, he wants to hear apologies, he wants someone to feel his rage. 

The smaller blonde does let out tears and apologies from the relentless attack to his backside. Dave is so confused because he feels that he didn't do anything wrong but was to scared to voice that thought so he kept it to himself. Dave started to beg Bro to stop when the spanking got worse. "I am sorry Bro, I will fix it please no more." He begged. Tears were streaming down his face and Dave knew he was going to have bruises later. Poor Dave doesn't need to do any wrong to get on Bro's bad side. Sadly this is simply a case of wrong place wrong time. He shoved the sobbing boy off his lap and kicks him into the tangle of wires under his desk. "Stop blubbering. I swear to god I'll leave you strung up in a bathroom all weekend if you don't shut up" He glares, watching to see if Dave will keep his word and make it better.

Dave quickly bite back a pained noise from the kick and stays quiet not wanting to spend the whole weekend tied up in the bathroom. He does how ever quickly starts to remove the clothes since that is what got him in trouble in the first place. Once the clothes were off he stays in the spot that he was kicked. He made sure to clean up his face not wanting the other to get pissed off about the way his face looked next. Bro unzips his pants, slowly and pointedly, glaring at Dave. Damn the boy is thick. Some days he seemed to forget everything he's learned. He raised his eyes back to the screen and pulled himself back to the keyboard, trapping Dave under the desk with his legs

Dave quickly moves and takes the others dick fully out before slipping it into his mouth. Dave set out on a slow pace wanting to work the other into hardness and at the same time worship it. Once he started to feel the other harden in his mouth he quickly starts to deep throat it. Dave's goal was basically to keep Bro in a decent mood. Dave shifts to were he is on all fours except he was using one hand to stretch himself. This angle though caused Bro's dick to go deeper down his throat and you could basically see the movement.

Bro seemed to ignore Dave. As long as he did a good job under the desk he relaxed into his work, once more letting inspiration flow. If Dave dared slow down or let up on his given duty he can expect a sharp kick aimed blindly between his legs. Bro expects enthusiasm from his dear little brother who is finally permitted to help. Dave picks up after two poorly aimed kicks to not slowly down. He could feel that Bro was relaxing even more now. He payed extra attention to the head of Bro's cock since he could taste the precum leaking out. Dave is rewarded with a soft, almost imperceptible sigh. This would certainly give him something more pleasant to dwell on while he is giving this speech, dreaming of the sweet and wet little sounds his brother makes. Poor Dave will probably get so hungry out here on his own with no sperm to drink. He will have to make sure Dave is well rewarded when he gets home.

Dave sucks on the head even more trying to coax more sperm out. He was like a small child trying to suckle the milk out of his mothers teet. When he doesn't get more to come out he moves back down where he is deep throating Bro with his throat tighting around the head. Bro bucks a bit, his winds his fingers through Dave's hair and uses his grip to maneuver the lovely mouth around his cock. He leaned over his desk as he fucked his favorite toy. He was soon groaning, pulling back just enough to fill Dave's mouth with his sperm. Dave basically stays lose so Bro could use him how ever the older male felt. He let out a soft noise when he felt the warm sperm pouring into his mouth. Of course he didn't swallow it yet. He sat there under the desk just enjoying the taste in his mouth. Bro stroked his hair and let Dave rest his cheek against his leg. "Go make some coffee you little shit, then get back here" sounds far calmer and happier now

Dave quickly crawls out from under the desk going to carry out his given task. He swallowed the load that had been in his mouth while making the coffee. Dave returns with the coffee cup and sets it down on the desk. He then crawls back under the desk. The older Strider peeks underneath the desk with a bit of smirk "didn't cum did you lil man?"

"No, I didn't Bro." He replied looking up at the other. Dave didn't even think about touching himself while getting the coffee or even when he had been pleasuring Bro.

Bro is a benevolent big brother. He slid his foot between Dave's thighs and pressed forward until Dave was straddling his leg. Bounces his leg a little, as though Dave were humping his brothers leg. "I would be begging to cum as much as I could if I were you. You won't have anyone here all weekend to give you permission to cum. "

Dave lets out a surprised noise before it turned into a moan. The rough fabric of Bro's jeans rubbing against his hard dick. He was only able to take so much before he started to beg the other to let him cum. Bro smirked. "Damn Dave, you're a desperate little slut. You look ridiculous, whining and humping my leg like a dog. " he rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh alright. Go ahead and cum little bitch. "

Dave inwardly cringes at that comment due to his most recent punishment fresh on his mind. Dave cums when told he could since he had been pent up for a while. Of course before Bro could say a word Dave moves to clean up his mess by licking it off. Bro nods in approval. Dave can be such a good boy when he puts his mind to it. "Poor lil guy. Do you want to go play with your friends online or would you rather stay here and help me"

The smaller blonde looks up at Bro trying to figure out the catch. "Can I help you a bit more?" Dave asks. He didn't want to seem like he was going to be avoiding Bro while he was getting ready to leave. This was clearly a good answer. Bro bent over and picked Dave up by his arms, draping the boy over his lap as though he were in for another spanking. But this time his touch is soft and gentle. He massages his lower back and rubs his bruised flesh. "Sure lil man. Are you ok? "

Dave hisses a bit and fights the urge to tense up when he is across Bro's lap again. "I am peachy why wouldn't I be?" He asked. His body is relaxed due to the soft touches.

"Because being an idiot hurts." chuckles. He nabs a little lotion to massage over Daves ass, not as good as bruise cream, but soothing at least. He rubs Dave with one hand and types with the other. Dave is happy for the lotion. He still felt that the spanking from earlier had been unfair but didn't say a word because he didn't want to add to the bruises. "How is the typing going?" He asked after a bit.

"Almost done. I just need to make sure the images are in the right order and I can fake the rest" Bro slides a finger into Dave's nicely opened ass

Dave nods his head at what the other said. He was glad that he took the time to stretch himself since Bro's finger slide right in without any trouble.

"What time will you be coming home and any thing I need to do while you are gone?" He asked. Dave was basically trying to figure out the ground rules that he would need to follow. He lifts his hips a bit when he feels another finger slipping in next to the first one.

Bro seems content to tease Dave across his lap, taking his time to see if he can make Dave squirm. "Well lets see. You stay in the house. No exceptions unless the fucking building is on fire." Curls his finger to reward Dave's wise questioning. "If you get lonely you can play with your special friends online all you want. If you want to have someone over you ask me and I'll arrange things. And..." Shoves three fingers in deeply "Once I leave you aren't allowed to cum until I give you permission again."

"Ah..." Dave moans out at the curling of Bro's fingers. " I understand." He said. His hips moving back against Bro's fingers. "Am I allowed to order food?" He asked.

Bro sneers. "I said no one comes over unless I send them, that includes delivery guys" He pulls his fingers back, only teasing his entrance. "I wont have much time for you so you make sure you answer me when I call. Be a good boy and I'll reward you when I get back."

Dave nods his head whimpering when the other took over to teasing his entrance. "Yes, Bro." He replied glancing up at the other.

"I need to be up by six thirty so make sure you wake me on time." With his other hand he slips a thumb suggestively into Dave's mouth, playing with his tongue. By now Dave knows its much safer to wake Bro with his lips than even the gentlest of shaking. It always helps put Bro in a good mood, and a happy brother is a kind brother. Dave nods his head licking the thumb softly much like a kitten. He had learned pretty quickly how the other liked to be woken up. If Bro was in a good mood that meant Dave wouldn't get hurt and the other was kind to him. He then starts to softly suck on the thumb like he would a dick. The older Strider hummed happily, working his thumb in and out of his lips. "Lets go to bed." Takes his hand from Dave's ass to down the last of his coffee "You can help me get to sleep" He stood, letting Dave fall.

Dave nods his head moaning around the finger. He moves to get off the others lap keeping the thumb in his mouth. He follows the other like that until they reach the bed room. Once Bro lays down Dave moves to undo the others pants and licks at the head. He knew he was going to need to stay awake so he could wake bro up in time. Bro groaned softly, letting Dave help resurrect his hardness. "I'm gonna miss you so much lil' man. Doesn't matter who I meet out there they just wont be you" Not to say he still won't take advantage of any boy eager or pretty enough to keep him company. He ran his fingers through Dave's hair "Yeah I want that ass"

Dave looks up at the other. He doesn't answer because he was focused on getting Bro hard again. Once the other was hard again he quickly moves to lower his stretched hole over the length.

Dave was very wise to stretch out. The way Bro grabs his hips with bruising force make it clear he is in a rough mood. After all he needs to give Dave a fucking that will last all weekend. Already thrusting sharply as he tugs Dave down. Of course Dave was in pain but that soon gave away to pleasure. He of course lets Bro control everything because it seemed like he was in for a rough night.

Bro will stay up much later than he should fucking Dave into the mattress. He may regret it later, but he loves his little brother and he simply cant be satisfied until Dave cant walk straight. Dave will have so many lovely bruises to remember him by, even thick finger-shaped bruises about his neck. Though he draws it out as long as he can his body cant hold out forever. Eventually he is too empty and tired to do anything but curl up around Dave and drift off to sleep. Dave of course wants nothing more then to sleep but it was already two am and he didn't want to over sleep. He had a decent sized plug inside if him and could feel the bruises littering his small body. He listened to Bro's breathing and watched the time. Once it hit six am he shifts downwards and starts on by task of waking Bro up.

Even with such a sweet wake-up he still struggles. 4 hours just wasn't enough sleep. Still once he's fed Dave his breakfast he won't be able to go back to sleep. He ruffles Dave's hair with a tired groan. "Go back to bed Dave. I'll see you after the weekend" He bent forward, hugging Dave into a deep kiss, mischievously toying with his plug to make him jump before he let his little brother go. Which the plug has him jumping and moaning a bit into the kiss. Breakfast was a quick affair. Dave of course sees bro off at the front door making sure to lock it. He goes to his room and curls up on the bed passing right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be while again for an update on this fan fic again.


	15. You done goofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you find anything triggering then please don't read.

It was around noon that Dave woke up again to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked groggily. Dave sits up slowly and lets out a silent prayer that the person on the line was just Rose. He goes out to the kitchen in order to grab something to eat only to find the fridge, cupboards and pantry empty of food. He lets out a sigh before grabbing a cup of water. Before Bro had left he had emptied everything in the fridge and pantry. The only things left in both areas was just the various weaponry that Bro owned. There would be no sense in letting all that food go to waste while Dave could be learning just how much he appreciates his big bro being around. Dave was a little upset that there was no food but knew he could deal with it. 

 

Dave spends an hour talking to Rose on the phone. He wisely kept his mouth shut about Bro and his plans. He ends up ending the call when he sees Bro calling in. "Hey." He replied. "Just checking up on you lil man. What are you up to?" Smiles as he reclines, wondering if he kept the plug in. Hadn't ordered him to remove it or keep it in, it would be interesting to see what he would decide to do. "I was talking with Rose." Dave replied. He had actually forgotten about the plug that was inside of him. "How is it there?" He asked curiously. Of course Dave wanted to ask about food but wisely didn't. Bro sighed. "I don't know what you see in that self righteous bitch. Anyway, its cold out here. I just wish I had someone here to warm me up. How are you doing there all on your own. Are you ok?" Yeah he's worried. This is the first time he's left Dave alone since...

"It's a little quiet and a bit lonely. Cal is there with you though. She is my friend and she is interesting to talk to." He replied. Dave wasn't lying since the longest period of time he has been left alone so far is an hour after the three week incident. "The door is locked by the way."

"Good boy. Just... stay safe Dave" He coughed, trying to lighten the emotional tone "And try not to burn the place down. Look the van is here I got to go. Do you love me kiddo?"

"Yes I love you, Bro." He replied when the other asks. He could hear people and cars on the other end of the phone. Of course Dave was going to try and be good since he wanted Bro to come home in a decent mood. After he hangs up Dave will be left to the tiny and boring apartment all on his own. His customers on the internet would always be delighted to see him, but for once he is not obligated to be their plaything. Instead he is free to do whatever he likes.

Which Dave chooses to take a bath. He then spends the rest of his time watching movies and talking with both Rose and Jade. They had brought up John a few times which he would log off. When ever felt hunger pains he would drink some water. The plug that was in earlier had been removed. It was currently 1 am and he was in the middle of a game which he had fallen asleep during. While he was sleeping he didn't hear his phone going off. Oh poor Bro will become so very worried about his brother. Calling over and over wont make the ring any louder or restore the batteries of the handset. Dave might wake when someone enters the house though. Someone who heads straight for him and places his hands on Dave's neck. Dave wakes up when he fells hand on his neck. He looks up at the person in surprise before trying to fight the person off. He manages to get a punch in on the persons face to see that it was John's owner. He the notices his phone going off and the look of the man telling him to answer it. "I am sorry bro." Is the first thing that he said.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Bro is terse and angry. If he were in the room Dave would be in eminent physical danger. The other male stood back with his arms crossed simmering in quiet fury. Did not appreciate getting struck.

"I fell asleep and didn't hear the phone going off. John's owner is here though." Dave said cringing at Bro's tone of voice. The smaller blond knew that if Bro was here he would be suffering from some sort of physical punishment. He was also wondering how the rather pissed off male got into the apartment since he had locked it up.

"Damn fucking right he's there. And you're going with him. I told you Dave, I Told you to pick up every time I called! But obviously I can trust you on your own. You are in the deepest SHIT when I get home." Bro had seen him on the camera, seen him not moving no matter how much he called, unable to tell if he was breathing... in other words he was terrified. "Don't you Dare fall asleep until I get home you worthless piece of shit or I will have you wishing you were back in the ring impaled on a goddamn moose. Now GO"

Dave jumps and stands up quickly. "I am sorry." He said staying on the phone. He made sure to grab his charger in case Bro called while he was there. He walks over to the man. Dave was scare shit less right now afraid of both Bro and this man. He was more so afraid of Bro though.

The man dropped a heavy hand on Dave's neck and steered him out of the house. "I see why Bro has so much trouble with you. I always said he was too easy on you" Dave may understand a little more as the man turns to lock the apartment back up with his own key. "Don't expect any of that special treatment from me."

Dave is very afraid now because he was afraid that he was going to lose some of his limbs. He was a bit shocked that the man had a back up key. He slides his phone and charger into his sweatpants pocket. He follows the other to the van and makes sure to follow the menacing males orders to strip once inside of the van.

Slick tosses the clothes into the trash as they leave, taking his cell phone away. "You have one chance to speak now. Tell me or ask anything you want. Because after we stop I don't want to hear one word from you unless I ask you a direct question. For every word you say out of line I will pull out one of your teeth. Understood? Go"

"I understand. What are you going to do to me? Also is there anything else expected of me? Please don't remove my limbs I won't fight back." Dave says when he was given permission to speak. He was hiding his urge to shake when the other told him for speaking out of line he would be losing teeth.

"Anyone wants you, you're theirs. I don't want any unsatisfied customers. But you wont have to feel like a whore things time kid. You aren't being paid jack shit. You're going to be used because you enjoy it" Glances his way with a cold look "And you will be giving me a little help training my pet. Any misbehavior on its part will reflect poorly on you."

Dave nods his head. "I understand. I am sorry about hitting you." He said looking down at his hands. "May I have something to stop me from cumming? Bro told me I am not allowed to cum until he comes home." Dave inquired.

Slick scoffed and shook his head. "Try a little self control. Honestly he lets you get away with murder doesn't he?" He jerked the wheel, turning them through a labyrinth of streets he wont recognize They alley he stops in is dark and seems to be nowhere near the house Dave had seen before. "Now shut up and get out of the car. Its time you had some proper training"

Dave goes quiet and quickly gets out of the car. He noted that they were some place different. He follows behind the other not wanting to get in this persons bad side.

He moves first to the trunk. John looks much worse this time, beaten and malnourished. He flinches and curls defensively as the light hits him. The man tucks the remains of the frail boy under his arm and lead Dave down the alley. The night is cold and the place he leads them to offers no promise of warmth. It sits at the intersection of two alleys. A box of cold grey metal, bolted solidly to the ground, and aerated with several holes on the sides and top. He unlocks the top and drops John into the box. "You'll do as Dave tells you but just remember one thing. If you make him cum I'll feed you. One day for every time you succeed" He turned his glare to Dave "Get in"

Dave notices how much worse off John looks this time and feels worse for the frail looking teen. He of course follows the man out in to the cold night towards an out of placed box. He notices that there is holes all around it. He climbs in after John and listens to what the man has to say before locking up the lid. John hurriedly begins nosing Dave's thigh the moment he settles into the box. Though he jumps at the sound of the lid slamming shut and the lock clicking in place he isn't deterred even for a second. Desperate to get Dave into his mouth and force him to defy bro's last, unbroken command

Which Dave is tempted to break it just so John could eat but was also afraid of breaking the one command he had yet to break. He starts to think about anything he could to stop himself from getting hard. Dave soon realized what the holes were for when two cocks slide through them. He quickly covers the first one with his mouth while the second one slides into his still stretched hole. Dave follows the pace of the person fucking him while he sucked the other persons dick. Two more soon join and Dave is busy taking care of these men while John works on him. Any slacking in his attention of anyone and he they will pound on the lid to goad him on. The first empties over his face and is immediately replaced. Dave is forced to contort himself into uncomfortable positions to reach all of the men vying for his attention. That left him with very little attention to devote to ignoring John. John hasn't been idle in the time he's been alone with his master. This skills have substantially improved and he attacks Dave as though his life depended on his cum

Dave is covered in semen and unknowing to both of them there was a camera in the box watching their every move. At the moment Dave was being double penetrated while trying to keep up with the for in front of him. He is on unable to ignore John's skills while he is trying to keep people happy. He ends up cumming into the others mouth who drank it up like it was water. John nearly cried in frustration when Dave went soft, Fearing the others are distracting and tiring Dave he strains to lap at Dave's ass and the cock inside it, trying to help him through his ordeal. The warm members in Dave's hands empty over him and aren't replaced, soon the man in his mouth finishes as well. A brief lull that permits Dave a moment to breath.

Which leaves Dave panting as he controlled he vocals as he was assaulted by the two cocks inside of him John's skilled tongue. Soon the two men are finished and when they pull out his hole is left gaping. He move his ass to John's face so the other could lick the cum out of it. His eyes were dazed and looking at the camera. Though he really wasn't seeing it. John wasted no time in obeying the unspoken command, practically whimpering for more. He did a sloppy job of it, twisting around and lifting his ass towards Dave with a pleading whine. Dave looks down at John who was squirming around. He takes some of the fresh cum and slowly starts to feed it into John's ass only to find out the other was full. Dave then wastes no time cleaning John out. He then moves John to one of the dicks that just came through the hole. Of course he had to help out a bit before he had to carry out his own demands again. John cried pitifully when Dave pressed him onto the stranger. This wasn't the cock he wanted inside him! He tried to squirm away, to get his lips onto Dave again, but a sharp fist beating the top of the box had John writhing back into place again to finish his duty. Two cock have already appeared into Dave's face, ready for attention.

Which Dave gave them both his attention. He was trying to do his best to make up for John. After the two cum on his face another two take their place. It is like this until the sun was high and beating down onto the metal box. Dave was trying his best to stay awake and the few people who would come by during their lunch break helped. Right now John was sucking on his dick trying to get him to cum again. Dave doesn't know how long they have been in this box until the lid opens again. John's master looks at them in disgust. The slimy sweaty mess in the box is just disgusting. "Dave speak. How many times has he made you cum?"

"Three." Dave replied truthfully. He only answers the question and goes quiet. Dave of course caught the look of disgust and realized the reason why. Both of them were covered sperm and sweat. John doesn't pause in his efforts Still furiously nursing between Dave's legs, trying for one more day of sustenance "And tell me Dave. How many men did you pleasure."

Dave wasn't sure if he should answer because he wasn't give permission too. Though he made it look like he was counting in his head. Without the other men to distract him Dave is able to ignore John. Slick tisked. After all he had instructed Dave to tell him. Obviously this stalling could only mean one thing "You don't even know. How... disappointing" He shook his head "Little thing looks so hungry. Well I suppose it would be cruel to stop it now. Pick it up and carry it with you. Come along"

Dave looks down when the other says that. He looks down at John picking the other up before getting out of the box shakily. He follows behind the man ignoring the hot sun and pavement. He was hoping Bro came home soon though he was afraid of what the other was going to do to him as well. He opens the trunk for Dave. Certainly wont have that filthy thing inside his car. "You should learn to take better pride in yourself Dave. It's your only purpose in life and you wont even bother to keep count." Nods to the trunk to urge him in. Dave looks at the trunk and looks in. He quickly gets in curling up in it he set John down in the open spot. Dave of course had kept count but he didn't dare voice it now. The number was twenty six out of thirty. He feels the car start to move and once it comes to a stop the trunk is opened and he is told to get out while carrying John. They are lead to another dark building and shoved where they could both be hosed down. Dave bites his lip in order to stop from screaming due to the pain from the harsh stream of water.

Slick even took care to spray the harsh jet of icy water directly into each of their holes. John was not as careful to avoid screaming when the nose was pressed into him, earning him a boot in his side "So did it make you come again Dave? Or was it useless as usual?"

Dave of course winced and bit his lip harder. He feels bad for John but right now he had to worry about himself. He shakes his head no to the question not trusting his voice at the moment. Slick sighed and shook his head. "Practically defective this one. Well tonight you're the one who needs a lesson. Follow me." John will wiggle and squirm, trying to follow them at his own crawling pace. In the next room Dave would be able to hear the frantic barking of dogs and recognize the various tools of erotic domination. Dave's stomach drops when he hears the dogs barking and sees the tools that littered the room. He was beating himself up even more now for falling asleep and not answering the phone. Dave didn't even know what time Bro was coming back so he really didn't know how long he would be here for.

Slick ignored Dave and the desperately crawling John. Instead he filled a plastic bowl with cold soup from a can and dropped it on the ground. John whined and redoubled his efforts to move, eyes on the food he was promised. The man paused to open the gate and let the dogs free. He lavished the excited pit bulls with affection before he let them roam free and turned his attention to Dave 

"Your brother said you are not allowed to sleep until he gets back. I would leave you to yourself if I could. But a naughty little thing like you obviously cant be trusted on your own. So I'll be giving you a little help" He grabbed the back of Dave's neck and maneuvered him to a corner, forcing him around to face a wicked plastic spike. It emerged from a box that was secured to the floor. The whole thing nearly as tall as Dave was. The tip of it was smoothed and blunted like a vibrator. But further down the shaft it grew thicker. smoothness gave way to bumps and ridges gave way to rough spines "You can say thank you if you want to." He laughed.

Dave stood away and watched as the dogs were lavished with attention and their little stubby tails wagging as the licked the man happily. Dave didn't react when his neck was grabbed. He looked at the imposing spike. He took in every thing about it and knew there was no way he would be able to sleep if he was impaled onto the device. He didn't want to say thank you for this new torture device he would rather be fucked by the pack of dogs then to have to be placed onto that thing. Sadly though things don't go his way and he was being tied up with his arms behind his back, a gag was shoved into his mouth while he is lowered onto the spike. His legs were then strapped to as well. His neck had a collar that had a length of chain attached to it making it his only source of keeping him up.

The dogs ran for John's food despite his wail of distress. They fought over the bowel for a few precious moments. even still the winner had begun to devour Johns meal by the time he made it. John obviously thought quickly, nuzzling and arousing the animal to distract it. Though he would have to become the dogs plaything he would be rewarded with the last of his meal. Real food at last Then man began adding to Dave's bindings. A short length of rope from the arms pinned behind his back to his neck. It wouldn't do to let Dave strangle to death while he was waiting for his master. Though it would threaten to wrench his elbows out of their sockets it would keep him from those last few inches that would mean the difference between agony and unconsciousness and death. A second set of ropes were placed under Dave's feet. If he balanced carefully and stretched his legs as far as he could to his tiptoes he could lift himself up the spike several inches, giving him a wonderful relief from the invader. While He left Dave to find his balance he set up a laptop facing him. On the screen he would already be able to see Bro on the screen looking calm and professional in a blazer.

Dave didn't pay attention to what John was doing instead he focused on finding his balance so he wouldn't end up seriously harming himself that would more then likely result in his death. He finally finds it and was able to keep himself from the last few inches. His eyes follow what the man was doing and his red eyes land on the laptop that was being set up and was now streaming directly to Bro. He noted that the other was wearing a suit and looked calm which Dave has learned is a really bad thing when the other looked like that.

Bro had earphones on, he seemed to be staring somewhere beyond the camera. The muted sounds shuffling through the speakers indicated that he may be attending a talk at the conference. Slick adjusted the camera to make sure it was pointed perfectly at Dave. "He's been very lazy. Its as though he isn't trying at all." Even from where he hangs Dave can see a frown flicker at the corners of bro's lips. Slick stepped towards Dave and caressed his thighs "He came five times. Not to mention seven unsatisfied costumers." A lie! But one Bro seems to believe considering how quickly his eyes dart directly to Dave. Dave's eyes widen at shock at the lie. He knew Bro believed the other too. His eyes though tell the truth that he was doing his best in order to keep them both pleased. His thighs move slightly when the other touches them. His eyes were also pleading with Bro not to believe what he was being told because Dave knew better then to leave a costumer unsatisfied.

"What do you think? Ten a piece?" Slick asked as he slapped Dave's ass playfully. Bro seemed to hesitate. Despite all that Dave had done to disappoint him he hated to see his little bro hurt. The man rolled his eyes "Just the cane Strider. He's far too soft to survive even thirty lashes with a proper whip" After a long moment Bro nodded stiffly. The man turned to grin at Dave "Thirty on your back, forty on your front. Keep your balance boy. I'm going to loosen the top clamp, if your legs sink your arms wont lift back up again. If you sink too far you'll hurt your poor little hole. If you fall off completely why who knows, you may even die." caressed him gently.

Dave nods his head terrified. He felt like he was being wrongly punished and he felt hurt a bit that Bro hadn't tried to stop it. Though he really didn't know what all to expect from the person who was making his life a living hell. He was thinking about just sinking down once the caning began. That would be the only way to end this. His thoughts were pretty clear on his face though. Dave could try if he wanted, but he would only be inviting more pain. The man wouldn't let Dave die, or even suffer any permanent injury, and especially not with Bro watching. He retrieved the cane, flexible and unforgivably hard. The first stroke across the back of Dave's thighs leaves a bright red mark.

This causes him to lurch forwards a bit when it hit already bruised skin. He was shaking and in tears by the time the man got to twenty five on his back side. He was doing a decent job on keeping his balance he had only slipped a few times down the spike but nothing to where he could damage himself. By the time the man went to start on the forty due on his front side Dave felt like he was going to pass out and needed to vomit. His body was also in a state of going into shock due to being hit in places that were already bruised.

Slick stopped, letting Dave rest a moment and nudged the underside of his chin with the cane. "Stay with us boy. Look at your brother. Don't you see how much this is hurting him. He's given you everything your bratty little heart desires and this is how you repay him." He stroked the cane down Dave's body. "You need to understand that you've been very bad. You didn't satisfy all of your friends did you?" The sharp blow across his belly is almost mild compared to what had been done to his backside. "And you came, more than once even though you knew you were forbidden." The next blow across his nipples stung far more sharply. "But worst of all you betrayed your brothers trust and left him to worry just because you were too lazy to let him know you were alive." The next blow falls directly, unforgivably across his cock. He tugged the gag from his mouth "Don't you think you owe someone an apology?"

Dave glances at the laptop through pain glazed eyes. Even though the other had waited it had just caused the coming strikes to hurt even more. When he felt the gag being removed the first thing he did was vomit. Dave hurt every where and he looked back at the laptop screen dazed before saying he was sorry and begged for Bro to forgive him, that he was sorry for being bad and he wanted to be a good boy and that he needed the other.

"Dave..." Bro frowned deeply at the screen. "Ah Now Strider. If he doesn't learn his lesson now he'll just do it again. He needs to understand there are consequences for his actions" As the man chided Bro tightened his jaw and turned his eyes away from Dave. The blows returned. Not only did Dave have to suffer even more than the abuse heaped on his back he was struck many times on his more tender exposed parts. Slick seemed to love every whimper. Dave was hurting all over and did nothing more fight back noises not wanting his teeth ripped out but he couldn't help with the whimpers escaped. His body was littered in cane markings and a few had broken skin and were bleeding. His face at some point just looked utterly broken and his eyes were dull as his mind just shut down. He had puked a few more times after the man had finally stopped. Dave was literately dying on the inside.

Slick secured Dave's collar once more, ensuring that he would not slip too low on the spike. He intended to keep Dave suspended in agony, teasingly close to death but never close enough to grasp it. "See? That wasn't so bad was it. Oh it could have hurt so much worse. But your big old teddy bear of a brother insisted I take it easy on you" He rubbed his own shoulders wearily. punishment was a lot of work. "Now you'll learn some manners. You will thank me for taking care of you today, thank me for your punishment and all the good lessons you've learned today. then you will thank your brother for being so very nice to you and tell him how much you love him. and you'll tell us goodnight. If you say all of these things I'll let you stay up there all night"

"Thank you sir for taking care of me, Thank you for the lessons and the punishment today. Thank you master for being nice to me and I love. Good night Sir and Master." Dave said loud enough for the both of them to hear. Dave spends the night left on the spike wishing for Death but unable to grasp it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and again it may be awhile before I post another chapter.


	16. The Return of Bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far. I would also like to apologize for the lack of an update. I have been pretty busy with moving from North Carolina back to Florida and I just started working again and work keeps me pretty busy.

Morning comes quickly and Dave had one hell of a night. He glances towards Slick when he comes into the room. Dave had no idea on what time it was since this room had no windows. His legs were numb and bruises were now covering his body. The rest of his body was numb as well and his breathing was a little labored. Slick doesn't bring John with him this time. He pulls Dave off the spike and lowers him to the floor. He frees him and lets Dave crawl freely around as the dogs sniff at him. He leaves a pile of clothes on the floor beside him. He leaves Dave to recover himself as he prepares food for the dogs.

Dave of course falls onto the ground and notices the dogs and clothes near him. He can see that some of them were aroused and he didn't want to get into more trouble he wraps his mouth around one of the dicks. Of course he had made sure to move the clothes out of the way so they didn't get messy.

Slick leans back, watching Dave please the animals "My you have gotten contrite haven't you? Or perhaps you loved being a bitch that much. Hmm perhaps I wont make you walk today after all" he nodded to the dogs with a smile "We're going to pick up your brother today, after you finish your breakfast"

Dave doesn't answer of course instead he sets out on pleasing the small pack of dogs. Which they seemed all too happy about because they were all wanting a go at mouth. Once they were all pleased Dave begins to slip on the clothes and then crawls over to the man and sitting like a dog waiting for orders.

"aww look at you" He snapped a picture. "I told him, all you needed was a little discipline. Follow me" He strode for the car, opening the trunk for Dave when they arrived. He offered no more explanation or instruction. The bumpy ride will be horrible on Dave's bruises. After they arrive he will still say nothing, Not untill he has lead Dave to the airport bathroom and placed him in a stall. Here he tells him to wait and leaves. He knows Bro wont be due for a little while yet, but Dave will have friends to keep him entertained. Of course Dave doesn't need to know. all he needs to know is 'stay'. Frankly curious to see if the injured boy will fight.

Dave follows the other on all fours out of the building. He then climbs into the trunk. He bites back his cries of pain during the bumpy ride that seemed to last forever. He of course doesn't ask question when he was shoved into a stall that had no toilet in it and told to stay. He doesn't fight when the first person comes in to use him.

It is almost two hours of strange faces drifting in and out of his little prison. Two hours before a familiar face looms over him at last. "Dave...Get up. Its time to go home."

Dave shakily gets up and follows behind Bro. He even carries some of the others stuff out to a waiting car. The ride back to the apartment was quiet and so was the walk up to the apartment. Dave tries his best to carry the heavy boxes up the stairs and inside the opened apartment door. Once everything was in the apartment Dave looks at Bro.

Bro looks sad as he studies Dave. "Take off your clothes. Let me see." He knew what the others would say. But he was a soft master at heart, there was no helping it.

Dave takes off his clothes in order to show the other the damage. Of course wearing the clothing hurt since it had rubbed up against the bruises and cuts that littered his skin.

Bro sighed. "Come on kiddo" he used gentle hands on Dave's shoulder to guide him to the bathroom. He knelt by the tub to draw a bath. "You're allowed to speak now Dave. I'm not keeping that rule."

" I am sorry. I didn't mean to not answer the phone." He said softly. Dave had wanted to flinch when Bro had touched him but didn't. He looked at the water and knew it was going to hurt getting into that.

"I'm just so disappointed in you Dave" pain or not He needed to stop any impending infections. "I wanted to trust you, to give you a little more freedom and responsibility... And you let me down." He shed his own clothes as he spoke "I just knew I should have found you a babysitter. And neither of us would have had to endure all this." shook his head.

Dave of course looks down when he is told the other was disappointed in him. He wanted to show have his weekend to himself but instead he ruined it. Dave knew now that he would be getting a babysitter every Bro went away for long periods of time now. He bites back a pained hiss when he is pulled into the water.

"I can't always be here Dave. I'm afraid from now on when I have to leave you alone in the house, even for a moment, you will have endure some pain until I get back or send someone to free you." Bro settled Dave against his chest to clean him up, he will try to help Dave rest on his upper back where his crossed arms had prevented the worst of the bruises. "And you came without permission. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for that too... But not now" He rubbed a rough thumb over the bruises on Dave's hips "I think you need a little break for a while"

"It wasn't five times it was only three and no one left upset." He muttered softly. He wasn't looking forwards to what he will have to endure when Bro would have to leave. It wasn't like he was trying to be bad but now he was back on the bottom where Bro hated him. Dave didn't want to wait and agonize over what Bro was going to do.

Bro nods, bringing the soapy sponge softly over his raw skin. He seems to believe Dave "But you let John take some of them didn't you? His roof his rules. That master is the sort who sees his boys as nothing more than toys. He expects flawless obedience and loves to break in new toys. All it would have taken was one to earn a punishment there."

Dave had only let John take care of four while he handled a majority of the work. He had noticed that during his short stay at that place. He hisses and flinches when the sponge meets his skin.

Bro cleaned Dave as carefully as he could. Once he had carried him to the bedroom he will cover his bruised and abused body in creams and ointments to help speed the healing and numb the pain, giving him quiet permission to sleep again. Dave quickly falls asleep and it takes him three weeks to be mostly healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I will hopefully have a longer one up soon. Thank you for reading and I will try to have another chapter posted at some time this week. You can find me on tumblr under the name acidcatleon.


	17. That is not how you use that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to post up another chapter since this one is going to be pretty short as well

After Dave had healed when ever Bro had to leave he was either kept in his kennel which Bro had kept for some reason or strapped to some machine. He was currently in his kennel since Bro had gone out to run some errands. Today had been one of the few times he had been put in here the other times he had locked down in the interactive basement. 

Bro came to Dave before he left with a deeply serious look "I have to go now. And its time we start your new training. You need to learn how badly you miss your brother when he isn't here. While I'm gone I'm going to put something special inside of you" 

He knelt beside Dave and motioned for him to raise his ass "I'll be listening to you while I'm gone. And others might be watching. If you beg enough someone might even hear you."

Dave looks down and lifts his hips so his ass was up in the air. He really didn't like what was going to happen nor liking the idea of this new training. The smaller blonde didn't say a word since he needed to listen and memorize what Bro was saying to him. He could feel something being slipped inside of him and this object felt a lot bigger and thicker then the normal things he has shoved inside of his hole.

The shape of the object was strange to him. lobed and warped, almost organic. It slid all the way into him and his ass closed tightly behind the object. It wasn't the biggest thing he had ever had inside him by far. Bro patted his ass. "Don't you let it fall out. You're not allowed to take it out yourself. And try to be strong kiddo. Remember, I'm only doing this for your own good" It might not make much sense. Its big but not too big, strangely shaped but not sharp, it might not even seem like much of a punishment at all... until the vague burning started. He stood with a sigh. "You know the Romans used to use this as a torture. I guess we'd better hope that traffic will be good because its going to get a lot worse." He grabbed his jacket, pausing at the door. "Anything you want to say Dave?"

"I love you Bro." He replied biting his lower lip. He could only guess what the object was until he recalled something from school about the Romans using ginger in order to torture people since it caused a burning sensation. He could feel the burning already starting. The smaller blonde made sure he made his muscles tighten around the object even though it caused him to bite back a whimper. He has no idea how long it has been until the burning started to get worse and he was begging for it to be removed.

Bro didn't smile, he hardly seemed to twitch. But Dave knew his brother well enough to recognize the look. It had clearly been the right thing to say. By the time Bro returned his begging had attracted a fair number of admiring and sympathetic eyes on his camera. He unlocked the kennel and let Dave grovel his way out. Can't resist just admiring him a while. Loves the faces he makes when he cries

Dave crawls out of the kennel slowly and looks up at Bro with a tear streaked face. He begged the other with both his words and body just the way he knew Bro liked it when he was finally in front of the other. He was hoping that he had been good enough for the ginger root to be removed.

He settled onto the couch and patted his lap "Poor little guy. I'll bet you didn't realize how much you missed me before. I'm afraid we're going to have to do something like this every time I leave you alone. Until you understand how much you don't like being alone"

Dave climbed up onto the others lap when he was given the okay. He was afraid of this but knew what the older blonde was trying to do even more so now. Bro wanted him to be completely dependent on him. One thing for sure Dave knew was he wasn't looking forwards to being left alone again. "I am sorry Bro." He said looking up at the other.

He lay Dave over his knees and gave his ass a playful spank, knowing the clenching of his muscles would cause a painful spike in the burning inside him. "Just look at your poor little ass. Maybe next time I'll give your ass a break and put this into your urethra instead. Would you like that?"

Dave lets out a yelp when the other hit him playfully even caused him pain. "please don't put it there Bro." Dave begged the other. He really didn't want to go through the pain of having anything that could cause him this kind of pain in his dick area.

Bro pushed his fingers into Dave's ass, spreading him wider far too quickly to be comfortable "I don't -want- to hurt you Dave. I don't like seeing you in pain. I only want to make sure I do whats best for you." His fingers squirm deep enough to touch the root, but he seems determined to force his whole hand in

Dave lets out a pained noise when he could still feel the root and the stretch as the other seemed to work in his whole hand. "Bo... it hurts." He cried out after the others fist was inside of him. Dave's body was shaking from the strain and pain from the ginger.

Bro couldn't help the smirk of mischief, He pumped his fist sharply into Dave, both grabbing the root and forcing it deeper than ever before into the stretched walls of Dave's ass. He did it a few times to watch the small body shake under the force in his arm. "Its ok Dave. I've got it now" He wrapped the root in his fist and pulled, not letting his hand relax or contract to any sort of manageable size even as he tried to pull his hand past the twitching ring of muscle.

Dave's whole body shook against the assault on his poorly stretched and burning hole. Dave couldn't really pass out from the pain since Bro wouldn't let him. Each time he would try to enter the world of darkness that is when the other would fist him roughly. His twitching hole tried to push the others fist out of his roughly stretched ring of muscle.

When his hand tore free it was visibly streaked with red. He rubbed the small of Dave's back with his clean hand, cooing gently "There there lil' man, all done. It's out. Is that better?"

Dave collapsed sobbing from the pain that he was in. He hears the other asking him a question and shakes his head. The smaller blonde's body was still shaking but it still thought he still had the ginger and Bro's fist still inside his body. His hole was still gaping due to both the fist and root that had once been inside of him. 

He hummed in amusement "Don't tell me you want me to put it back. Dave Dave, How am I supposed to to teach you a lesson if you're a naughty little pain slut? Here, lay down on the floor" He eased Dave off his lap.

" No please don't put it back in Bro." Dave begged but also moved to lay down on the floor. He was afraid to disobey the other even more then the pain he was feeling. Dave had learned pretty quickly to do a task when only told once.

Despite his teasing Bro didn't bother pushing the root back in, instead he left Dave on the floor and gathered a cup of ice from the kitchen. He considered himself ever so kind and considerate a good brother and proved it by pushing the sharp cold cubes into Dave one at a time

Dave jumps a bit when the cold ice is pushed into his heated entrance. He was biting into his wrist as each cube was pushed inside of him. He ends up passing out once the last cube was shoved into his raw hole.

Bro was left tisking at the pinked water Dave was leaking onto the floor. He was going to have to make Dave clean that up. But later. For now he let his little bro sleep and went about putting the groceries away.

Dave comes to an hour later hissing when he went to sit up. He could hear and smell Bro cooking in the kitchen. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up when the older Strider walks into the living room.

"Aha. I should have known you'd keep playing possum until the food came around. Are you hungry?" He shook his head fondly at the kid

"please." He replied. Dave was happy to see that Bro was in a somewhat better mood at the moment.

He only had one plate of food, but it was large. He patted the couch at his side once he flopped into place. One plate either meant Dave would be getting nothing at all, or that Bro would be feeding him by hand like a small child or favorite pet. A sure sign of a very good mood.

Dave gets up on the couch in the spot that he was given permission to sit in. Since the incident with the phone Dave had been kept on a very short leash. He looks at the plate of food but knew better then to try and grab any of it. He had to wait like a good pet to be given the food if he was even going to get the food.

Bro tugged Dave to his side, tucking him under an arm as he pushed a bit of carrot into his mouth."You did good today lil man. I'm proud of you. When I'm gone that's all I want you to be doing. Just behave and keep crying for me to come back to you. And once I am back, if you take your medicine like a good boy, you can be rewarded see?" ruffled his hair "And we can be a happy family again"

Dave opens his mouth in order to accept the carrot. He slowly eats the carrot enjoying the small vegetable. He didn't know what medicine that he would have to take but knew this was going to keep happening until he was broken and just depended on Bro even more so then he did now.

As much pain as he seemed to determined to force into Dave while he was away, he seemed just as determined now to pamper him. As he ate he fed Dave bite after bite, even giving him sips of beer from the bottle. In fact so many he may be trying to get Dave drunk. 

Dave didn't want to drink the beer but he was also more weary of the pain he would be in if he didn't. He are the food happily. Soon his head felt a little heavy. He was feeling a light buzz and his eyes were some what glossy which Bro could see because the other hated when he covered them.

When they finished eating he carried Dave to the couch. Opening a fresh beer he settled in to watch movies. Yes a nice funny one would be perfect. He 'let' Dave keep sipping the drink with him to keep his buzz going. 

He knew Dave enjoyed these quiet times where they could simply sit together and enjoy themselves. On some level he enjoyed them too. It seemed like a good time for quality bro snuggles to remind Dave how much he loved his big Bro. And to throw into sharp contrast how much he suffered without him.

At this point Dave was drunk and cuddled up to Bro while they watched a movie. He didn't even know what movie they were watching. 

Dave did like times like this because it meant Bro was in a really good mood. Dave was hoping that Bro didn't have to leave again because he didn't want to have that ginger root   
back in. He was sure he would die next time.

When the time came for bed Bro carried Dave in his arms and tucked him in at his side. Poor Dave deserved a night off to heal. Not that he wouldn't indulge in his lovely little ass when morning arrived. But tonight he let Dave stay warm and protected in his arms. 

Dave is thankful for the time off and even moves closer to Bro in his sleep. His body was basically searching out the source of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the short chapter but I gave you guys two new chapters instead of one. Thank you for reading and you can find me on tumblr under the name acidcatleon.


	18. Not a chapter but an update

Hello everyone. I know it has been awhile since I have posted I am currently working on the rewrite of this story. Live has been kinda crazy for me lately so I have had time to work on it. So for this story there won’t be updated but instead look for a rewrite with a different title. Until till then please enjoy the old version.


End file.
